


Who Knew

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Jou takes a chance and confesses, Seto rejects him, leading them both into very different paths of discovery, pain and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

Title: Who Knew

Author: Maggiemay

Betas: Jazzy and Serena and Sarina

Rating: Mature

Summary: Jou takes a chance and confesses, Seto rejects him, leading them both into very different paths of discovery, pain and betrayal.

***

Kaiba Seto stared at the spike-haired young man across the table from him in a completely unfamiliar state of shock. “You have to be joking.”

Moutou Yugi shook his head and gave him an imploring look. “I'm serious. Please, I've never asked for anything from you, but now... please Kaiba-kun. I'm begging.”

There were several things Kaiba Seto could have said, things to deny Yugi's right to ask, to belittle his efforts to blackmail him. Things that would undoubtedly send the younger, smaller man scurrying away like a scared mouse, his shaky self-esteem and his pride dragging the ground behind him. But what held his tongue and was going to make him help Moutou Yugi was the fact that Yugi did have the right to ask him for anything. That knowledge, that debt was enough to make him bite back his sigh and shake off the shock holding him immobile.

“Fine, explain it to me again. Leave out the magic delusions.” At the relieved look in those still-innocent amethyst eyes he added, “I'm not promising to do anything. Just explain again.”

“Jounouchi-kun was feeling low after Mai-san chose Valon-san over him. To cheer him up and to get him out of the house because he was so depressed, I and Bakura-kun took him to a fortune teller.” Seeing the disgusted curl of Seto’s lip, Yugi laughed in embarrassment. “I know it’s dumb Kaiba-kun, but it was just for fun. We thought she'd give him a nice reading about his true love waiting for him. Something he could feel good about.” He bit his lip and shook his head. “But...”

“But?” Seto prompted. He'd heard it before but he needed to know more if he was going to pay his debt to Moutou Yugi.

Yugi shivered unconsciously as he remembered the dark, freaky little shop and the strange white-haired, blue-eyed woman who'd caused all this. “She... She seemed okay when we first went in, but after she saw Jounouchi-kun she got really quiet and kinda scary. We all sat down and she did the reading. Instead of a nice simple reading, she told Jounouchi that he'd met and lost his soulmate and that unless he did something, he'd be alone for the rest of this life. Jounouchi-kun was very upset. He is very superstitious you know. Then he burst out that he couldn't break up Mai and Valon because Mai truly loved Valon.”

“Hnn. So what's the problem? He made his choice.” Seto couldn't see the issue. The bonkotsu chose to let his 'soulmate' go rather than fight for her. The idiot blond could suck it up and deal with it.

“But that's just it. When he said that, the fortune teller told him Mai wasn't his soulmate. It was someone else - a guy. Jounouchi started hyperventilate, yelling that he didn't have a clue what that meant because he couldn't remember ever wanting to be with a guy. He had lost his soulmate and didn't even know who it was. So...” Yugi hesitated, biting his lip. “He was so upset that she did a further reading. She said that Jou had to find him by his twenty fourth birthday or he would die alone, a virgin forever. He really lost it. She calmed him down by telling him he would find out what she could about this guy and maybe Jounouchi-kun could find him.” More lip biting, this time hard enough to draw blood.

“Go on,” Seto encouraged. He didn't buy into this nonsense from the psychic. It was a waste of time, but Yugi didn't think logically, so Seto listened impatiently to the fairytale Yugi was spewing. f he was going to figure out what was going on he needed the information.

“She said that he was someone with a strong Chi. Of course he'd have to be to put up with Jounouchi-kun. She also said that he was powerful and successful. She also added that he was attractive and in business.”

“He thinks it's me?” Seto broke in, voice and face a study of incredulity.

“No! You're the only guy he ruled out,” Yugi hurriedly reassured. “But when that didn't help him, she said she would cast a spell that would bring him to Jounouchi. He would become irresistible to that kind of man and his soul mate would come running.”

“Oh hell! Do you know how stupid this sounds? There is no way...”

“Yeah that's what we thought too. Kaiba-kun we really thought it was silly. Jounouchi irresistible? Even he laughed about it. It's the first time he's laughed in months.” Yugi gave him a look that said they were getting to the heart of the matter. “This was four days ago. The very day after the visit, Pegasus showed up on his doorstep with a proposition to sponsor him in duels – if Jounouchi goes with him as his escort. Jounouchi is still thinking about it. Then after that, Otogi-kun shows up wanting to date him, practically begging him to go out with him. Today, Siegfried Von Shroeder showed up asking him to represent his company and to date him. And your brother, Mokuba called him out of the blue less than an hour ago and asked him on a date tomorrow night.”

Each revelation had been a shock, but the last made Seto flinch before he controlled it, becoming icy and remote. “I will of course tell my brother Jounouchi is off limits.” Hopefully that was the end of what the other duelist wanted. The idiot blond was always getting into messes and it was no concern of Seto’s if he was being pursued by his rivals. Rising, the brunet called for the check. At least the coffee had been decent.

“Wait!” Yugi shrilled before giving him a quick look of apology. “Wait... please.” He drew a deep breath and released it slowly when Seto lowered his long body back into his chair. “Jounouchi is still on the rebound. He... he wants to love someone so badly Kaiba-kun. He wants to be loved, genuinely loved, just as much. I... We... We are all afraid he may make a bad choice because of it. He doesn't have the power or the money much less the experience to deal with all of this. There has to be a reason besides some bogus spell that brought all of your fiercest rivals and your own brother to court Jounouchi. They are all in your business and Jou is a top duelist, so... so it must be tied somehow.” Yugi nodded fiercely. “I don't know how but... but...” Another deep breath. “But I want you to take care of Jounouchi and figure out what's going on with these guys. You're the only one he won't think might be his soulmate and... and... He respects you Kaiba-kun. He might listen to you.” Giving him his most innocent, pleading look Yugi asked softly, “Please.”

“What makes you think he would listen to me?” Seto believed he could do anything but even he had to admit getting Jounouchi to listen to him would be nearly impossible to accomplish.

“I don't. That’s why I said might,” Yugi admitted candidly. “But you’re the only one I can think of who can help, so I had to ask. If you think you can't do it that's okay. I'll just... figure something else out. Maybe Mai...”

Seto realized he was being played but he took the bait anyway. “Won't be necessary. Anything to get rid of this 'debt.' But after this we are even. No more favors.”

Yugi ignored that. This was the first favor he'd ever asked for and it hadn't been for him, but Jounouchi. “Okay.” Beaming happily he stood. “Thanks. I'll get the tab.” Still smiling sunnily, he left before Kaiba could change his mind.

Frowning slightly, Seto opened his cell phone and hit star-one. In just a few seconds Mokuba's cheerful voice answered. “Seto! What's up? I called the office and they said you'd gone for coffee.”

“That's what I'd like to know Mokuba. What's up with you?” He kept his voice cool and with just a hint of sharpness. A tone that let his brother know he meant business.

“Huh? What do you mean?” His brother sounded convincingly confused, but it didn't fool Seto in the slightest.

“Jounouchi Katsuya. Why did you ask him out?” Each word was as precise as a surgeon's cut. He needed to know what was going on. It could possibly be a threat to the company. He hadn't known Pegasus was in Japan, much less in Domino. The more he thought about it the more ominous it seemed.

There was a second of silence and then Mokuba's voice returned with equal cutting precision. “I saw him out with Pegasus yesterday. I wanted to know what was going on. They were very friendly and it seemed... odd.”

“I see.” And he did. If Seto had seen Pegasus out with the blond he would have probably called Yugi to get some information. “So you called Jounouchi. What did he say?”

“He said that I was welcome to come over tonight for movie night. It's at his place and all the guys are getting together,” Mokuba admitted. “He made it clear it was a group thing and just a friendly invite Seto, even though I asked him to meet me for dinner."

“I see. Was the invitation just for you?” Not that it mattered. Seto would crash if he had to. The opportunity was too good to pass up. The dark feeling was growing, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Well he didn't really say.” There was a slight pause, then, “Want to come along? I'm sure they won't mind.”

“I believe I will join you and 'the guys' tonight. It's been too long since I've had a night with 'the guys.' What time?” Of course he'd never had a guy's night and Mokuba knew it, but he knew his little brother and he didn't need to state the obvious: that he would take over the fact-finding mission. Of course a small nudge wouldn't hurt. “Don't bother to ask him out again Mokuba. He's off limits.” That was small and rather subtle, or so he thought. Mokuba was staring at the cell phone in shock wondering who had kidnapped his brother and planted a pod person in his place.

“Uh, okay Seto. Jou said to be there about six for pizza and stuff.”

“Fine, come to the office and we'll ride to his place together. Bring me something to wear that is... appropriate.” Without a word he hung up.

Mokuba continued to think about pod people for a moment then what his brother said about clothes sank in and with a whoop that shook the rafters of their mansion, he rushed upstairs. He didn't think he would find anything 'appropriate' for a 'guys' get together and if that was the case he needed to go shopping. A servant passing in the hall crossed herself and ran to the kitchen where she swore the young Kaiba-san had grown horns right in front of her eyes.

****

Seto glared down at his wildly grinning brother with eyes so sharp they could have cut a diamond with ease. “You are joking.”

“No. Look, they wear stuff like this all the time. You want to fit in don't you? Besides, if you want to get information you need to be able to vie with... with the competition. You haven't upgraded your look in years. You still wear trench coats like you did in high school. Seto if you want to get close enough to find out what's going on you're going to have to get him to look at you differently. And this is different.”

He could see the sense in what his brother said but this was... was... there were no words to describe it. A black, fine-net t-shirt with short sleeves and a leather v-necked collar that plunged to the middle of his chest, held together by leather laces, was bad enough, but matching net and lacing, leather pants, with the net and lacing on the sides? The only things holding the things on were two very long strands of leather. Underwear? Forget it. He couldn't wear any. Oh and shoes... black leather with an open back and heels. Slip-ons may be convenient but they were not manly. The shape and design were masculine but he felt they looked like a pair of women's shoes.

He was still standing in his underwear trying to decide between shock and outrage. What the hell was Mokuba trying to do? These weren't 'hang out with the guys' clothes. They were gay 'fuck me 'til I bleed' clothes. “Mokuba...”

“Seto we don't have time. We have to be there in twenty minutes. Just wear them. You've seen what they wear... leather, vests, stuff like that. Besides...” He hesitated for a fraction of a second. “Otogi is going to be there and he will be... distracting Jounouchi. He...”

“I'm not competing with Otogi. I don't want to bed the idiot mutt. I just want to get information.” And keep his word to Moutou but he didn't mention that. “Besides, he's into girls. Why the hell do you think this costume won't piss him off?”

Mokuba chuckled and shook his head. “Big brother you are not normally this blind. Jou is bi. Even I knew that Seto.” That was a shock for Seto but he rallied.

“What do you mean? How do you know? Did he...”

Mokuba was shaking his head. “Not at all. He's always treated me like a kid. But didn't you ever notice he was always touching one of the guys? Yugi and Honda mostly but a few times I thought he felt you up when he was fighting with you.”

“Never! Besides that doesn't prove...”

“Okay then maybe I'm wrong. If I am and there is any issue I'll admit to dressing you. I'll say I left you no choice -which is true.” Mokuba grinned and tossed him the shirt. “Hurry, we only have seventeen minutes.”

With no choice and the vague idea of using Mokuba as a deserving scapegoat for this debacle, Seto hurriedly dressed. That was something they could bond over he supposed: being suckers for their siblings. Last he knew Jounouchi was a soft-touch for his sister... What was her name? Perhaps he could make points with the blond by remembering things about her. Unfortunately, as much as his brain was razor sharp, there were only so many brain cells and the half of one he allocated for information pertaining to Jounouchi's sister had gone missing. “Mokuba what do you remember about Jounouchi's sister?”

“Shizuka? She... she has red hair and is fourteen. She had that eye condition that Jounouchi paid to have fixed. She lives in Tokyo and doesn't see her brother very often because her mom doesn't care to associate with Jounouchi or his father.” Mokuba rattled off easily, too easily.

“How did you remember all that? I barely remembered he had a sister.”

Mokuba grinned cheekily. “I remember pretty girls,” was his immediate answer.

Had she been pretty? Seto didn't remember anything about her. It was a period in his life he preferred to forget about. He hated having failed and he was completely enraged at his helplessness aboard his own blimp. He hadn’t even been able to help Jounouchi when he'd been injured or get the blimp repaired in time. The helplessness and failure was maddening and one of the main reasons he'd cut the blond out of his life. He hated the feeling of failure and impotency and he knew that the blond would always bring back those emotions. He could stand it for a limited time though. He would have to.

*****

Bakura Ryou answered the door while Mokuba was mid-knock. “Mokuba! Good to see...” He broke off with a gasp when he saw the tall, lean, supremely sexy body standing next to him. “Kaiba...Great Ra!”

Seto saw the way the chocolate eyes widened and a kind of shock tinged with sexual awareness filtered into the normally innocent depths. Bakura Ryou was gay or at least bi. Helpful information - not. Before the pale man could say anything to go with the growing hentai look, the brunet took control. “Good to see you Bakura-san. I hope you all don't mind I tagged along with Mokuba? I haven't seen you all in months and I felt the need for a break to my let down my hair as it were.”

The stunned look left his eyes and most of the hentai faded, Bakura nodded slightly. “Welcome, of course. You both are always welcome. Please come in.” Turning to lead the way he called out happily, “Hey guys, look who's here – not just Mokuba-san but Kaiba-kun as well.”

Yugi smiled in welcome. “Hey Kaiba-kun, Mokuba it's good to see both of you! Jounouchi-kun is in kitchen grabbing napki... Oh” He broke off to beam at the blond as he came in the room. “Hey Jounouchi! More guests. We're gonna need...”

For an instant the blond froze as he turned his deep amber gaze on to the pair that had just entered. He let out a harsh breath, almost shouting, “I need more napkins.” Then with a quick about-face, dashed from the room. Otogi, supposedly playing a video game with Honda, narrowed his green eyes on the departing figure before standing gracefully. “Hmm I'll go help Jounouchi.”

Seto beat him to it. “Don't worry about it I'll go while you finish your game. After all I'm the one causing the extra work.” Not giving the black-haired man time to move, he stretched his long legs out and hurried after Jounouchi.

The blond was drying his face on a paper towel. Politely, Seto said, “I'll help.” He was surprised to see the wide golden eyes staring at him in total shock. “Jounouchi-kun?”

That seemed to snap the other man out of his stupor. “What... what did you call me?”

Figures Jounouchi would latch on to the fact that he'd used an honorific, something he only did when he was making a statement. Thinking fast, Seto tried to come up with something to quell the suspicion that he was sure the other was feeling. As soon as the plan was born he put it into action. “You're right. After knowing each other through high school and dueling each other for years, there is no reason for formality. Call me Seto, Katsuya.” Giving a self-deprecating grimace he shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. “I'll take a few plates and if we put the napkins on top we should be able to do this in one trip,” he offered helpfully, fully confident that he'd succeeded in scrambling the blonde's brains at least for a few minutes. He should be able to establish a place at his side to circumvent Otogi in that time.

Otogi was still standing when Seto and Jounouchi walked in carrying the plates filled with pizza and napkins. “Please sit and let me serve you.” Seto smiled coolly at the suspicious look Otogi shot him. As luck would have it, Jounouchi sat in a chair right next to where Mokuba flopped on the floor so it looked entirely natural and innocent when Seto lowered himself gracefully and folded his legs Indian style between the two. Glancing down at his pizza he smiled slightly. It was what he would have expected from what he remembered of Jounouchi's tastes. “What's on here?” Just because he knew didn't mean he couldn't play dumb and initiate a harmless conversation, getting Jounouchi to lower his guard.

Otogi answered in a tone that branded him an ignorant interloper. “Since we are using Jounouchi's apartment, guests bring the food. Honda, Yugi, Ryou and I chipped in and got four Super Supremes.”

Seto let the implication roll off him like water off a duck’s back. He'd been called worse than an uninvited guest. “Hnnn... good to know. Next time it's my treat.” He took a big bite from his pizza. He resolutely ignored the gasp from the chair next to him.

Yugi chimed in anxiously, “You don't have to...Kaiba we will chip in.”

But Jounouchi interrupted, “Sounds fair ta me. He's eatin' food you guys provided, so he can provide for ya. After all ya can afford it more than they can, can't ya Seto?” There was a hard note of challenge in the statement.

Seto mentally grinned. His blond was back in fighting form. He nodded and turned his head to meet the challenge head on. A hurdle he cleared without breaking stride. “Next Friday, same place and time. Pasta or Chinese? Sushi?”

Passing the test broke the ice and Seto knew it when Jounouchi grinned at him and, for the first time ever, touched him without anger, tapping Seto's cheek with a playful finger. “You decide. Just no fancy liver stuff that I hear you like so much.”

“No Foie Gras, got it.” Feeling strange tingles radiating outward from the light touch, Seto smiled. “Got a favorite food, Katsuya?”

“Nothin' particular. I just like ta eat.” Giving him a friendly bump, the blond stood and moved to the game console. “Who's up ta getting their butts kicked before the movie?” Giving the brunet a playful glance he asked, “Seto?” Again a vaguely challenging note as if using his name was a dare.

“Haven’t eaten since six this morning so I’d rather eat,” he demurred. “I’ll kick your ass later Katsuya.”

“Yeah sure.” Jounouchi seemed oblivious but Seto was acutely aware of sharp glances from every other person in the room, including his own brother. Pretending to ignore the attention he bent to his pizza.

Seven hours, four pizza's, three games and two movies later Jounouchi made a move to shoo everyone towards the door. “Well guys it's been great and all but I gotta early date tomorrow. Siegfried invited me to brunch tomorrow at Hinokizaka.” He hesitated a moment, giving Seto a quick sidelong glance. “Ya been there right?”

“Of course. In fact Mokuba and I have standing reservations for brunch. We planned to go tomorrow. Perhaps we'll see you there.” Perfect opportunity to assess what the pink-haired loser was up to.

Katsuya's eyes widened slightly and suspicion flickered deep in the amber depths. “Wow, I don't see you for almost a year and now you... Well hey that's cool.” But his smile was slightly forced and uncomfortable. “So yeah what is good ta wear? I ain't never been nowhere that costs like fifteen thousand yen to eat there.”

He could have explained that it wasn't what he wore but how he wore it. Instead Seto pretended to consider for a moment. “Try a pair of casual slacks and slightly dressier shirt. Don't... Don't try to put on airs, they will see through it. Just be yourself. Remember this is the Ritz-Carlton, a hotel, so they get all kinds of people.” He assessed the casually messy attire of the other man. “I've changed my mind. Forget the slacks and shirt. What would be best is a classic summer kimono, something that is in good condition. Everyone wears them and the Ritz-Carlton certainly tries for an authentic look and feel.”

If anything the golden eyes watching him got wider. Before Jounouchi could answer Otogi butted in, just as he had every time Seto had spoken to the blond all night. “That might work, but since we're about the same size, I can bring some stuff over for you to borrow. I'll help you dress for your big date.”

That made the wide golden eyes narrow as they swung to the black-haired man. “Uh no thanks Ryugi. I can dress myself. Besides, your butt is a lot skinnier than mine, no offense. I'd rather not split my pants at some fancy place.” He sent Seto a small glance. “Thanks for the advice. I've got a dark green kimono with a gold leaf pattern and matching obi.” Which Kaiba knew because while Katsuya played a game against Mokuba, he'd taken the liberty of exploring the place the blond had moved to after leaving high school. Small and tidy - much tidier than expected - it was a snug nest. It fit Jounouchi in a way that his own home did not fit him. Seto supposed it was because his home had been decorated by a professional rather than himself. He found he preferred Jounouchi’s nest to his own high priced décor.

In short order everyone was moving out the door. Seto found an excuse to linger when he had to drag Mokuba's dozing form from the floor. No easy feat now that Mokuba was fifteen. “See you tomorrow Katsuya.”

The blond stared at him with openly suspicious eyes. “What's goin' on Kaiba? I've been watchin' ya all night and you've been... weird. Like we were friends all along and you comin’ over is normal… But you hated me in school and have ignored me ever since. You’ve never hung with us before even when I… we asked.” He hesitated then frowned. “I’m gettin’ a lot of people actin’ like they’re m’old friends when they weren’t nothing like that. I think it's kinda strange that all you guys show up at once.”

“All us guys?” Seto gave him a curious look, pretending not to know about the others.

“You, Pegasus, Siegfried, even Otogi have all showed up wantin’ to hang or go out. What's going on? Why ya tryin’ ta get next ta me?” Jounouchi challenged him directly. 

“I can't want to hang out with you guys? Maybe I'm regretting the past,” Seto tried to inject a bit of pathos.

It was a wasted effort, one that made Jounouchi snort derisively. “Yeah right. Look Kaiba... Why don't you just tell me what's goin' on?”

“I really don’t know. I’m trying to find out,” he admitted.

“At least ya ain’t pretendin’ ta wanna be my boyfriend. Guess ya couldn’t stomach that. Bet this ‘friendly’ crap is buggin’ ya enough.” Thick lashes obscured the normally candid look. “What are they up to? What are you up to?”

“I don't know what they are up to. I invited myself along to find out, but you knew that,” he confessed softly. “But... but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you.” When he saw the disbelief etched into Jounouchi’s face, Seto decided to leave it. He could have lied or played dumb but he’d always been honest with the other man and he wasn’t going to start lying now. “Since neither of us knows what's going on, why don't we agree to be honest with each other? I'll tell you if I find out what’s going on if you’ll promise to do the same.”

The amber eyes were dark and strangely vacant when Jounouchi met his gaze again. “I suppose it was too much to ask that someone be interested in me for me.” He heaved a sigh. “Fine, we'll share information.” Shrugging he turned and gestured to the door. “See ya at brunch tomorrow.” His tone made it obvious he knew Seto would be there. Jounouchi was too familiar with his methods it seemed.

Seto didn't want to leave it like that. Something about that darkly blank look tore at him, making him hesitate. “Katsuya... I really had fun tonight.” It was lame but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The blond nodded and a small smile tilted the corners of his lips, but it was an empty gesture. Seto recognized it instantly because he'd perfected it at an early age. Jounouchi's was a beginner's attempt at best, “Nice of you ta say so.” Nodding again he murmured softly, “Goodnight.”

Giving the blond a fleeting look, he nodded once and strode out the door dragging a stumbling Mokuba behind him. The door was still shutting when he heard the telephone start ringing. He didn't go more than a step when he released his heavily-leaning brother. “Wasted effort. You wanted to spend the night there?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to get some time to talk more. We didn't get any information from either of them. In fact I'd say Otogi was fishing for what we knew more than he was playing up to Jounouchi.” Mokuba frowned slightly.

“I agree Mokuba. And don't think I didn't see the way you were flirting with him. You are not to do that again. He is much too old and worldly to fall for your machinations. He's more likely to use you just to score off me.” Seto hustled his brother into their waiting car. When you paid what he did for a driver the car was always waiting.

Seto was up bright and early the next morning researching what could be going on. He started with Pegasus and Industrial Illusions; after all the silver-haired jerk had started everything by showing up with some sort of business proposition. After a frustrating two hours he was no wiser and growing exasperated by the elusiveness of the one-eyed freak. Not only was he unable to find information from a direct source, but he found that all computer connections between Industrial Illusions and the Internet and other digital resources were completely cut off. He couldn't even find an email address, just a snail mail address to a random post box.

His suspicion rose from a nebulous ‘maybe’ to a 'what the fuck' is going on?' Not that he believed it was necessarily a threat to his own company, but it was definitely interesting. Setting the problem aside he checked the clock. Eight thirty already! He would have to hurry if he was going to pull this off.

A quick check for the number on the Internet and Seto was speaking to the manager of Hinokizaka. Not only did he setup a standing reservation for weekend brunch but he made it clear that he and his brother's attendance was based on their ability to wear casual, traditional clothes. He was reassured immediately that of course they were welcome to attend the brunch in anything they chose to wear. The fawning of the other man made him curl his lip slightly, but that part of his plan had been successful so he had no real complaints – about that. A weekend brunch was a great idea! Why he hadn't thought of it before... well he was a busy man wasn't he?

It had taken more than his name though, to pry out of the man Pinky-the-Brain-less's reservation time. For some reason the idiot manager thought that he gave a damn about the Siegfried’s privacy. Seto considered threats and coercion but in the end decided it was overkill. A few soulful words, a hint about a lover's spat, and voila, the man had given him the information. Ten thirty. Perfect, and as simple as that he changed his eleven o'clock reservation to ten thirty.

Ten o'clock saw him and Mokuba exquisitely turned out in colorful informal kimono. Seto's was indigo with embroidered silver leaves scattered across it, his zori classic black leather. Mokuba wore deep gray-green embroidered with a rich plum floral design. He wore matching zori sandals. Seto knew they looked very good in a carefree, traditional youth way. They looked exactly like what they were, young and affluent Japanese men out for a nice brunch. It suited his plans precisely.

What didn't suit his plans in the slightest was to see Pegasus and Croquet waiting patiently to be seated for brunch at the restaurant. Seto scowled even as the silver-haired freak turned and saw him, his face lighting up immediately in a pleased smile. “Kaiba-boy! So good to see you! How completely expected!” Seto blinked a bit at that, but shook it off when that one-eyed gaze switched to his brother. “And this is Mokuba of course. My how you have grown! You've turned into quite the young man. You are both here for brunch of course? Again delightful.” Before Mokuba could do more than mumble a greeting the plummy voice rose in another greeting. “And look it's our old friends Siegfried along with Jounouchi! Just perfect. We have a duel monster's convention right here at the Ritz-Carlton Brunch.” Ignoring the stilted greetings from the others, he waved to the maitre'd. “I was so hoping to run into someone I know. It gets boring around here.” He didn't bother to glance at the assemblage behind him. “We will be dining together. Please prepare a table large enough for all of us.” Belatedly he glanced back. “Are we expecting more?” A mumbled group denial and the Funny Bunny lover nodded. “So my good man, it will be a table for six, near a window please.” He sent the Kaiba brothers a roguish glance. “We want to show off the natural beauties.”

“Of course Pegasas-san. We'll get something setup in just a moment. In the meantime please, you and your party enjoy mimosas out on the terrace.” The man smiled brightly. “I agree such natural beauty and cultural pride should be admired.” Giving them another encompassing smile, he gestured. “Please follow me.”

With the grace of preening swans the group glided behind the man, barely pausing when he stopped and ordered five mimosas for the older men and a sparkling cider for Mokuba.

The terrace was bright with chic white furniture and deep green grass. Seto was pleased with the ambiance and was about to suggest tables be brought out here for them to enjoy their brunch when the Maitre'd came back carrying their drinks. “Here you are! Please enjoy them. Your table will be ready in just a moment.” With a smile that made his eyes twinkle he hurried back into the restaurant, hurrying in a way that didn't look rushed. It was a great skill. Seto glanced at his little brother, making sure he'd truly gotten sparkling juice. Champagne mixed with orange juice was a little much for his brother before eleven on Saturday.

“How is your juice Mokuba?” He asked, knowing it was inane but it was a good ice breaker.

“It’s okay Seto. Juice is juice.” The black haired boy smiled and flicked him a quick look. “How's the mimosa?”

“It's okay. Good champagne and sweet-tart orange juice is always a great way to start the day.” He smiled over at Pegasus and Croquet. “Don't you agree?”

Croquet nodded politely and Pegasus took over. “Oh definitely. The sweet of the orange complements the champagne tartness perfectly. What do you think Siegfried? Jounouchi?”

Siegfried smiled and nodded, “Yes it's very refreshing. I can't think of anything better. A little sparkle and buzz to start the day.” He cast a sidelong glance at his blond companion. “Don't you agree?”

Jounouchi handed him his untouched glass. “I don't drink alcohol. I like milk or plain juice for breakfast.” He said it casually, even coldly. He'd gone through a lot of razzing in high school and before that, when he was in Hirutani's gang, about him not boozing. He wasn't going to pretend or make excuses.

The German man made the mistake that sealed his fate as far as Jounouchi was concerned. Rather than accept his decision and respect his wishes, the fool actually laughed and tried to give the drink back. “You can't be serious. Just one little drink won’t harm you. You'll enjoy the sparkle and the buzz.”

Jounouchi stepped back from the pink-haired bully and shook his head. “I don't think ya get it. I said I don't drink.” With that he turned away and stomped over to look over the railing of the fence leaving behind a red-faced German and an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by Pegasus's unmistakable chuckle. “You really messed up that time Pinky-boy. Jounouchi may not be as successful in business as you are but he deserves your respect and you just showed him you don't respect him.” A snicker, more scornful than the last escaped him. “Of all of you young men here he is probably the one with the greatest inner strength.” Seeing their disbelieving looks he pointed out, “He's strong enough to bend. None of you – us – have that kind of strength.”

The Maitre'd returned to the terrace to a tense silence and several glowering VIP’s. He coughed discreetly. “Sir's, the table is ready now.”

Siegfried crossed to speak to Jounouchi and, from where Seto stood, he could see the strained look on the blonde’s face. It melted after the German said a few soft words. Pegasus moved next to Seto and observed “Well that’s unexpected. I wonder if they will fall in love,” he mused almost to himself. “They do make a beautiful couple. Golden rose…” 

Seto quelled the urged to punch the older man for sheer stupidity and forced a shrug. “If you think homosexuals are attractive.” He turned to follow the maitre’d, ignoring the narrow-eyed look from Pegasus and his brother’s strangled gasp. He knew what he said could be considered hypocritical, but he wasn't about to let anyone know that he'd decided long ago if he couldn't be straight in his preferences then he would be as asexual as possible. The quarterly shots of Depo Provera he'd been receiving for two years had worked well in controlling his unnatural impulses and fantasies, and allowed him to focus on his company and brother. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had an erection. It was an immense relief not to have to continually battle his unnatural appetites.

They were barely seated when Jounouchi and Siegfried joined them. Seto lifted his brows slightly when the German held Jou's seat for him like he was some kind of woman. Judging by the way pink touched the blonde's cheeks and his eyes sparked angrily it was another wasted effort. He was mildly impressed by the control it took for the normally volatile man to reign in his temper and smile politely.

The waiter came before anyone could speak and asked if they wanted to start their meals. Pegasus took charge again. “Yes, and we'll all have the unlimited drinks as well. Of course for our young Mokuba,” he gestured to the black-haired youth, “and Jounouchi,” he waved to the pink-cheeked blond, “they will have strictly non-alcoholic. Please see to it that our servers are informed.” The white haired man smiled widely.

The head server bowed once and asked respectfully, “What may I get for you all to drink? More mimosa and juice?” At the nods around the table, he hesitated briefly on Jounouchi. “Sir?”

“I'll have a glass of milk please.” A hint of defiance crept into Jounouchi’s voice.

“Of course! Our milk is rich with cream and a delightful addition to your breakfast.” He bowed again, saying “I'll bring out your drinks and have your server take your orders for starting when he brings your Amuse-bouche. There is a list of options on the card on the table in front of you. The food, like the drinks, are free flowing. You may have as much or as little as you like of each and every item.”

Seto was 'amused' to see the confusion in Jounouchi's eyes. He was trying desperately to understand, but Seto knew it was going to be hopeless. Where would a man of limited means and cultural interaction like him ever learn about Amuse-bouche? Deciding to take pity on him, after all they had agreed to some cooperation, Seto smiled at his brother. “Do you think the chef will be creative in selecting our Amuse-bouche?”

“He's known for his artistry and for his great food so we'll see.” Mokuba shrugged and glanced around the table “I'm hoping for something spicy.”

Siegfried smiled indulgently. “I find Amuse-Bouche to be a good way to measure the quality of chef and service.”

Pegasus nodded in agreement, subtly nudging his aid, and Croquet leaned forward slightly. “I wouldn't know. I normally don't eat in places that serve things I can't pronounce.” He smiled ruefully. “I just hope it's not something too unusual.” Nobody had seen the subtle nudge Pegasus had given the other man, but Croquet leaned back slightly when his employers gaze beamed on him with approval. He'd gotten the hint right.

Jounouchi relaxed slightly. He wasn't the only one here who didn't know what the heck an Amuse-bouche was. “I just hope they hurry.” He grinned slightly and shook his head. “I was too nervous to eat this morning and last night's pizza was a long time ago.”

Seto and Mokuba chuckled, and Seto observed, “You only ate five pieces and you burned up a lot of energy last night. It was after one when our little party broke up.” The opening was perfect, a way to establish a relationship with Jounouchi outside of what they saw now. It should raise a few hackles... and worries.

Siegfried took the bait. “Party?” The pink-haired man asked softly. “You had a party last night?”

Before Jounouchi could answer Mokuba stepped in, “Just a Friday movie night. Do it every week. Pizza, movies and video games.” He laughed ruefully. “I fell asleep and when I woke up it was just Seto and Jounouchi.”

“Really?” That from Pegasus. “I had no idea you two were so close.”

Seto gave Jounouchi a quick grin, hoping he'd play along. “Katsuya and I are friends from high school. Of course it's natural we get together.”

“Really, how unexpected.” Pegasus frowned at them both, as if they were a puzzle he couldn't decipher.

“Friends? Well that's good.” Pinky smiled widely. “Because I want him to come to work for me in Germany, and if he won't do that, I'd like to date him.” He sent the blond a smiling glance full of admiration. “I'd prefer both of course.”

Pegasus leaned forward and stared at the younger man. “You've offered him a position as well? Well I didn't know that. I will reconsider the terms of my offer.” Turning to Jounouchi he smiled winningly. “Please don't make any decisions until I've had a chance to form a counter offer.”

A spurt of anger shot through Seto. The assholes were trying to romance Katsuya for whatever reason. Their love lives were none of his business but it was becoming more and more obvious that something was going on that was not involved with love or anything remotely connected to romance. He didn't personally care who Katsuya pillowed with. If he had cared he would have put a stop to the blond getting involved with Mai, and he would not have resorted to drugs to quell his own perverted fantasies about the other man. While he was working on a diplomatic way to ascertain what the other two CEO's wanted their Amuse-bouche and drinks arrived.

To Jounouchi's rumbling belly it looked more like a promise of food than actual food. A single grilled shrimp laying in some kind of yellow sauce with a couple of sprigs of green stuff on a huge mostly empty plate. He'd actually thought paying more meant you get more.

Seto saw his disappointed glance at his plate and wanted to chuckle. Really the blond needed to learn how to control his expressions more. Everything he thought was displayed on his face as if written in neon.

Stifling the amusement, he picked up his knife and fork and cut the shrimp in half, hoping Katsuya followed his example. He didn't want the blond to be embarrassed by a lack of manners. After a moment, when everyone else did the same, he followed suit. Still leading, but more confident the other man would follow his direction, he speared one of the shrimp bites and green leaves and carefully dipped it in the sauce, then brought it to his mouth.

The flavor exploded on his taste buds. Shrimp, grilled with curry and flaming red pepper, dipped in a spicy-sweet sauce, contrasted with a crunchy, mild green onion was incredibly delicious. He was sure to chew it thoroughly, extracting every last bit of flavor from the delicious combination. He would have to get the recipe and have his chef at home prepare it for him. Just a few bites would not be enough.

Manners forbade him from gobbling the tiny course down, but it was a struggle. He was surprised to see half of the delicious morsel left on Jounouchi's plate. “You don't care for the Amuse-bouche? The chef will be crushed.”

Jounouchi pushed his plate towards Seto. “Have it. Too much spice on a empty stomach. I'll sip my milk and wait for th' next thing.” He had been working up the courage to eat it. He was very hungry after all, but that much spice – the curry was very hot and mixed with some kind of red pepper – upset his stomach.

Seto rarely allowed himself to be greedy, and eating from another's plate in public or private was the height of bad manners. As much as he wanted the morsel his declination was automatic. Unfortunately for him he didn't quite understand Jounouchi's feelings about food and eating. It could have been summed up for him simply with “never waste a bite 'cause ya never know when ya will get another.” If he had known he would have been prepared for what happened next. The blond forked the shrimp and onion, carefully dipping it in the sauce, dabbing it lightly on the plate so it wouldn't drip, then held the fork to his lips, feeding him the succulent nibble. The eyes of everyone at the table and several around the restaurant widened in shock tinged with amusement at the outrageousness. A few discreet phone cameras captured the image for all time.

Seto, his eyes almost saucer-sized at the strange intimacy of his act, opened his lips automatically, taking the bite into his mouth. As the flavor burst in on him again he nearly moaned with appreciation. It was the same dish, but it was more... delicious. The flavors more intense, the succulent flesh of the shrimp more tender, and the contrasting textures more intense. When he finished savoring the bite he husked, “Thank you Katsuya.” 

Jounouchi blushed and shook his head, tumbling his golden bangs down in front of his eyes. “Welcome Seto.” He took a big gulp of his milk, and it was his turn to go wide-eyed. The milk was incredibly rich and soothed his mildly upset stomach instantly. The thick creaminess was enough to make him take another, smaller drink. If he could just have a couple glasses of this stuff he wouldn't need to eat anything else.

Seto assessed the situation and immediately jumped on an idea as it appeared. Leaning forward he dabbed Jounouchi's upper lip lightly with his napkin. “Mustache.” He murmured just loud enough for the table to hear. Jounouchi's reaction was perfect, a deep red blush and jerking back a few heartbeats too late. Good, now Pinky and Pegasus would have something to think about. Satisfied he sat back with a smug look.

One waiter arrived to clear their plates with another serving their next course. Seto could see that Jounouchi expected a larger portion, and he got it, but not by much. Three crisp spoon-sized bowls of melted Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese filled with a teaspoon of crème fraiche and topped with perhaps one-fourth a teaspoon of golden Almas caviar. Anticipation filled him, not only because of the delicious food in front of him but also because he wanted to see Katsuya's reactions to the rare treat.

When the blond didn't dive right in Seto realized he was waiting for a cue. Deliberately he picked one of the spoon-sized cheese-bowls up and took a bite. Delicious and exactly as expected. Popping the second bite in his mouth he chewed slowly, savoring the richness. He hid a smile when Jounouchi, after a cautious bite, devoured all three bites in slightly less time than Mokuba did. He would have to speak to Mokuba. One did not bolt down Almas caviar.

Croquet, nibbling his second bowl, shook his head slightly. “Nice. Never seen gold caviar before. What's it called?”

Siegfried answered in his condescending way. “It's a Beluga. It's also the rarest of them all, Almas. It only comes from Iran and is extremely expensive. It comes from hundred year old sturgeon.”

For some reason that made Jounouchi pale and grab his milk, slugging back a big gulp. Pegasus gave him a concerned look and waved for the waiter to serve their next course. A teacup sized bowl half full with Suimono subtly flavored with chicken, green onions, and parsley. It was a deceptively simple dish, but rich in flavor and texture. Both Pegasus and Seto were relieved to see the unnatural pallor leave as the blond savored every drop of the soup. He finished well before everyone and, for the first time taking the initiative, signaled for the waiter to bring him another bowl. It was brought immediately.

In the time Seto and the rest of the table finished their one bowl, Jounouchi had finished two. The bowls were cleared quickly and the next plates delivered. Edori-ebi, a half dozen, danced on the plates. Dotted around the live baby shrimp were various special sauces, specialties of the chef. Given Jounouchi's previous reactions he expected the other man to turn green, but he was surprised when the he called the waiter over with a flick of his hand and instead of sending the plate away, asked, “Are they sake dipped?”

“Not yours or young Kaiba-san's. We remember and respect the wishes of our guests.” Bowing the man moved away.

A wide grin split Jounouchi's face. “Man, I love fresh shrimp. I think I found my breakfast!”

Even Seto found his joy infectious when the blond dug in with vigor, polishing his plate off and signaling for another before Seto could eat no more than two of his own shrimp.

Siegfried laughed indulgently and shook his head slightly. “Be careful Jounouchi, some people believe shrimp are aphrodisiacs.” Giving him a significant look he teased, “Unless you want to walk on the wild side, then order all you like.”

Jounoucni grunted, but didn't stop eating. When the next course came, Chawanmushi, Jounouchi waved it away and requested more shrimp. His comment was: “Who wants that stuff when I can get fresh shrimp?”

Seto happened to agree, except that he preferred the Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese and golden Almas caviar. He waved away the steamed egg custard and asked for more crispy shells. Mokuba gave him a quick look, then grinned and bent back to his meal.

The next course was a grilled medallion of Kobe beef and Jounouchi dug into it with relish, distracted from the shrimp. After a second helping of that, he looked up a bit sheepishly. “Sorry, I just...”

Pegasus chuckled and said reprovingly, “Did you hear anyone complaining? We were enjoying our meal as well.” He smiled and nodded encouragingly. “The next course is steamed vegetables, a particular favorite of mine. They are steamed with spices and herbs in the water and served with a selection of sauces on the side.”

“Really? Good stuff?” Jounouchi didn't really care about vegetables, but he figured he should at least sound polite, after all Pegasus and Croquet were the only ones speaking at the table.

“Try it and find out. I find it delicious.” Pegasus nodded slightly when the waiter appeared and took his plate, replacing it with artfully cut and arranged steamed crudities.

Jou accepted his own plate and gamely bit into something that looked like some kind of star-shaped squash. “Hey, this is really good. Not as good as the Odori-ebi, but better than the Suimono, and that was some of the best soup.”

“I agree.” Pegasus smiled and shook back his long hair. “Siegfried, what brings you to Domino? Shouldn't your company be starting its plans for the Christmas Season? I know my preparation started a few days ago.”

Siegfried shrugged and shook his head. “We are not coming out with anything new this year. We want to take some time and develop our new technology. Rushing things will only lead to disaster.”

“Hnnn...If you wait too long you'll be forgotten. In today's economy if you rest too long you'll die,” Seto observed.

“Yes, but if we come out with something substandard we will sink without a trace. Have you something new to offer?” It was too much to ask that the CEO reveal a secret project, but Siegfried lived in hope.

“We have four new games coming out. Two are continuations from others and two are completely original. New games are always a challenge and finding original or fresh ideas is even harder. New talent is hard to find.”

The three business tycoon's nodded in agreement, but Jounouchi shook his head. “That ain't right. There are a ton of talented people who never get their shot 'cause they can't afford th' school or their resume ain't right. I know a waitress named Ami down at my favorite restaurant who has great ideas for games, really great, and she is self-taught on like four programming languages. She works in th' night an' stays home in th' day takin' care of her sick mom when her dad's at work. I've played some of the games she makes. They ain't as big and fancy as some of the stuff you guys put out but they are more fun. A lot of people think so too. She gives them to her friends all the time.” 

Defiantly he looked around the table. “You guys would never give Ami a shot because she don't have some fancy school degree. She's been too busy takin' care of her family ta even finish secondary school. But if you ever played one of her games ya'd be hooked.” Seeing looks of interest that varied from polite to genuine, he expounded defensively, “She ain't the only one. I probably could name half a dozen people who are just as talented, but you guys would never look at them. One guy, Myumi, a street artist, draws the most amazing murals. He can draw any monster out there so real it looks like it's gonna come ta life. And another friend of mine, Shiori, can do sums in her head faster than a calculator. She can look at any spreadsheet and total it up in a heartbeat. She can even find mistakes and stuff. She is better with numbers than you are Kaiba.” During his speech his empty vegetable plate was removed and discreetly replaced by a green tea frozen sorbet.

When he picked up his spoon, Siegfried cleared his throat slightly, “I will be happy if you introduce me to your friends Jounouchi.” The pink-haired man smiled slowly. “They sound as interesting and beautifully talented as you are.”

Seto frowned slightly; it was true his company recruited from colleges exclusively. He'd chosen to forget that talent wasn't a learned skill but something that someone was born with. Of course he knew that unrefined talent was fairly useless, but there were many ways to hone a craft that did not follow traditional paths of education. “I would like to meet them as well Jounouchi. Perhaps assess their work for myself. If they are as talented as you claim then hiring requirements such as education and experience may be waived.”

Pegasus sat back for once and didn't say a word but his golden eye roved over the group with a calculation that was unmistakable. Silence reigned as they finished their green tea sorbet and a dessert plate with the most exquisitely delicious looking tiny round cake sitting on it. It was small, barely larger than a five hundred yen coin, a rich fudge sauce poured over the thin cake wafers. Between the wafers was a strip of pink, and on top of the chocolate sauce was a rosette of white cream, topped with a fresh cherry. Drizzles of the decadent sauce circled the plate with random rosettes of whipped cream with small slivers of cherry on top.

Seto was surprised to see the blond hesitate and then set down his fork. Pegasus asked before he could, “Is something wrong?”

Jounouch laughed, his cheeks turning pink. “Nah. I want to eat it but...” He shrugged and shook his head slightly. “I'm really full and I think I'd better not. I just... I don't want to overdo it and lose it all ya know?”

For some reason that completely baffled Seto, Pegasus beamed at Jounouchi like he'd just said something that had changed world history. “Yes Jounouchi I know exactly what you mean.” Croquet stood and excused himself. Jounouchi, to get away from the temptation, stood as well, following him out of the room.

When they returned they found their table empty and their party out on the same terrace they'd been on earlier. When Jounouchi and Croquet joined them, obviously interrupting an intense business discussion, Pegasus wasted no time. “Tell me Jounouchi are you still considering my proposal?” 

Jou shifted uneasily and nodded slightly. “Uh I promised I'd think about it for a week and let ya know. Besides ya said you wanted to counter offer Siegfried’s...?” He said it as a half question.

“I do. I wasn't going to explain this yet. It's not public knowledge but given the reactions of Kaiba and Siegfried...” he said it obliquely, but he made it plain he knew his visit had triggered all of the commotion around Jounouchi. “I think you all should know what is happening.” He paused briefly as if gathering his thoughts then gave everyone a candid look. 

“I came to Japan specifically to ask Jounouchi to represent my company as a public spokesman and duelist.” He hesitated a moment then disclosed softly, “That was the first part of the plan. In a year or two I was going to ask him for something more. You see I will never have a child. My beloved Cyndia was and is the only person I've ever wanted to have a child with. When I realized my own mortality I realized how many people depended on my business and if anything were to happen to me someone would need to take over.”

He gave a fleeting smile, more a grimace than a smile, but one that expressed his feelings all too well. Nobody liked to admit to growing old or being alone for life. “I need an heir and Jounouchi is the strongest, most flexible, duelist I've ever met. I respect him for many reasons, not least of which is that he proved himself stronger than I by overcoming something I was unable to, the loss of his soul mate. I had planned to get to know him better, cultivate a closer relationship so that there would be no legal battles when I turn everything over to him, but now... Now I think he needs to know precisely what he will get when he agrees to accept my offer.”

Everyone in the group froze in shock until Mokuba asked in an incredulous voice, “You want to adopt Jounouchi and make him your successor?”

“I am going to ask him become my civil partner. As my spouse he will inherit everything.”

Seto was still frozen in place when Siegfried stepped forward. “Marry him? Pegasus that is preposterous. You barely know him.”

“Barely... My dear boy let me assure you I know Jounouchi much better than you ever will. You were not around at the time but during my... tournament days.... I became very close to all of the top duelists, all of them. At that time not a one of them kept a single thing from me. I knew them down to their very souls. I know Jounouchi as well as I know Kaiba, Yugi, Mokuba, and all of my other guests.”

“That's...” Jounouchi was staring at him with open suspicion, something Pegasus fully expected. “Not really true. You used the eye to spy. You didn't...” He closed his mouth as he realized how it would sound. Thinking fast as his whirling mind would allow he shook his head slightly. “I need to think about this. You gave me until next week to make a decision. I...” He shook his head harder. “I don't know what to say.”

“I understand dear boy. You have more than a week. You have until I die to decide.” Giving a faint smile, Pegasus nodded slightly,. “Why don't you go now? I can see you want to leave. My car is out front and will take you home or to Yugi's. Yugi will give you good advice and I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

The blond didn't look at anyone else; he simply nodded and hurried from the terrace. When Siegfried would have pursued Croquet stepped in front of him. Pegasus said, “Leave him be. He needs to think.”

“He's my date,” the pink-haired man hissed. “How dare you...”

“Your date ended when you tried to force him to drink that mimosa. Didn't you notice he didn't address you directly even once? And that he chose to sit between the Kaiba brothers?” Pegasus pointed out with a casual cruelty that he had once been known for.

“You...” The German spun around and stalked off. This time Croquet let him pass. 

Mokuba was staring at his brother with wide, dark eyes. “Seto...”

Instead of answering his brother, Seto spun to face the older man. “What the hell are you up to?” When the single golden eye stared at him impassively he ground out, “What game are you playing? Marry him? No way in hell. He is not even close to our league.”

“Our league,” Pegasus mused softly. “In my opinion we are not close to his. He is far superior to us.”

“You're insane. You know nothing of him except from some self-fulfilling fairy tale.”

“No, I know enough from just this meal. I was already convinced my choice was right but eating with him today confirmed it.” Pegasus smiled and lifted his hand to stop his scathing denunciation. “I'll explain so you'll understand.” He ticked off each dish served. “First course: the grilled shrimp. He shows that he knows himself, and that he can read you. He saw you enjoyed it and rather than waste or taunt he chose to work with you, letting everyone see that he cares more about other people's needs than saving face or manners. Second course: the cheese and caviar. He enjoyed it but when he realized what it was, he didn't care for it. He adjusted to the knowledge and moved on. Third course: the soup. He showed he can fall back on what he knows and trust himself and his choices. He didn't try to pretend to be something he wasn't. Being true to yourself is very important. He's proven that.” When Seto would have interrupted Pegasus shook his head slightly. “Let me finish. The dancing shrimp. That surprised you didn't it? That he would be able to eat such a delicacy, not just eat it but know enough about it to know it could have broken his personal ethics. He stuck to who he was again, but he also showed he could adapt to the environment, whatever it was, and even enjoy it. Fifth, Chawanmushi, probably the most important thing I saw. He refused to settle for second best when first was available, he stayed with his shrimp. Sixth, the beef. When something better came along he embraced it and moved away from the shrimp. Seventh, the vegetables. He listened and decided to give it a try, so he is definitely flexible. Eighth, the green tea sorbet. He showed he knew when to step back and refresh his perspective. And the dessert course... almost as important as the Chawanmushi. He knew when he'd had enough, recognized his limits and, rather than risk losing it all, he stepped away from something he wanted very badly.”

Seto wanted to scoff at the older man, but he knew that he'd used the same techniques to assess employees, partners and even rivals. He'd never applied them to Jounouchi before but now that the standards had been used he could clearly see the blonde's strengths. “Hnnn he didn't even know what utensils to use.” It was the best he could come up with.

“Learned skills Kaiba-boy. I'll be honored to teach him. I've always wanted to mentor a young person.” He smiled slightly. “I hope he chooses to be my civil partner, husband, whatever the lawyers call it. I think I'd enjoy teaching him about his body. He's a beautiful young man.”

Seto felt that rock him to his core. “You'd marry him? Why him?”

The white-haired man actually laughed at that hard enough to send his long hair dancing on the breeze. “Besides the qualities I just mentioned? You're not blind. He is charming, sexy, and once he makes a commitment he will honor it to death. His innocence is delicious.”

“Innocence.” Seto scoffed. “He had a lover: Kajuki Mai.”

“Doubtful. He considered her a friend, a sexy friend, but still just a friend. After his soul mate rejected him he probably sought solace in her company but I'm fairly certain they were never lovers. The woman had already met her soul mate.” He shrugged lightly. “But I'm not talking about virginity. I'm talking about his unknowing sexuality and his innocence of artifice and manipulation. He doesn’t plot and scheme betrayal with every breath. Only a true innocent would not know that he was the hottest thing in the room, turning every head not because of his manners or his lack of station but because people were dreaming of jumping him, or having him jump them.”

“Hnnn that's the second or third time you've mentioned his soul mate. What do you know about it?” This was part of the reason why he was involved in this mess. He'd better stay on task. The rest of this was pure bull and didn't effect him one way or the other.

“I recognized them as soul mates when I looked deep inside them. But I also saw that his mate would likely reject him because of... transferred prejudices and other learned behavior. It's too bad because they would have made an unstoppable team.”

“So they were both at your 'tournament,'” Seto stated. “Who is it?”

“If it was of significance to you, you would know.” Unconcernedly the other man turned away. “Don't worry about it Kaiba, I'll take care of him.” Nodding to Mokuba he strolled back to the restaurant. 

“Mokuba wait for me in the car,” Seto ordered tersely. The black-haired youth knew better than to argue with that tone of voice.

A few minutes later the waiter found him standing quietly looking at the serene terrace. “Pegasus-san said you would settle the bill. It has been put on your account, would you care to sign the check now or later?”

“I'll sign now. We're through here. Give our compliments to the chef please. We will be back next weekend.” After signing the parchment and making sure to add a generous tip, Seto nodded briefly and strode away, a graceful, classic figure moving in poetry of motion. A few of the more perceptive thought they glimpsed a haunted loneliness in his aloof features.

Monday morning Seto called Moutou Yugi to his office. He'd found out what was happening with Jounouchi and was ready to wash his hands of the whole mess. The blond was in no danger and was in fact being given an opportunity to move up in the world. When Yugi arrived Seto waved him to the comfortable grouping of chairs that looked out over the vista of Domino. He came out with it baldly, “Pegasus is looking for someone to take his place – an heir. He thinks Jounouchi is the perfect candidate. He wants to pursue a closer relationship and legally become Jounouchi's civil partner.” Seto paused for a moment for Yugi to catch his breath. “I believe von Schroeder and Otogi were sniffing around him for the same reason my brother was – Pegasus was seen with him. Industrial Illusions is a top company but it seems to have disappeared physically. It still is producing and shipping product, but there seems to be no location outside of a mailbox. Most of its personnel have been sent on leaves of absence and, from what we can gather, been told to be prepared to relocate. Nobody knows where they are moving to. Pegasus surfaced here chasing Jounouchi and everyone wanted to find out what is going on.”

Yugi was gaping at him in complete amazement. “Jounouchi-kun and... Pegasus... Married?” Yugi focused on the aspect that stunned him the most.

“If that's what the idiot chooses, then yes.” Seto rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that he'd spent most of the weekend with thoughts of that running through his mind, ruining his concentration during waking hours and destroying his ability to sleep.

“And everyone just wanted to know what was going on? Really? So everything is okay?” Yugi chewed his lip and a small dot of blood seeped out. Seto wondered if it ever had time to heal from the previous week then dismissed the thought as none of his business. If Yugi wanted to chew his lip off it didn't matter to him in the slightest. Just like if the idiot blond chose to tie himself for life to that ridiculous, one-eyed, bunny-loving freak, it was none of his business.

Standing abruptly he spun to look out over the morning-sun drenched city. “That's all. We're even. Now get out.”

Another gasp, louder and more pained sounding. It pricked at him slightly. Grudgingly, almost before he could think about it he added, “I'll bring dinner this week.”

Soft footfalls crossed to the door and hesitated. “See you Friday, Seto. Jounouchi's favorite is curry.”

After a interminable week of ignoring the world by writing genius level complex code, staring out the windows with his mind blank and a deep ache in his chest, and snarling at anyone who happened to interrupt either occupation, Seto closed down two hours early on Friday and headed home. Friday night... movie night. Most likely he would hear all about Jounouchi's plans for the future. 

During his time enjoying the vista of Domino he had come to the conclusion that the blond might be an idiot but he wasn't greedy or grasping enough to marry for a corporation or financial security. Of course Seto would have no reason to look down on the idiot if he did because that is exactly what Seto himself had done when he'd bargained with Gozoburo - sold himself. But he knew that Jounouchi and he were complete opposites, so the likelihood of the blond selling himself to Pegasus was practically zero. The ache in his chest eased whenever he thought of it. Too bad it had taken him until Friday at lunch to figure it out.

That realization buoyed him enough to make him call his majordomo and order that the chef make a variety of curry dishes with appropriate sides and pack them in an insulated box. He'd been going to plead work, sending pizza and wings along with Mokuba, but now he wanted to hear the truth of what he had surmised himself. As he shrugged into his trench coat he sighed ruefully. He was going to have to stop at a store before he got home.

***

Mokuba was shocked to see him arrive home early. “Seto! What's happening?”

He allowed himself to tease his brother slightly. “Movie night. Don't you remember?”

“M..movie... But...” He stuttered, and then let out a yell that startled the birds sitting on the roof “All right! Movies! What are we bringing for dinner because remember last week...”

“Already taken care of. The chef has it all packed.” He smiled slightly down at his brother. “I'm going to change now.” He caught his brother's look and shook his head slightly “I stopped and picked up a few things. The bags should be in my room by the time I've showered.” Seeing the anticipation in Mokuba's gray eyes he gave his brother a cool look. “No they are not 'Homo Sex Me' clothes. Honestly Mokuba when I find where you hid those clothes I will burn them.”

The gray eyes flickered slightly before his brother teased back, “Yeah I get why you didn't want to wear them. I thought Jounouchi was gonna jump you all night.”

Seto snorted at that one. “Not happening.”

“I know Seto. You made your indifference clear. But he got a nosebleed when he saw you, he sat next to you, he kept talking to you, challenging you to games. You've seen the way he plays. Nudging, noogies, he even squashed Otogi.” Mokuba chuckled and shook his head slightly. “I'm just saying if you'd been interested he'd have jumped you.”

A nose bleed? That was news to Seto. And he hadn't noticed Jounouchi treating him any different. Not that it mattered. He was not interested in Jounouchi or homosexual relationships, or relationships period. He went to great lengths to ensure he wasn't interested. He had another six weeks before his next shot so there would be no breakthrough of hormones to change his mind.

“So what did you get?” Mokuba asked as they climbed the stairs together.

“Just some loose fit Gap jeans, and a two pocket white shirt. Classic, not too expensive and not homo-erotic invitation clothes.” He opened the door and let his brother follow him into his bedroom.

“Seto is there something you want to tell me? Because you seem stuck on homosexual invitations.” The black-haired teens smile became smarmy and suggestive. “Maybe you want to tell me why you think of Jounouchi and sex? Is that why you...mmmmphhgg....” His teasing was cut off by his big brother pushing him face first onto his bed.

“Hey!” But he was talking to his brother's back as it disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing firmly behind the tall brunet. “Denial's more than a river in Egypt ya know!” He quipped as the door shut.

Sighing, he settled in to wait for the delivery of Seto's clothes. He'd pull any tags off and lay them out. That way he'd know what repressed, asexual outfit Seto had chosen. Mokuba lay back on the bed and reflected on his brother. He could remember a time when Seto had been supremely masculine, almost oozing testosterone. Even though he'd been slim, his body had been hard with muscles that bulged and rippled. Of course nobody had ever seen them but Mokuba because outside of home Seto always wore clothes that made him seem more cerebral and eccentric than muscular.

He didn't know when that had changed, but for the last few months he'd noticed that Seto's muscles were smaller, sleeker and less prominent. Also his skin looked... fuller... not that Seto was fat, but he just seemed softer, almost like a girl who worked out a lot. A tall, flat-chested girl but still, it bothered him. He liked having a big, strong brother. 

Another thing he'd noticed was that Seto didn't seem to be as aggressive or dominant. In some ways that was good, but in others... well he liked have a big strong brother. Seto was still forceful, Mokuba supposed, but he was less... well... manly about it. His jibes about his brother's preferences had actually held more than a grain of concern. Was Seto gay? Was he 'feminine?' Of course he hadn't caught so much of a whiff of Seto's sex life. He had to have one, every normal person did. Hell even he did – even if it was with his fist. Of course if he wanted to find out about his brother's sex life he was in a perfect place to snoop. Even as the idea hit he was sitting up and reaching for the night table. He expected condoms, maybe a few mags, some personal lubricant – something. What he got was a demographics study, a handgun, and a stash of chocolate. “Okay well that is too easy. He probably hid it.” Rolling off the bed he checked for a box of some kind. He blinked at the sparkling floor. Not even a dust bunny.

Frowning he stood up and crossed to the desk. All of the drawers slid open with well-oiled ease. More reports, pencils, post-it's, and a small key chain – one he remembered giving to Seto when he was about ten. “Well shit Seto, where do you hide your porn?” He mumbled under his breath.

A knock at the door made him jump guiltily. “Oh, come in.” A maid brought in several bags and boxes. “Kaiba-san asked that a specific outfit be left out, but I'm to hang the rest up,” she explained unnecessarily.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. “Go ahead. I'm just waiting for him to get out of the shower.”

The woman nodded and hurriedly unpacked the items that would be staying out, then rushed to the closet, pulling out several padded hangers. In just a minute she'd hung four shirts and three pairs of jeans. She was just putting the shoes in the shoe organizer when Mokuba stepped forward and took them from her. “You go on. I'll do the rest.” He nodded dismissively at her questioning look and she scurried from the room.

Instead of putting the shoes in the organizer he smiled wickedly. “Jackpot.” He recognized the edge of photographs sticking up from the organizer. “Wonder who you have naughty pictures of? And do they know? Are you a pervert Seto?” He mused aloud as he pulled them from their hidden pocket, ignoring the flutter of paper that fell out with them. With a gasp he paled when he saw the images. His heart clutched slightly. He had his answer. He was fairly certain that the person in them didn't know they existed. Only four in total but they were as confusing as they were interesting and disturbing.

Hoping for an answer, he scooped up the paper that he’d previously ignored. His agile mind made quick connections with the information he found. “Oh no! Seto!”

“Mokuba what are you doing in my closet?” His brother's deep voice asked from across the room.

Hastily shoving the pictures back into their hidey hole along with the sheet of paper, he stuffed the new shoes into the pocket of the organizer. Masking his shock and upset he called back, “Just checking out the stuff you bought. It's okay I guess but you'll never give anyone a nose bleed in it.” He stepped out of the closet and forced a cheeky grin.

His brother glared for a moment, then dropped his robe, preparing to dress. Mokuba couldn't help catching his breath at the changes he saw. Now that he knew... he could see it clearly. He couldn't leave it alone, not that. “Seto, are you okay? I mean... you seem... different. Softer almost.” It would poke Seto's pride and hopefully he would be able to see the changes. “You used to be all muscles.”

“I changed my workout from weights to yoga twice a week.” Seto grunted as he slid into his clothes.

“Oh. Seto... You know I was kidding don't you? About you being gay? It doesn't matter to me who you want to be with as long as you are happy.” Mokuba tried another tactic.

“Thanks, but I'm happy alone.”

“Seto... what about sex? It's normal to want it but for all I know you've never even...”

“I've had sex Mokuba. I didn't find it that important.”

“Seto what about relationships? I... I'm going to be gone in a few years and I... I don't want you to be alone.”

“If I get lonely I'll buy a pet. I don't like people very much Mokuba. They... they tend to become responsibilities that I have to carry. Besides... I fail at social interaction. I can't stand failure.” Seeing his brother's worried look Seto forced a smile. “I'll consider it okay?”

“Okay.” Mokuba knew it was said just to pacify him, but he also knew his brother would consider a relationship. “Well I guess it's time to go fail at Jounouchi's.”

That made Seto stumble. “What?!”

“Social interaction Seto.” He laughed softly. Then shot him a curious look. “What did you think I meant?”

“Hnnn.” Seto declined to answer with a grunt. As they descended the staircase he nodded to his majordomo. “Is the food in the car? And is the car waiting?”

“Yes, sir. The BMW is waiting at the stairs. Have a good evening sirs.” The stiffly uniformed man gave a slight bow as they passed. They were both so used to the treatment that neither Kaiba brother bothered to respond.

This time their knock was greeted by Otogi throwing the door wide as he danced in place to ear- splitting music that had been undetectable just a second before. “Yo Kaiba's in da house!” He shouted as he danced back a few steps and gestured them in.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and surprisingly Anzu were dancing to the heavy beats. When Otogi's words reached them Jounouchi looked up with a grin “Hey guys! Was thinkin' ya weren't comin'.” He boogied his way over to them and hoisted the cooler of food out of Seto's hands. “I'll put this in the kitchen. You guys go shake it!” He grinned encouragingly. “If I know you guys, you brought a feast so I'll setup a table and lay everything out.”

Mokuba, already bouncing to the beat, chuckled and yelled, “Ask Seto, he ordered everything. I don't even know what's in there.”

“Cool!” Jou gave them both a bright smile. “Then I know it'll be great! Yer bro only likes th' best.”

Ignoring the odd looks sent after him, Jou danced away, his body moving steadily to the rhythm despite the extra weight he carried.

“Wow nice ass,” Mokuba said softly, but for some reason, Seto heard him perfectly.

“Mokuba!” He snapped, although he kept it low enough for just his brother to hear. Not hard since his ears were ringing from the thrum of the the music.

“What? I admire a piece of art and Seto, based on the clothes Jou's barely wearing, I'd say he could cause a few nosebleeds himself tonight.” With a jaunty wave the black-haired teen threw himself into the mix of dancing bodies.

Shrugging off his brother’s observation, Seto decided to see if the kitchen was any quieter. Thankfully it was. “Do you need any help?” he asked, speaking only slightly louder than normal.

Jounouchi's back was to him and he appeared to be gripping the kitchen countertop with both hands, his head dropped forward. From his angle Seto could see Jou's lips moving but couldn't make out a word. At his question the blond jumped several inches, obviously startled, before spinning around to face him. For some reason Seto could only surmise as embarrassment for having been caught talking to himself, his face was turning dark red, even as he sputtered, “Uh, heh heh, no that's cool I was just... just.. getting the plates down. I uhm... yeah so you can go back and dance. We'll watch a movie while we eat.”

“I'd rather help you,” he admitted candidly. “I've never seen the appeal in dancing or modern movies .”

"Sometimes movies can tell people stuff without them saying a word. Ya really don't like dancing?” For some reason that made the sparkling eyes dim slightly. “I love ta dance. Best kinda foreplay. Two bodies swayin' together, just brushin', eyes meeting to promise and ta flirt a little. I think it's th' hottest thing.” Then, probably realizing what he said, Jou gasped and turned back to the counter. “I'll get th' plates. If ya wanna help, there's some utensils in th' drawer. I decided ta go green and just wash them. I don't wanna put more trash in th' land fill.”

“Ecologically and economically sound. A win-win decision.” Seto teased as he pulled out the neatly wrapped chopsticks. Just to keep the mood light he asked, “So, dancing seduces you hnnn? You 'dance' often?” It wasn't like he really cared. Jounouchi's sex life was not his business but if he wanted to share...

The fading dark red came back in a tidal wave, “I don't dance and tell. Whaddya think I am? Some kinda playboy?” He huffed across the room and pulled out a folding card table.

“Hardly.” He watched Jou unfold the legs and grab a tablecloth he'd obviously pulled out earlier. “You brought it up. I was simply chatting.”

Smoothing the cloth in place Jou opened the giant cooler and started pulling out the containers. “Well that ain't a subject we're gonna talk about right now.” Sending him a small glance, Jou grinned up at him. “Curry's m'favorite food. I know I said I didn't have one, but that's 'cause everyone brings pizza an' I didn't want ta hurt their feelin's.” The grin broadened. “'Sides, I love ta eat, so it's no big deal.”

“Fair enough.” Seto nodded and knelt to pull out some of the other dishes, arranging them on the small dining~cooking table. They worked in silence a few moments arranging and laying out according to type of dish. “Sounds like the dancing is over. The music has stopped.” He stood up and eyed both tables critically. Before he could make any changes he was sidetracked.

“Yeah, it was just one song. We don't normally get crazy like that often.” Jounouchi flashed a white grin. “Well not more than twice a night anyway.” He snickered. “Let's go tell 'em food's on.” He grabbed Seto's arm and tugged him out of the kitchen.

It was disturbing to have the blond act so familiar, disturbing and odd to have anyone besides Mokuba touch him. It caused a strange tingle along his skin, one he couldn't remember ever having before. The tingle deepened and settled in the pit of his belly when Jou stopped, bringing him along side, his subtle scent and heat reaching out to envelope him. Curious about the sensation he took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Jou's casual touch and warmth to permeate deeper, adding to the swirl of heat.

He didn't get long to feel it long. Jou's announcement of “Food's ready!” was enough to cause a stampede into the kitchen, the group of starving people forcing them apart.

Smoothing his slight frown into a congenial mask Seto followed the herd at a leisurely pace. He wasn't worried about not getting food. He was confident in his chef's abilities and he doubted the seven or eight people here would be able to eat the 'pack for twenty' food he'd given instructions for.

The gaggle was around the two tables, chattering happily about the type and variety of food. Jounouchi stood back and let them go, much like Seto, except that the blond wore a small smile and added a few comments to the mix.

“Hey Kaiba, this is great!” Yugi enthused into a small lull. “Thanks a lot!”

 

“Yeah thanks.” Honda nodded appreciatively, all his hostility from before evaporating in the face of food.

Otogi smiled and nodded. “Thanks Kaiba.”

Ryou, holding his plate carefully, gave him a small, shy smile. “Delicious looking.” But Seto noticed he wasn't looking at the food but at Jou's ass, encased in cut-off jeans that bared the bottom of his ass cheeks and hugged his cleft enticingly.

Anzu, standing closest to him, smiled and gave him a friendly little bump with her hip. “Nice choice Kaiba.” She grinned at Mokuba. “You too short stuff.”

“Hey I'm taller than you are,” he pointed out huffily.

Laughing, she moved over and ruffled his mane of black hair. “You're still younger than me and I'll always think of you as the little kid in the life-vest thing.”

Mokuba frowned at her, his ego piqued by the reminder of his previous fashion faux pas. That was years ago, couldn't she just let it go? “Then you'll always be the girl with the too-short uniform skirt I guess.” 

While Anzu sputtered and went red faced then led the group back into the main room Seto moved to get his plate only to find Jou already handing him one. “Ya need ta eat. Yer lookin... skinnier than normal.”

“I've gained two point seven kilograms since school ended.” He defended. He was still smarting from his brother's earlier remarks. He was muscular and maintained a good physique. What was with these people? He was not smaller.

“Where? 'Cause I ain't seein' it. If anything you look smaller, lighter.” He shrugged. “Not that I noticed your size in school or anything.”

“You've gained five centimeters and about about 7 kilos. Maybe your increased size is making you see me differently.” Well that and his increased muscle mass. Seto didn't remember Jounouchi being so buff. And in the clothes he was barely wearing his muscles and toned fitness was more than obvious. Putting a few scoops of curried beef on his plate along side some steamed rice and veggies he observed, “So what's with the clothes you're failing to wear? You trying to give someone a nose bleed?” Okay so it was stolen from Mokuba but it was a good way to find out information.

“Huh? Ya really think I could?” Jou looked up from his heaping plate and sent him a genuinely baffled look. “It's just some cut off shorts and an old wife beater.” He grinned slightly “I normally wear the shirt and boxers as pajamas on hot nights and I been meanin' ta throw these shorts away. They're so tight they squeeze m'balls. But I didn't get laundry done this week and it was all I had. Met with Pegasus twice.”

That distracted Seto slightly from the mental image of squeezed balls. He reminded himself that he'd come specifically to put to rest the strange unease he felt about Jounouchi and Pegasus. Taking the initiative, he tugged Jou out into the main room and guided him back to where they'd sat the previous week.

Everyone was eating and discussing the movie but no specific topic had been introduced so Seto went straight to the point. “Jounouchi, how did Pegasus take it when you turned him down?”

That brought all talking to a stop. Even the scrape of cutlery ended. Seto didn't pay it any mind he focused on Jounouchi. He noticed that the golden eyes widened slightly, lighting with an expression he couldn’t define. He kept his gaze locked on the blond, waiting for an answer.

“I uh...” Jou was swallowing hastily. Someone should tell him he would choke. But Seto was impatient for his answer and wasn't going to slow down the attempt because once he knew then perhaps he'd get some rest and peace of mind. “I ain't told him yet.”

“Why not?” Seto was uncompromising. He couldn't stand someone who rode the fence.

“'Cause I... I wanted time ta think about it. It's a good opportunity. It ain't like I'm gonna fall in love with someone an' live happily ever after. He is right about m'soul mate turnin' me down. And if I get with someone else they won't have a chance with their soul mate. So we could make a good pair that way, besides...” He bit his lip slightly, then sighed. “Ta be totally honest, I like th' idea of havin' someone. I get tired of bein' alone. You guys are great and all but you have your lives and your interests.” He smiled slightly. “I want someone ta share mine with.”

Yugi nodded slightly. “I had my soulmate as part of me. I can feel him and sometimes he comes to me – when he can. I can't imagine what it would be like if he rejected me.”

Honda shook his head slightly. “Well I ain't met my soulmate yet, but I play the field enough to know when I do.” He gave Otogi a small sidelong glance. “And there is someone I think might just be the one, but I have to get him interested first.”

Otogi completely missed the glance, but at the 'him' turned to look at Honda “You're gay?”

“I'm attracted to a guy so I guess that makes bi, because I've been into girls every other time. But I need to explore that some more.”

Otogi turned to face him fully. “Really, I read you as totally straight. If you want to go out sometime and explore I'm...”

“Great, let’s go now.” Honda put down his plate and grabbed Otogi's hand, pulling him up and away before anyone really knew what was happening.

“Wow.” Ryou grinned and shook his head slightly. “I wonder when Otogi's going to figure out he just got played.”

“Honda will probably have him sprawled out on his bed for at least an hour before the idea hits.” Anzu snickered.

“I never saw that coming.” Mokuba admitted. “Honda always seemed so straight and Otogi... well he's too... too...”

Ryou chuckled. “Honda's been hot for Otogi for a couple years now. The idiot just played with the girls to give him something to talk about with Otogi. He could keep up with his relationships that way.”

“Why didn't he make a move before tonight?” Anzu asked quizzically. “If he's...”

“Because even though Otogi has had entanglements with men before he's never openly admitted to them. He was probably afraid of Honda's reactions. When Honda admitted his sexual curiosity Otogi stepped up just like Honda probably hoped.” It was Jounouchi who answered this time. “I've been pushing him for years to go after Otogi. Seems like he was waiting for the right time.”

Anzu frowned slightly. “Jou... you say your soulmate rejected you. But you've never talked about him before. When did you meet? How? And how did he reject you? I mean... We would have noticed wouldn't we?”

Jou dropped his head, his gaze fixed on his plate in front of him. “Reject maybe ain't th' right word. I met him in school an' I knew him right away. Can't explain why or how but deep inside it was like something clicked, like a piece that was missing was suddenly there right in front of me. And when our eyes met I saw he knew me too. It was weird, ‘cause I expected him ta walk up ta me and... and kiss me or... or hug me like I wanted ta do ta him. Instead he just turned away. I tried all through school ta talk ta him and he always ignored me or... or walked away. He left after school and I ain't seen him since. That’s why at the fortuneteller I was so freaked. I thought she was a fake but she knew…” He shrugged, totally embarrassed.

Yugi laid a comforting hand on his tousled blond hair. “Jou I never knew...”

“We never saw it,” Ryou said softly, regret deep in his voice. “We, at least Yugi and I, know our other halves love us and would be with us all the time if they could. And we get to see them sometimes, every full moon. You... I would cry every day if my King of Thieves rejected me.”

Jou shook off his melancholy and lifted his head, smiling slightly. “Some things are too deep fer tears ya know? Besides ya get used to th' hurtin’. Now it's like an old friend.”

Seto, a dull pain settling in his stomach, cleared his throat slightly. “Soulmates are fairy tales. You should look for someone to spend your life with who will make you happy.”

Mokuba shifted. “Seto...”

“When are you going to tell him you refuse his offer?” Seto would not have another week like this one. He was determined to get a confirmation of his belief from Jounouchi.

“I... I'm seeing him tomorrow. I'll give him my answer then.”

“Good.” Seto nodded, ignoring the tug of unease spreading low in his gut, mixing with the pain. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Yeah! Mokuba grab that comedy will ya? I need a good laugh.” Jou reached for the remote only to freeze when Anzu spoke up.

“Well since we're confessing our love lives it's only fair that Kaiba and I do too.” She sounded determined. “I'm not involved or looking. My career comes first.” She smiled brightly. “Sound the same as yours Kaiba?”

Seto, fighting his own demons, didn't repress the imp from hell prompted him to shake his head slightly. “Actually I'm considering a relationship. Mokuba will be leaving soon and with the current staff I have in management I'll have time for a family. I'll miss the patter of little feet. Besides,” he smiled slightly, “I've always thought of an Omiai as a good way to meet a wife.”

“Well congratulations Kaiba!” Ryou bubbled, even as he saw Jounouchi's skin turn sallow and his brain began to make connections. “You'll have to tell us all about her when you meet her.”

“I haven't contacted anyone yet, but if I do I'll be sure to bring her to movie night.” Seto smiled and shrugged, more than a little uncomfortable at the deception. He'd used it a few times to get out of uncomfortable business pressures for inappropriate relationships but somehow it felt wrong here.

He didn't notice when, but at some point during the movie Jounouchi slipped away. He found him in the kitchen stowing the food back in the cooler. “Keep it. We don't eat leftovers at my home.” He disguised his charitable intentions behind snobbery. It had always worked before.

“Okay, thanks. This'll feed me for a week at least.” Jou admitted softly, with a strange husky edge to his voice.

“No thanks needed. Leftovers are for Bonkotsu. We eat fresh everyday.” More snobbery, but something in that husky tone set his nerves jangling.

“Yeah, and ya would never settle for something ordinary I guess, no matter how good for ya it was.” Again that husky edge, but deeper and with an emotion Seto couldn't identify.

“Why would I accept mediocrity?” He scoffed lightly. “I'll leave that to you Katsuya.”

“Yeah... Guess you will at that.” Putting the last of the containers in the fridge he turned to face Seto fully. He could see the blond was gathering his courage. It piqued his curiosity a bit. What did he want to say? “Seto... I...” Then leaning forward he pressed their lips together in a fast, hard, clumsy kiss.

The brunet froze, the heat from earlier rushed back to his belly, disconcerting him. A tendril of something he recognized as sexual arousal curled low in his groin. It made him stiffen and pull back. This would not happen, he would not allow this. Forcing his icy mask into place he asked coldly, “Why should I accept mediocrity?”

Ignoring the crushed, humiliated look of the blond, he spun around and stalked out of the kitchen. When Jounouchi joined them later he settled back into his place as if nothing had happened. Nothing had, at least that's what Seto tried to tell himself. But a few times he caught a glimpse of the man sitting next to him and the reddened eyes and lips told a different story. Heavy weight settled into his belly where warmth had resided before.

When he left he didn't bother to say goodbye. He'd be back next week and they would discuss it then. He’d demand an explanation for the outrageousness. Perhaps he'd call beforehand to make sure that the incident of tonight didn't repeat itself, maybe explain his lack of interest in relationships in general. 

Nodding to himself he decided that it was probably best if he gave it a few days and let Jounouchi's ego heal a bit then call. The thought made the clenching pain in his chest and belly ease. Jounouchi would forgive him, of course he would, and Seto would write off the strange kiss, forgiving the blond as well. And even though Seto didn't need the forgiveness, he would do what he could to help the blond. He wasn't intentionally cruel after all and Katsuya had looked so crushed. Resolved to call on Monday or Tuesday, he left with only a simple nod of dismissal.

As soon as he was alone Jounouchi pulled out his phone and dialed the number he'd resolved to lose the next day. Pegasus answered on the first ring. “Jounouchi! How did your movie night go? And did you try to get through to Kaiba?”

“I don't wanna talk about it. Is yer offer still open?”

“Of course.” The older man's tone became more serious, losing it’s playful edge.

“Pick me up as soon as ya can. I need... I need ta get outta here.” Desperate pain made Jou's voice brittle and cracking.

There was a sound, like a flurry of movement, then Pegasus saying, “We'll pick you up in ten minutes. Don't bother to pack; we'll get what you need on our honeymoon. Paris is beautiful this time of year.”

Jounouchi closed the phone and held onto it tightly, like a lifeline.

**** 

Seto was sitting at Hinokizaka eating a delicious meal and reading Sunday morning headlines. His brother had opted to sleep over a friend's house the night before so he was completely and gloriously alone. For reasons he chose not to examine too closely he wore another light-summer kimono in sunshine yellow. 

He was surprised and annoyed when a shadow fell over his table. Glancing up irritably, he saw a man he vaguely recognized as an investor in Industrial Illusions stopped at his table. “Quite shocking isn't it?”

“Shocking?” Seto lifted his eyebrows and glared at the man who'd dared to interrupt his quiet brunch.

“Pegasus-san taking off in the middle of the night like that with some Bonkotsu.” The man grimaced slightly. “It makes me wonder if he's having a midlife crisis.”

A strange feeling, one very like the panic he'd felt when Mokuba had been taken by Pegasus, raced through him and he forced himself to look at the man with complete boredom. “I assure you I truly don't care who Pegasus takes up with.” Giving the man a superior look he snapped his paper up in front of his face in clear dismissal. Insulted, the other man huffed away.

Ignoring the panic racing through him because of the revelation and fear of what it meant, he unhurriedly ate his brunch, sipped his mimosas and read through every page of the paper.

His calm facade only lasted until the light squid ink soup. That's when he reached the society pages. Pictures of Pegasus entering and exiting Parisian boutiques covered the page. But it wasn't the older man that made his hands clench or his perfectly prepared meal rise into his throat. It was the picture of the blond man next to Pegasus in every picture. Dressed in haute couture, hair expertly styled and groomed, and a smile bright enough to light up the whole of Paris, Jounouchi Katsuya beamed out from every angle. It wasn't the clothes or the smile that sent his gorge rising, it was the matching rings the two men wore on their left hands. Separately they could be mistaken for simple jewelry, but Seto knew that they were wedding bands. They gleamed tauntingly from every picture, echoing the golden sparkle that should have danced in the golden eyes that looked dark and dead despite the bright smile beaming from the blonde's face.

His stomach twisted painfully and he rose unsteadily to his feet clapping his hand to his mouth inelegantly. The waiter was there instantly. “Is there...” He waved the man away and hurried with undignified haste towards the bathroom. 

When Mokuba arrived home it was to find a worried majordomo hovering in the hall waiting for him.

“Kaiba-san I... There is something wrong with your brother he... he came in early from brunch and has been in his room since.” The man hesitated then added, “Sir, when he came in, he already vomited in the car twice and vomited on his way to his room. It's being cleaned but sir if he's sick he needs a doctor. He won't let me call one and he ordered me away.” He didn't mention the death threats when he'd tried to enter the room.

Mokuba bolted up the stairs, skidded slightly as he hopped around the mess the maid was cleaning, and pounded down to his brother's room. He didn't bother to knock, simply threw the door wide and ran in full tilt. At first glance the room was empty except for a soiled kimono thrown on the floor. A small sound from the walk in closet told Mokuba where his brother was. Cautiously he approached and peeked in the open door. Seto, naked except for his underwear, knelt in front of his shoe tree, something Mokuba recognized as the photographs he'd seen before gripped in his hands.

“Seto!” Mokuba rushed to his side. He ignored all that now, concern for his brother, for the wildness and almost inhuman pain that radiated from his blue eyes. “Seto what's happened?”

No answer, just that pain from unseeing eyes.

He pulled his brother to his feet, forcing him to stand. “Seto what's going on?” Dragging the completely limp man to the bed he forced him to lay back. “Tell me! Seto what's happened? Has something happened to Jounouchi?” He gestured down to the pictures of the blond. “Is he hurt again?”

Letting the images of Jounouchi from the blimp, images where the blond had been on life support, fighting for his life, flutter to the bed Seto curled into a small ball. “Hurt... I hurt him and he's gone. Forever gone.” A crack of insane laughter broke from his lips. “It's what I wanted... I thought I wanted... I didn't want to fail him more.” More insane laughter mixed with tears. “But it's not... I failed him worse.” Turning fully into the pillow he began to beat at the bed in rage and pain. “Gone and I hurt... him... again...failed always fail him.”

Mokuba let him cry it out, sitting beside him offering words of comfort and support. Finally the storm of madness and pain ended and Seto slept. Mokuba opened his phone and called Moutou Yugi. If Jounouchi was in trouble the King of Games would know.

“Moshi-Moshi,” Yugi's voice greeted cheerfully.

“Yugi, it's Mokuba. Is there something going on with Jounouchi?” He got right to the heart of the matter.

“Uh... Well... just what's in the papers? He didn't call me or anything so I don't know anything but that. He left his phone at his apartment though. He left a message late Friday when he was on his way to the airport. He said he'd call when he could.” Yugi sounded slightly uncomfortable, as if he wanted to say more but couldn't.

The papers? Mokuba hadn't read the paper that day but he was going to now. “Okay thanks. I was wondering if the food was off or something that we left there. The cook mentioned it had to be refrigerated right away.”

“Oh nothing to worry about. Jou didn't get a chance to eat another bite. And the apartment cleaners have already emptied out his stuff,” Yugi reassured.

“Great, thanks.” He hung up before Yugi could speak again.

 

*** 

Seto woke with the sure knowledge that he'd royally fucked up and then he'd compounded it by losing complete control. His only bright light was that his brother had been the one to handle his meltdown. Opening his eyes he sat up and looked around. Mokuba sat at his desk staring at a laptop screen. Beside him was a newspaper. The sight of it made him flinch and his breath catch. He didn't want to see those pictures again – ever.

Mokuba's head whipped around. “Hey. You finally woke up.”

“I'm sorry. I had a problem I...”

“You freaked out and went hysterical,” Mokuba corrected. “I've been doing research on the Depo-Provera you've been taking. Do you know the long term effects?”

“I researched it thoroughly.” Seto wasn't surprised by his brother's knowledge. If Mokuba had freaked out he would have searched for an answer as well.

“Then you know that you're exhibiting some of the more severe side effects. Your hysteria is part of it, as is your loss of muscle mass and your lack of aggression.”

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He would not discuss this with Mokuba. He should have known his brother wouldn't allow that. The smaller man crossed to him and jerked him around to face him. “Why? Why the hell are you emasculating yourself?”

“It's none of your business.” Seto deliberately closed him out.

“Bullshit. You're my brother and I love you. You're deliberately harming yourself. I have the right to know what the fuck is up with you. What does it have to do with those pictures?” He gestured to the four images of Jounouchi on life support.

“Nothing!” He snapped back. “It's none of your business. Mokuba back off.”

“Like hell it's nothing. If it were nothing Jounouchi getting married to Pegasus wouldn't have sent you into hysteria like some kind of mentally unstable woman. Tell me,” he demanded fiercely.

When he saw the cold denial on his older brother's face he snarled and leaned in close, using some of his own testosterone driven frustration. “Fucking tell me or I'll call Jounouchi and ask him.”

For a moment Mokuba thought his bluff had been called, then his brother slumped down to lie wearily on the bed. It was a minute more before Seto spoke. “I can't live with failure.” He spoke barely above a whisper, so low that Mokuba had to strain to hear it. “Every time I see him, those pictures are what I see. I failed to protect him; I failed to get him help when he lay dying. I failed... and I can't live with it. I... I've avoided him, even at tournaments, just so I wouldn't have to see him and see my own failure reflected back at me.”

Mokuba was silent for a moment then, “When you look at me do you see failure?”

There were long moments of silence, then a pained, torn admission: “Sometimes.”

That made Mokuba flinch as if hit with a whip. “That's why you work so much.”

“Sometimes.” Hoarse, agonized.

Another admission that had Mokuba physically wincing. But he rallied quickly. This wasn't about him but Seto. “Why does it matter so much with Jounouchi?”

This time the silence lengthened to almost half an hour before Seto answered, “Because I let him down. Because I... I... because he matters. I don't know why but he does.”

“Seto you care about him. It's nothing to be ashamed of.” Mokuba broke off as he saw more, a flicker of something he didn't recognize on his brother's face. “Your denial of their friendship, it was a way to avoid him and the way you care.” He knew he was right when Seto only covered his eyes with his arm. “Okay what about the Depo?”

“He was too aggressive, too provocative. He could rouse me as nobody else. Sexually I could have taken him everyday and never had enough. I needed a break from it. I decided... I decided since I couldn't have him because of my failures, I had to let him go. That wouldn't happen if he... if he ever pushed me too far. I got rid of temptation. I couldn't cut him out entirely so I removed it from myself.”

“What doctor worth his license would prescribe that to you on those grounds?” Mokuba was incredulous.

“I told him I was having unnatural cravings for a young man I cared about. It's a normal treatment for sexual deviants.” He removed his arm from across his eyes and sat up to meet Mokuba's eyes. “I let him think it was you but in reality it was Jounouchi.”

Mokuba blinked at his brother, completely stunned. After just a few moments he nodded briskly. “Right. Well, I was going to suggest you get in the jet and go get Jounouchi, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He frowned fiercely at his brother. “In your current state you’re no match for Pegasus. First things first. You need to see a shrink big brother and get your head on straight about this idea that you are responsible for the world. Then you need to clear this crap from your system and build yourself back up. No offense Seto but your muscles aren’t the only thing the Depo has shrank. Jou’s probably going to be used to a lover who is well endowed.” At Seto’s wide-eyed stare Mokuba exhaled sharply. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice... In those thin cotton pants Pegasus wears he shows off a great package. You need to be able to compete. As Pegasus pointed out, Jou doesn’t settle for second best if first is offered.”

“All of that changes nothing. I don’t want to be involved in a homosexual relationship. I don’t want to… want Jounouchi. So it doesn’t matter...”

“You don’t care that your dick and balls are shrinking because of that drug? That all of your muscles are shrinking? That you are becoming small and androgynous? Damn Seto for business alone that should bother you. Women are treated without respect and feminine men are treated with less. Seto...”

“That’s reasonable and logical. It has nothing to do with Jounouchi and his desire for a large penis. Now that I think about it, I have been getting less respect and reaction from my intimidation tactics. Perhaps the physical changes are affecting things. But as to the other, I don’t care about...”

Mokuba held up his hands and shrugged. “Fine, but you will see a shrink Seto. I won’t have you avoiding me for the rest of your life because you think you failed me because of what other people did to me.” Hopefully that lesson would sink in about Jou as well, but that would have to wait.

Seto gently touched his brother’s tangled hair. “I love you Mokie.”

“Awww shit. Seto you’re really going to a shrink. I love you too but damn it, you sound like a girl - a sister not my brother.” Despite his harsh words he caught Seto’s hand and held it tenderly. “I love you too aneki.” He teased, easily dodging the smack aimed at his head for daring to call him ‘big sister.’ Sobering, he squeezed the hand he held tight. “I miss you.”

“All right Mokuba. I can’t promise anything but…” Seto broke off, feeling an immense weight sliding off his shoulders. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I want for you Seto. Try.” Mokuba crinkled his nose slightly. “Well that and for you to shower. You puked all over yourself. No offense big brother, but you reek.”

Seto pretended to sniff in offense but ended up snorting and rolling his eyes as his ripe smell hit him. “Fine, I’ll shower. Then we’ll go downstairs and research shrinks.”

After his shower, for the first time in months, Seto stared at himself in the mirror long and hard. He'd never been particularly hirsute, but he could see a distinct thinning of his body hair. Not altogether bad but still...

His diminished musculature was pronounced. He had always been slim, but with well defined muscles and a distinctly masculine look. His neck had lost the corded look of a strong man and become softer looking, his shoulders were still broad but had taken on a more rounded appearance, sloping and curving. Definitely more feminine. His chest, specifically his pectorals were not as cut or defined, in fact there was a slight curve that was distinctly rounded like a woman's breasts.

Gagging slightly at the mental image of wearing a bra, he used his hands to explore the rest of his body, deliberately feeling for changes. He was frankly appalled. Yes he was still muscular, but everything was smaller, less defined, and even his skin felt smoother. His genitalia, wincing at the barely handful that used to overflow his grip, he took a deep breath and stood up straight.

Mokuba was right. He'd nearly emasculated himself running away from stupid fears. Glaring at his reflection he resolved to get back what he'd lost. Kaiba Seto was not a coward or woman. Damned if he was going to keep running or ever wear a bra.

Stepping out into his room wrapped only in his determination, he gave Mokuba a fierce glare. “I'll hire a trainer too. I look weak.”

Mokuba, after a quick glance, smirked. “Instead of a training bra you mean?” Without waiting for retaliation he knew would come, Mokuba scampered out of the room, his snickers trailing behind him. His brother would never chase him around the house naked... or so he hoped.

The first thing to be decided, they discovered, was whether Seto should see a Psychiatrist or a Psychologist. After three hours of research and discussion they were in complete agreement that Seto should try to work through the issues without the aid of drugs and, since Psychiatrists use drugs as treatment in addition to psychotherapy, they decided on a psychologist. More research turned up two names reputed to be the best. Yahiro Otta and Miragushi Akani. Seto ruled out Miragushi immediately. He knew himself well enough to know that he would not be comfortable opening up to a woman. He called to schedule an appointment with Yahiro Otta and was surprised to hear that there was an opening the very next day. Perhaps the doctor wasn't as good as their research indicated.

“That soon?” Seto didn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

The helpful scheduling clerk bubbled, “We had a cancellation about three minutes before you called. As it was a new patient intake and you are a new patient I was able to slide you right in.” Thinking he wasn't suitably impressed, which he wasn't the woman confided softly, “Normally there is a six week wait. You are so lucky, Kaiba-san.”

“You don't have a waiting list?” If the time was that long for appointments then it made sense they would have one.

“Normally yes, but because the doctor canceled his vacation this year and was able to accommodate everyone waiting there is no list.”

“I see. I am very lucky. My appointment is at two o'clock?”

“Yes sir. But please come half an hour early so that we can get your paperwork complete and your baseline vitals. Allow two hours for your appointment. You should be finished about four or four fifteen.”

“So one thirty to four fifteen. I will be there.” He closed his phone and glanced over at his hovering brother. “You want to come with me or...” Mokuba was shaking his head slowly.

“No big brother. You go alone and face this. If you need me I will be here for you but I think you need to do this alone... at least the first time,” Mokuba qualified his refusal. He didn't mention that he would have another driver follow as closely as possible and that he'd sit in the waiting room in case he was needed. Forcing a smile he gave him a steady look. “I'm part of the problems you need to deal with.”

Frowning slightly, blue eyes apologetic, Seto nodded slightly. “Okay.” Returning the forced smile with one just as fake, he cocked his head to one side. “Trainer?”

“Seto I've thought about it and I think it would be better if you used the fitness room and trainer at K.C.” Seeing the frown forming the black-haired teen hurried to give his arguments. “Seto we already pay the trainer. Why pay another, and yeah I know we can afford it, but why should we? Also if you... well you know everyone at the company is scared to even say 'hi' to you. Seto, until you started going to movie night you hadn't been out in a couple years unless it was related to the company. That's over now so... I think... I think that it's not healthy to be so isolated. Not just for you but for the people who work for us. Fear is one way to make them loyal but... but if you show that you aren't a machine you might... well... the socialization will be good for you and everyone else.”

Mokuba held his breath as his brother's scowl got worse for a moment then faded away. “All right but I don't want to work out with Hiroshi in accounting. His fat rolls flapping around will make me ill.”

Grinning, Mokie nodded. “He works out three times a week early in the morning, and he has lost thirty kilos so it's more like one roll of fat but I get what you mean. There is an executive block when several of the vice presidents get together and work out. The trainer basically starts you out and then you buddy up with someone.”

“Perfect, just what I need, a 'buddy.'” Then Seto sighed and reached for his cell again. Punching in a speed dial, he waited for the other end to answer.

“Moshi, Moshi,” came the distinctive voice of Moutou Yugi.

“Movie nights are going to need a new location with Jounouchi gone. Everyone's invited to my place, Fridays, six PM. I'll supply the food and drink, you guys supply the music and movies.” Ignoring the shocked sputters from the phone and his brother, he snapped the phone closed and stalked across the room to look out at the garden. Deep inside darkness and panic were welling. The changes were going to be huge and he wasn't sure he could handle it all at once. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Strong, gangly arms circled his waist and pulled him into a tight clench. “Don't worry big brother. It's the right thing to do. You'll be fine, and when you need me I'll be right here.”

Turning, he caught his brother in a fierce hug, one that clearly showed his confusion and pain. “I know Mokuba... I know.”

At the gym Seto got his first taste of how far removed from his employees he truly was. When he walked into the fully appointed, high tech workout room every person in the room literally came to a stop. Eyes wide and expressions ranging from fear to outright shock ringed the room. Before he could do more than glance around a tall, muscular blond woman, one he'd never seen before, stepped up to him. “Kaiba-souchou, your brother said you'd be here. On time and all ready to go I see. If you'll come over here I'll get your height and weight and start you on a few basics so we can get your baseline. I'm Haru, the strength and fitness trainer.” She smiled and gestured him forward. “If you get too sore I also do massage.”

Graciously ignoring the wide eyes and gaping fish-mouths of his higher level executives, he nodded briefly “Thank you Haru.” Not for the world would he show that he was stunned to see 'Haru' was a woman. True she was tall, only a few centimeters shy of his own one hundred eighty six, and she was built in rangy, muscular lines that screamed health and fitness. It galled him to admit, but she was more ripped than he'd ever been in his entire life. Her pecs were strong and defined under her tight sports bra and spandex shirt. She didn't need a bra, despite wearing one, probably for convention's sake. Strong, corded muscles rippled with every step, and Seto couldn't help but notice the tight flexing of her ass as she walked. 

For the first time in... ever... he wondered what his own ass looked like. He had a feeling there was no comparison. Fighting the urge to untuck his neatly tucked t-shirt and cover his sub-par ass, he stepped up his pace.

Haru picked up the clipboard with Kaiba Seto's assessment papers on it and smiled widely, not the least abashed that her current client was the owner and boss. She was the best and Kaiba Corporation was damn lucky to have her, huge salary notwithstanding. In her opinion it was about time Kaiba Seto took advantage of one of his most expensive and beneficial perks. “All right Kaiba-san step up on the scale.” As the number popped up she hummed slightly. “Sixty seven point seven. Height...” She measured quickly using a drop down string. “One hundred ninety two centimeters.”

That made Seto blink. He was only one hundred eighty six. “Re-measure. I've been one hundred eighty six centimeters since I was sixteen.”

Obligingly she took his measure again. Smiling slightly she showed him the results. “You must have gone through a growth spurt. You are definitely one hundred ninety two.” Grin widening she shook back her pony-tailed hair. “I'm one hundred eighty six and you are taller than I am.”

Seto realized that all of his clothes were tailor made, and he hadn't bothered about his measurements in years. He simply had the designer come to him, ordered what he wanted, tolerated being poked and prodded for half an hour, and a few days later his new clothes arrived. And since the only person he noticed was his brother, and his brother was growing at a perfectly normal pace it never occurred to him that he might still be growing as well. The clothes he’d bought at the gap had been of American sizing and he had written the differences off to poor conversion.

As he pondered the vagaries of his growth pattern Haru was busy with a calculator, working out body fat ratio and caloric intake requirements. After figuring them three times she filled out the sheet. “Kaiba-san.” Her voice had lost the cheerful, upbeat quality, becoming almost stern. “We need to go into my office for a few moments.”

Once in the office she drew the blinds to ensure privacy. “Remove your shirt please.” It was a request, but only in wording, her voice demanded compliance.

“Excuse me?” Seto goggled at her.

“Your shirt is too loose for me to accurately gauge your physical status. I want to see your tone and musculature.” She explained carefully. Her eyes were steady and completely serious.

“I...” Shrugging slightly he removed the shirt. What could it hurt? She was his trainer after all.

Haru circled him, assessing every aspect of his chest and back. He jumped and hissed slightly when she poked his belly with a strong finger and pinched the slight roundness of his pectoral. Eyes narrowed she stepped back “Kaiba-san are you transgender or hermaphrodite?”

Shock and something akin to horror made Seto stiffen and step back. “No!” He practically shouted.

“Are you sure? You're physical characteristics are... you seem to be androgynous. It is possible that it's natural, or a physical condition but...”

“I've been taking Depo-provera for two years. My last dose was over six weeks ago and my next was due in under six weeks. I won't be continuing the treatment.” He snapped. “I... was having trouble concentrating on my company with all the hormonal static.” He hadn't wanted to tell the trainer, but what the hell? He paid the woman and if she was as intelligent as she seemed she knew better than to carry tales about him.

Her eyes widened, and for the first time Seto noticed they were an olive green color. That struck him as wrong. With her golden hair her eyes should shine golden as well. Filing that away for another time, he met her gaze head on. “Well?”

“I see.” She nodded slightly. “That makes perfect sense then. At least as to why you are... different than expected. Kaiba-san I am not familiar with all of the side effects of that treatment and before I can develop a plan for you I will have to research it. For now I'm going to place you in a group that works on weight training and cardio. In a week or so I should have your custom program ready.”

“What specifically are you concerned about?” Seto asked coolly, but trepidation danced on his nerves. Jerkily he pulled his shirt back on, thankful of its concealing folds. He deliberately left it untucked.

“Your Body Mass Index is at eighteen point four. Healthy for a person of your size is a range between nineteen and twenty five. You might think that the point six is not a big deal but I assure you it is, especially if I am remembering the black box warnings about Depo-Provera use. Your failure to put on weight appropriate for your growth raises concerns about your bones and possible mineral loss. If you have lost bone density because of the hormone use then using heavier weights could result in fractures. It may be nothing, but I'd rather not risk it. You may have to do a bone density scan to double check everything, and there may be treatments to regain any lost density.” Giving him that stern look she ordered, “Go see your personal physician and tell him everything. I would feel better knowing a doctor was involved in returning you to your natural state of health.”

Seto nodded slightly. He had researched the Depo but at the time the side effects seemed like a fair trade off. Now he wasn't so sure. “All right. He'll probably see me later today. What can I do now?”

Opening the blinds and then the door she nodded to a group of young women watching a large screen plasma television as they walked the treadmills and pumped small dumbbells in their hands. “Join that group. No more than thirty minutes. Tell me tomorrow what the doctor said. Oh and I'll send up a release of information so I can see any notes pertaining to the situation.” With a friendly, professional nod, she walked away, calling out, “Good work Maroshi! Already up to one sixty!”

Squaring his shoulders, pushing down the desire to turn and walk out, he crossed the room and entered the treadmill room. As before everyone came to complete stop at his entrance. Controlling his urge to glare at the staring women he gave a general nod and casual greeting “Ohayo,” and crossed to one of the empty treadmills. A quick glance at the clearly posted operating instructions he programmed what he thought was a fair paced course and stepped on. Picking up the headphones resting on the console, he slid them over his head, hit the start button, and began to walk. After a minute the women around him resumed their workouts as well.

He was feeling pleasantly warm, his muscles moving in an easy relaxed motion, breathing deep and even while Haru, who’d discreetly watched her new client, made an unhurried circuit of the rooms, ending at his treadmill. She checked his settings and assessed his overall condition. With a wry grin she gestured for him to remove the headphones. Obligingly he slid them down around his neck. “Yes Haru?”

“You are having a nice warm up but you should begin your workout soon. You don’t want to overtire yourself.” Smiling toothily, she began pushing buttons, reprogramming the treadmill for something more strenuous. Not too much, but enough to challenge him and increase his heart rate into the target range.

Seto had been enjoying his comfortable walk but he didn’t want to argue with the expert. Sliding his on earphones he mumbled ‘thank you’ and picked up his pace in response to the new program. In just a few minutes his breathing and heart rate had increased acceptably and Haru was gratified to see very attractive pink color and little beads of sweat forming on his brow. Making discreet notes on her clipboard to add to his file, she strolled off to talk to one of the new mother’s using the treadmill a few meters away.

Ten minutes later the program ended and Seto gratefully stepped off the device he was privately cursing. He was sweating like a horse and wheezing like some kind of asthmatic bellows. Haru handed him a towel and bottled water then nodded him towards the larger weight room. “Walk around the gym a bit and cool down before you shower. Finish the water or you’ll get light headed.”

Concealing his start - he hadn’t seen her standing behind him - Seto took both gratefully, and still breathless he didn’t reply, just turned and walked to the other room. He couldn’t help but notice as he walked around that the room was empty except for him and Haru. When he regained his breath and composure back he asked, “Where did everyone go?”

“Most people only get half an hour to work out,” the blonde trainer pointed out. “The gym is open in one hour blocks with thirty minute changeover times so I can clean up.” To illustrate her point she picked up a few towels and tossed them in an almost full hamper. “Its changeover time.” Giving him a quick, teasing look that made her olive eyes sparkle with a faint gold cast, she asked, “Wanna help?”

The gold sparkle and faintly familiar accent caused a faint clutch deep in his chest. To cover it he shook his head and stepped back, laughing ruefully. “No thanks. But I will use my office shower so you don’t have to deal with my towel. Have a good day Haru.” Without another look in the woman’s direction, he spun around and hurried away.

Haru stared after her gorgeous boss, openly ogling his cute little ass, knowing he’d never look around to catch her. He was in better shape than most of the executives just starting her program and, after the doctor gave them the okay, she would design a program that would make him stellar. His limbs were long and lean, and had obviously once been exceptionally strong. His shoulders were wide and despite being faintly sloped, showed the promise of masculine squaring that was hot and sexy. His waist and hips were small, too small with a disturbing concavity that would soon turn into a rock hard eight pack. Kaiba Seto was going to be her masterpiece, and maybe she'd get a taste of him while working on him. He was a nine on the 'hot' scale now. When she was done he'd be off the chart. Whistling cheerfully under her breath at the images of the future Kaiba, she turned back to her job.

Back at his desk, freshly showered and dressed in his suit, Seto had to admit he felt good, refreshed and awake. He was going to enjoy working out. Perhaps he could make some kind of workout, even just a walk, mandatory. He would have to think about it more. He pressed the button for his intercom and briskly informed his admin to schedule an appointment with his physician as soon as possible, stipulating that if he could see him today it would have to be four thirty or later. He wasn't surprised when she came back almost immediately with a four thirty appointment.

Not surprised, after all he paid the doctor a hefty retainer to be on call for him and his brother twenty-four seven. Really asking for an appointment was a courtesy that maintained the polite fiction that he didn't own the doctor.

Yahiro Otta's office was surprising. Instead of a modern medical high rise with smoked glass and brushed chrome in the middle of a medical compound, Seto found himself stepping out of his limo and onto a small cul-de-sac just off the main street of the medical complex. The only building on the block was a large, modern Victorian style house with a small kanji sign that read “Yahiro Otta.” No other information was printed on the sign. Shrugging slightly, he took the stone path up to the glass door. Through the glass a woman sat at a desk of polished wood speaking on the phone. When she hung up, he knocked lightly and entered.

Her name tag read 'Fusa.' He found it particularly apt for her position. She fit the name perfectly, being in her early fifties with a round comfortable face and body. “Hello I am...”

She hushed him quickly. “Sh... Sh... Please do not say anything. It is not important that you tell me. Confidentiality is vital. You simply have to give me the time of your appointment and I will direct you to your room.”

“My room? My appointment time is two o'clock but I was told to come in at one thirty to handle paperwork.”

“Welcome. You are in the west wing, room four. Use door four from now on and enter from the drive. It is more discreet. Your driver may drive around to the back and park out of sight of the street. The door is near there.”

Seto blinked in surprise. It was rare that anyone went to such lengths to protect the privacy of their patients. “You...” He broke off when she handed him a large manila envelope.

“Kindly go down the west hall.” She gestured, “And into room four. There is a pamphlet to explain everything. If you get hungry or thirsty there are drinks and snacks. When you have completed your paperwork pick up the blue phone and tell the nurse you are finished.” 

Frowning slightly at the unorthodox greeting of Fusa, Seto made his way to room four of the west wing as directed. Given the odd reception he didn't quite know what to expect of his room. He was surprised by the pleasantly modern furniture with touches of traditional embellishments. The colors were contrasting without being jarring and the overall effect created a welcoming atmosphere he could relax in.

The packet of papers was what he assumed to be fairly standard about his current health, his health background, medications, and insurance. Then he got to the last few pages and hesitated. The questions were marked as optional and seemed to be targeted. Questions about his first memories and his parents filled the first page. The second was about his dreams and ambitions. It all seemed innocuous. Seto kept his answers to a minimum but answered as honestly he could. He finished with fifteen minutes before his appointment. Without hesitation he picked up the phone. It was answered promptly by a soft-voiced, efficient-sounding woman.

“Yes, sir?”

“I’ve finished the paperwork.”

“I’ll be in to get it.” There was a click and just a few seconds later a door discreetly tucked behind a decorative screen opened. A small, nearly beautiful woman of about thirty years with a name tag of ‘Ai’ smiled politely and nodded in greeting. “The doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Seto nodded in return, handing her the packet. “Thank you.”

Another smile and the woman bustled out of the room and to the observation area where the psychologist waited. Keeping her voice low, even though the tall brunet clearly visible through the observation glass wouldn’t be able to hear her even if she screamed, she handed the packet over. “Here you are.” She barely waited a second before asking, “So what do you think Yahiro-sensei?”

“I think I’ll know more when I’ve read the packet and observed for a little more time.” He tempered the rebuke with a gentle look of understanding. The young ones always got to her. “Have Sulei go in and get his vitals.”

The woman blinked at him for a moment then tilted her head slightly. “Sulei? Are you sure you…” His look cut her off. He was the doctor and she was just the nurse. If he wanted to observe his patient’s reactions to the bombshell nurse then she wasn’t to question it. “Yes sir.” She hurried out of the room before her wayward tongue could get her in trouble. Even though she’d been with Yahiro-sensei for more than ten years she always felt her job was in jeopardy when she questioned him. She felt she was hanging on to it by a thread as it was.

One of the requirements of her getting the job was that she not fall in love with him. It had taken her almost a year, but she'd broken that rule. She was sure he knew. How could he not? He was a professional trained to see emotions. As long as she didn't question him or make cow's eyes at him, her job was safe, but she always felt like she walked a tightrope. In all the years her love hadn't died, but had grown. She knew it was hopeless but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

The psychologist watched with keen eyes as the nurse he’d hired to help assess sexual health in his male patients breezed into the room all bright smiles and warm friendliness that were entirely natural. They went well with the natural beauty of flawless skin, silky ink-black hair and doe-like eyes. Several times he’d wished that he was attracted to Sulei instead of his long time nurse, Ai. But he knew it was a matter of heart and for whatever reason his heart had settled on the prickly, ultra-professional nurse. The one time he’d hinted at a date she’d acted as if he’d threatened her with a gun. Several times he’d been tempted to fire her just to be free to pursue her, but he didn’t want to risk losing what little of her he had; so, he bit his tongue.

Shaking out of his musings, the doctor assessed what he saw with a sharp eye. Kaiba Seto was polite, cooperative, and not in the slightest interested in the hint of cleavage and discreet length of leg shown to advantage in the professionally attractive uniform he supplied his female staff. He was interested to see that the young man didn’t even glance at the heart-shaped bottom displayed to perfection when Sulei bent over to write his results on a slip of paper.

He was surprised to see that his famous patient didn’t even watch the sexy Sulei leave the room. Instead Kaiba Seto folded his hands and seemed to focus in the middle distance in an attitude of almost meditation. Otta continued to watch for a few minutes, waiting for his patient to grow restless and start to explore the room. What he did then would tell a lot about him. Would he head for the books? The television? The computer? The artwork? It all had meaning that would help the doctor help him. However, Seto did nothing but sit perfectly still and, after a few minutes, the watching psychologist realized that he wouldn’t budge. That told Yahiro Otta something else, something that sent a pang of disquiet through him. Kaiba Seto was entirely too controlled. Very few things can instill that kind of control and none of them were healthy.

Concern furrowing his brow, he opened the packet of information, skimming over it quickly. There wasn’t much there. Nothing that wasn’t readily accessible in the published biographies of Kaiba Seto on the web. Setting the papers aside he stood and smoothed his comfortable shirt and trousers. Time to meet the man a lot of people called a dragon.

When the psychologist walked into the room Kaiba Seto rose and bowed to him slightly in a show of good manners that was entirely unexpected. “Kaiba-san. It’s nice to meet you. I am Yahiro Otta. You may call me Otta.” He greeted, telling him to use his first name in an attempt to initiate a friendship.

“Thank you for seeing me on short notice. Yahiro-sensei. I’m Kaiba Seto.” The tall brunet completely ignored his request to call him Otta. That was exactly as the psychologist expected.

“Please, it is my honor. Sit and be comfortable.” He smiled and shrugged. “I know I will.”

Still his patient waited until he sat to resume his seat. When Kaiba didn’t say anything Otta took charge. “I’ve read your file and of course I’ve read about you in newspapers. You are an amazing young man. Tell me what can I do for you?”

“I… I was surprised that your paperwork didn’t ask that,” Seto stalled. He was feeling uneasy. The doctor wasn’t what he expected. He expected an older man in his fifties, maybe comfortably plump and wearing glasses. Instead Yahiro-sensei was a man of perhaps thirty-five, well-built and tall with wavy black hair and wire framed glasses framing keenly intelligent gray eyes.

“I prefer to hear it from you. Written words don’t convey as much emotion as your voice and face,” he explained carefully.

“I see.” A frown creased Seto’s brow. “All right.” A pause, then, “I’m… I don’t deal with failure. It haunts me. My past failures have made me do things that… are not healthy. I’m hurting myself and my brother because of my inability to cope with my failures.”

The doctor nodded slightly, but he was concerned. “Hurting yourself and your brother how?”

“You read my medical history. I didn’t put down that I’d been taking Depo-Provera shots for two years. I was having trouble controlling my hormones and because of that I couldn’t concentrate. My brother was kidnapped because of my inability to focus.” It wasn’t the truth but it was close enough to the truth that Seto didn’t feel bad about the deception. He wasn’t ready to admit to the intense attraction he felt towards Jounouchi. It was unnatural, wrong, and he had gotten over it. Only the lingering memories of his failure gave him pause. “Because I couldn’t protect my brother Mokuba, because he was kidnapped and I have trouble dealing with my failure I have been avoiding him. We are all the family we have. I’ve left him alone much more than necessary simply because I can’t face him without seeing my own failure.” He stopped and pressed his lips together tightly for a moment, holding back his emotions. “It hurts us both.”

“You are speaking of emotional pain.” He hesitated a moment then asked softly, “Have you ever hurt him physically?” The doctor was relieved to see genuine outrage blaze from the younger man’s blue eyes.

“Never! I would never hurt Mokuba,” Seto rasped harshly. “It’s because he found out I was using the depo and work to avoid him… because I couldn’t face him… only his pain is the reason I’m even here. I never want to hurt him.”

His reaction loosened a knot of concern in Otta’s chest. Kaiba Seto hadn’t physically harmed his little brother and once his brother’s emotional pain had become involved, his patient had taken steps to resolve the issues so his brother wouldn’t have more pain. That kind of selfless love wasn’t the kind between siblings, but more of a father for his son. “You put his pain before your fears. That's... exceptional.”

Seto just shifted slightly and shrugged. He wasn't going to try to explain his feelings for Mokuba. If the doctor was half as good as reputed he shouldn't have to.

Seeing his patient's discomfort at discussing the obvious emotions he had for his brother, Otta smoothly changed the subject. “Depo-Provera for two years. What side effects are you seeing?”

“Mood swings, over-emotional responses, diminished aggression and no sexual drive.” He gave the man a direct look. “In business you have to be aggressive if you want to succeed.” Daring him to say anything with his eyes, Seto continued, “Physical changes.”

“I see. Have you seen a medical doctor about these issues?” Otta smiled to himself at the other man's look. If this was Kaiba Seto's diminished aggression then he must be a dynamo when normal.

“I have an appointment with him after ours,” Seto explained.

“I see you have things in hand. Please have him send me the details as they may affect my treatments. What else have you done to aid in your recovery?”

“Physical training. I've grown taller but my weight hasn't kept up. My trainer wants the doctor to do a bone scan in case the Depo has caused bone loss and won't let me lift weights until I have his clearance. I'll be doing aerobics and cardio until then.”

“Sounds like a sensible young man.” Otta nodded approvingly.

“Woman,” Seto corrected automatically. “Haru – Kaiba Corporation's physical trainer – is a woman.”

“All right then.” Filing that away the doctor bent back to the paperwork. “May I call you Seto?”

There was a long pause where Otta could see the brunet struggle with giving him that kind of entree versus the need for distance. The decision came very grudgingly. “Yes.”

Smiling slightly, Otta nodded. “You may call me Otta. Seto, I see that you list your brother's birth as your first memory. How old were you when he was born?”

“I was almost six.” Seto could recall the day perfectly. He could smell the antiseptic of the hospital, hear the squeak of nurse's shoes on tile, and see his father holding a squalling red bundle with tears raining down his face. He could hear his father's voice, hoarse and broken, saying that they had to protect all they had left of Mommy...

“Tell me everything you remember.”

Seto blinked at the man, surprised. He didn't see what that memory had to do with anything. He'd never shared it and didn't want to now. “Why?” He asked flatly.

“Because I want to see how sharp your memory is and because I want to get to know what's important to you,” Otta explained patiently.

Seto frowned slightly. “Fine.” Concisely, with as little emotion as possible, he recounted the scene.

“Well your memory is sharp. Tell me, do you remember what you were feeling then?”

“Feeling? I...” He closed his mouth with a snap. Of course he knew, but he hadn't ever admitted to the feelings. “I... I don't see why it's important.”

“It is. Everything is affected by everything else. If you don't want to share we'll move on to the next question.” The doctor made a small note, illegible to anyone but himself. “You called your father 'Pere' and your mother Okasan. Was your father French and your mother Japanese?”

That made Seto blink. He hadn't consciously called his father 'Pere' but that was how he always thought of him. “Yes.”

“I see. I presume you resemble him and your brother resembles your mother?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me about them. What do you remember?”

Seto hesitated, not really sure what to say. He didn't really know anything. “I... I'm not sure I know anything.”

“Surely you do. You were six when your mother died and older when your father passed. What... what did they do for a living? What did they like to eat?”

The knowledge, once he looked for it, was right there where it had always been. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Seto started to answer in a low, halting voice, "My mother... my mother loved sakura...

After almost an hour of what seemed like pointless conversation, Seto exited the west door to find his limo waiting. Grateful for the end of such a useless waste of time, hoping it got better as time went on, he hurried to his real doctor's office. If he'd left through the door he'd entered he would have seen one of his myriad of cars waiting out front with an anxious little brother in the back seat.

When GPS on the limo told Mokuba that his brother was away from the psychologist's office, Mokuba left the car and went into the office. When he walked in three women looked up with varying degrees of surprise and welcome.

An older lady wearing a tag that identified her as 'Fusa' greeted him politely. “Hello and welcome. What can I do for you?”

The other two women, a bombshell wearing a nametag 'Sulei' and a quietly stunning woman in a classic nurses uniform named 'Ai,' stepped back, obviously letting Fusa handle the unexpected visitor.

“I'm here to see Yahiro Otta.” Mokuba made it a statement of fact. He wasn't asking, but simply informing them of his intent. He would see the man.

“He's done with appointments for today. Did you perhaps get your appointment date confused?”

“I don't have an appointment. I want to speak to him on a personal issue.”

“I...” Fusa looked over at Ai and Sulei. The doctor never, to the best of her knowledge, had a personal visitor to the office.

Ai, dark eyes freezing to chips of ice, nodded and took control. She knew what this was about. When she'd first started working for the doctor he'd been involved with a younger man. She'd actually seen them kissing. This young man, hardly of legal age, was the same general type as the one she'd seen all those years ago so she knew this person was probably Yahiro Otta's young lover. The knowledge hadn't stopped her from falling in love with her boss, but it had given her a healthy disgust of his sexual preferences. This boy was half his age! He might be legal – barely – but that didn't make it right.

“Right this way,” she ordered crisply, turning down the west hall and leading him to the treatment room where the doctor was still making notes on Seto's chart. With only a quick knock, one that she didn't give time for the doctor to answer, she pushed open the door and marched into the room.

“Ai what...” Confused, because his nurse knew that he didn't want to be interrupted so soon after a new patient, he glared angrily. He needed to get down all his impressions and ideas.

“Visitor for you,” she snapped as Mokuba followed discreetly into the room. Without another word, she spun around and stalked out, closing the door forcefully behind her.

Otta blinked at the door, totally taken aback by the normally professional nurse, then collected himself and stood politely even as he discreetly closed the folder he was writing in. “I'm Yahiro Otta. How may I help you?”

The black-haired youth stared at him for a long moment, his steely eyes taking in every aspect of his appearance twice before answering coolly, “Kaiba Mokuba. You just saw my brother. I'm not here so you can help me. I'm here to make sure you can help my brother.”

For the second time in less than a minute, Otta was completely caught unprepared. “Kaiba... Mokuba?”

Throwing himself into the chair that was still vaguely warm from his brother, Mokuba gestured imperiously. “Sit, we need to talk.” Without waiting for compliance, he continued, “Call me Mokuba. I'll call you Otta. We're going to be working closely together so no need for formalities.”

Gathering his composure and his sense of humor, and shelving his intention of speaking to his nurse, the doctor sat meekly. He had a feeling speaking with the younger dragon was going to be highly enlightening and entertaining.

*&*

After the low-key appointment at his psychologist's office, Seto’s doctor's appointment was almost exciting. The nurse greeted him by name and ushered him in immediately. The doctor followed on her heels. In just ten minutes, several tests were ordered and Seto was on his way for a bone density scan. Overtime for the technician and radiologist were not an issue; Kaiba Seto wanted answers and had more than enough money to pay for them.

Three hours later, he was on his way home again, printed results in his hand. His T-Score was negative point zero five. Lower than normal, but not Osteoporotic. His Z-Score again was lower, but still within acceptable if not normal limits. The doctor had recommended a cessation of all depo-provera, and an inclusion of several supplements and a prescription, as well as workouts consisting of mild to moderate weight lifting to build his bone mass back to normal. They would repeat the tests in six months. Armed with the info and prescriptions, Seto vaguely thought that Haru was going to be able to get to work on his training plan. It gave him a dim sense of satisfaction at having gotten the information she requested so quickly.

When he arrived home Mokuba was waiting on the steps. “What are you doing out here?” Seto blinked in surprise at his sibling. Normally Mokuba would be inside working on homework or playing games.

“GPS said you were on the way home. Decided to wait out here.” Dark gray eyes assessed him critically. “Did you go to the shrink?”

“Of course. I did. I don't break promises to you.” Sinking down on the stairs next to his brother, Seto shot him a quizzical glance. “Why wait out here?”

Mokuba shrugged. “Because I wanted to see you before you put your 'everything is okay' face on. I can see you are not upset. Did you like the doctor?” When his brother hesitated, Mokuba added, “Honestly.”

“Honestly huh?” Seto echoed Mokuba's shrug. “I don't like or dislike him. He wasn't what I expected and I am withholding my opinion for a while. Today seemed like a lot of useless chatter.”

Mokuba knew his brother hated useless chatter. Concerned, he asked, “But you're still willing to give it a try?”

“Of course.” Seto stood and offered his hand down, pulling his brother to his feet. “I promised, didn't I?”

*&*

The next morning he hand delivered the doctor's reports and recommendations to the gym. Even though it was early, before seven in the morning, the trainer was in the gym working with several people. He couldn't help noticing that the people working out at this time of day were significantly overweight and obese in a few cases. He hadn't realized he had so many overweight employees. As a company that dealt with the public in high-visibility roles, appearance was a strong part of the entire package. These employees were not of the caliber he expected to have working for him. He would have to discuss the hiring policies and physical requirements with human resources.

Haru, aware of everything that happens in her gym, saw him enter and, with a quick word to the woman on the treadmill, turned and greeted him softly. “Kaiba-san. You are early.”

“I brought the paperwork from the doctor,” he explained briefly as his gaze continued to move around the room, taking note of the signs of gluttony around him. Frowning fiercely, the brunet asked briskly, “May I speak to you alone for a few moments?”

Nodding, she took the folder and gestured her office. “I'll look at them later.” She hesitated briefly. “I can't leave this group alone for more than a couple minutes.”

Seto didn't bother with niceties. “Your current group seems excessively obese. This is not the image we strive for here at Kaiba Corporation. I don't believe I know any of them but I'd like their names so that I can make sure they are not in high-visibility areas.”

Haru's eyes had widened at the first statement, but as he spoke they narrowed and darkened to a deep khaki green. “Kaiba...” Her voice was hard and she deliberately left off the honorific. “Do you realize how that sounded? How bigoted and discriminatory?” Not giving him a chance to answer she continued, “This particular group is my special needs group. Diabetes, thyroid disease, heart disease, cancer, neurological and muscular issues are the norm in this group. I would strongly suggest you put your prejudices in your back pocket and shut it. You try to hurt any of these people, people who are here up to two hours early so they can try to achieve or maintain their health, you are looking at a law suit and probably boycotting from several civil rights organizations.”

“Medical issues?” Seto hadn't realized that before he opened his mouth. Before he could apologize she snapped back.

“Yeah, an' not th' kind they got by takin' drugs voluntarily,” she growled and her accent slipped. For just a moment she seemed to disappear and another blond, one with golden eyes, glared at him with outrage. Then she huffed through her nose, something Jounouchi would never do, and the image melted away. “I have to get back to work.” Without another word or look, Haru stalked off. Feeling a twinge of remorse he left quietly.

When Seto returned at his scheduled workout time, he found Haru to be professional, courteous, and still furious. Although she didn't show it with any word or deed, she managed to communicate her outrage in the silent ways peculiar to women. He told himself it didn't disturb him, after all she worked for him. He could fire her in a heartbeat and replace her in five seconds. But he couldn't deny the feeling that he'd been chastised as he left the gym. Aching, sweating, and chastised did not suit Kaiba Seto in the slightest. If she continued her silent, invisible harassment she'd find her ass on the street.

Caught up in his anger, the brunet didn't notice that he left the gym limping and in obvious discomfort. Haru watched him go with too-perceptive eyes. Her boss was going to be sorry he rushed his workout. Even though she privately considered the pain well deserved, as a professional she couldn't allow him to continue in pain. It discouraged exercise and, with Kaiba's health issues, could be dangerous. Huffing out a breath she excused herself from the group she was watching and went to call up to Kaiba's office to schedule a massage. A small germ of an idea nipped at her and, with a devil perched on her shoulder, she decided that a very special massage was in order.

At six-thirty that night Kaiba Seto glanced up at his assistant’s knock. It was rare for Yoshi to disturb him in such a way. Donning his working mask, he called, "Come!" He kept the surprise off his face when, instead of Yoshi, Haru strode in carrying a large blue bag in one hand and a rucksack on her back.

"Yes?" He didn't know what the woman wanted but he wasn't going to encourage it. He had work to do.

"You were limping today. Pain is not a motivator and is a sign of damage. If you damage your body you will not be able to recover your strength and health." She set the blue bag down and slid the rucksack to the floor. "I am giving you a massage. Go change into whatever makes you most comfortable. I am alright with anything - or nothing - you decide to wear."

"I have work to do." Although if Seto were honest a massage sounded wonderful. He was aching from the workouts, as limited as they were. His physical weakness infuriated him and he was determined not to give in to the weakness. He would heal and he didn't need a massage.

"You can take half an hour. If you don't allow me to help you then I will have to ban you from the gym for three days. When you come back you will be more sore." Haru was right and, what was more, she had the right to enforce her rules. When she signed on as gym coordinator and fitness trainer, she was given absolute dominion over the gym. Even Kaiba Seto couldn't take away her ability to make this call, not unless he wanted to violate her contract and open himself up to a punitive lawsuit.

Seto was very aware of that little clause. He couldn't believe that Mokuba had signed the contract giving her the right to order them around in their own building. If he didn't want his recovery set back three days or more he had to give way to this. "Fine, but I'll wear my workout shorts. It is inappropriate for you to suggest anything else."

She just shrugged. "Most massages are with just a towel or completely naked. I am a fully trained and licensed masseuse in Swedish and Aromatherapy massage. I have studied acupressure and shiatsu for three years and have graduated top of my class in each. If you feel uncomfortable with your body then of course wear what you like, but I assure you I am here strictly as a professional."

Seto curbed his snort of disbelief. Something about the young woman got on his nerves and he didn't quite know what. He'd read her resume and seen her credentials. She was a highly-trained, highly-recommended professional, but for some reason she set his teeth on edge. He didn't trust her, and yet at the same time he kept looking at her, expecting something... something that never happened. Without a word he stomped into his private bathroom to change.

While her boss went to change Haru busied herself with setting up her massage table, warming pot, and stone heater. She wanted everything ready for when Kaiba returned. She only had half an hour - she was in no doubt he'd keep her to that time frame - and she wanted to make the most of the time allotted.

It was her turn to stifle a snort when her boss came out wearing his gym shorts and obviously nothing else. Didn't he know that he should at least wear a strap under those shorts? Especially with his... impressive package peeking out the edge.

She gestured for him to lay down. "On your stomach please. I want to start on your legs and work up to your back." Concentrating on his feet and legs she combined some reflexology with Thai massage techniques, stretching and moving his long.. long... deliciously long... legs into yoga-like positions. When the tense muscles had relaxed to her satisfaction she moved up to his back... just as deliciously long and strong. At first she focused on basic Swedish Massage techniques, but when the knotted muscles resisted, she turned to the hot stones. Carefully she placed them at each of the Nexis then began to manipulate them deep into the muscles.

Haru monitored her boss's physical state. She was impressed by the control he'd shown in adapting to the hot stone massage. Most people took a long time to adjust and had to be shown major benefits before accepting the pain from the stones and deep tissue massage. Kaiba was extraordinary in the way he accepted not only the pain but the release too. Most of her clients let out loud sighs or even moans of contentment. Kaiba had barely made a sound.

Seto was amazed at the intense washes of heat and release running through his body from something as simple as heated stones and massage. Each time one of those tiny 'hot spots' let go warmth surged through his body and he could feel himself relaxing in ways he'd never thought he could, ways he hadn't known existed. Giving himself up to the ebb and flow of the heat, pain, and release cycle, he relaxed totally. 

He didn't tense, in fact he barely noticed, when the strong deft, hands placed the stones on his buttocks, pressing them firmly into what Seto could feel was a pair of deep seated 'hot spots.' He rode out the pain, breathing through it, allowing it to peak and flow, leaving behind a deep spreading warmth that travelled upwards across his back and down into his thighs. The release and heat felt so good, so relaxing, that he couldn't help the complete relaxation of his entire body. He revelled in the freedom and warmth for several minutes, basking as it enveloped his entire body.

A small cough and gentle shake of his shoulder brought him out of his stupor. "Huh?" He didn't sound particularly intelligent, but it was the most effort he wanted to put into talking. He felt too good to put up with anything.

"Kaiba, you need to go clean up. I need to sterilize my table as well as wash the sheets and..."

Seto stirred slightly, turning his head to glare half-heartedly. "What? Why?" Even as he asked the question he became aware of a cooling sensation on his lower body. Cooling and...wet. Horrified he sat up quickly and looked down at himself. Wetness covered him from navel to knees, saturating his shorts, and a puddle of pale yellow liquid was rapidly forming from the droplets falling from the table. "What the hell?" 

Haru stifled a chuckle at the look of horrified embarrassment on her boss's face. Mission accomplished. Now for the education. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You relaxed and the warming stones stimulated your sciatic nerves. The combination allowed your bladder to void. Completely normal reaction."

"Bullshit. What did you do to me?" Suspiciously "You planned this."

"Don't be ridiculous Kaiba. I only gave you a massage that you badly needed. And while this is not a common event, it is normal. However I have no way of knowing who will have the reaction so there is no way I could have planned it." Taking a deep breath she decided to go for broke. "You can't control every aspect of your body. In fact humans consciously control very few of their natural responses. They can't be controlled that way. It's nothing to be ashamed of. From now on we won't use the hot stones on your sciatic or lumbar area." Giving him a pointed look she made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go shower or something while I clean up in here. I'll call housekeeping and let them know to shampoo the carpet as well. See you tomorrow at the gym."

***

Seto approached the gym with a hard, determined stride and blood in his eye. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what the traitorous bitch of a trainer had done. The stupid woman hadn't quite been able to conceal the glint of satisfaction in her sickeningly wrong green eyes and a few minutes research online told him that an experienced masseuse like her did know exactly how to make his body release exactly as it had. She was a liar and a scheming bitch. She'd manipulated his body and forced the humiliating release of bladder control simply to make a point. Kaiba Seto didn't tolerate being manipulated and humiliated by anyone, much less a scheming, second-rate, traitorous, low class blond on his payroll. The bitch was fired and would be lucky to ever work again when he got through with her.

He was thwarted from his goal by a cheerful red and white sign announcing that the gym was closed for maintenance for the day. Spinning on his heel, Seto stalked to his office. He was half-tempted to track down the bitch and fire her, but he thought about it he settled back into his chair. Let her think she got away with it so that when he did fire her he would have the satisfaction of seeing the shock and surprise cross her face just like he was sure it had been painted on his when he'd discovered another blonde’s betrayal. Stabbing his intercom he ordered the three heads of his accounting department to his office right away. The errors in the last few weeks had gotten worse. It was time to end the incompetence.

Half an hour later Kaiba had gone from enraged to disgusted. He's worked with these men for years and he'd never seen their absolute incompetence? What did that say about him? "What do you mean by that? These are simple errors. There is no excuse for this kind of shoddy work. Simple addition errors? Values entered on the wrong line? Inverted numbers? These are things a grade-school child could see. You say you hire the cream of the crop from the best universities around the world and this is the best you - and they - can do?"

"Kaiba-san, not all young people have your drive or talents. We hire the best but they are far from perfect. As I was saying before, perhaps instead of recruiting directly from schools, we should make job requirements that are based on job history as well," Natsu, his head of accounting proposed.

"So recruit from other companies? That's your answer to this? Not more training or better skills-testing prior to employment?" Seto made sure he understood.

"Yes sir, and it would cut down on our training costs as well," Natsu's assistant Yamoto chimed in.

"So, we should take potentially problematic employees from other companies; employees who have already learned good and bad habits and may have developed conflicting loyalties? Is that what you are suggesting?"

"Uh... Well sir not quite like that, but..." Natsu mumbled, seeing his idea going down in flames. "I am not sure what else we can do. We already recruit the best from the top schools and we still have these kinds of errors."

Out of the blue Jounouchi's voice rose from his memories reminding him that not all talented people had the opportunities for education. "I have an alternative idea. Still check the schools but advertise internships - paid internships. Acceptance based on testing scores. The interns will of course be paid less, but make it more than minimum. Also offer the most promising interns on-the-job college credits. Setup a program like we have in the graphics design department. A program like this would not only increase loyalty to the company, it would allow us to bring in more diverse and talented people, and the marketing and public relations will also be very positive. I will meet with you three, human relations and public relations to discuss this further."

"Sir..." Ionu, the third and most junior member of his lead accounting team spoke for the first time. "That's incredibly generous. I'd like to request heading the project. I've felt for years that our hiring practices were not in step with current trends. I've sent several memos and recommendations to Natsu-san regarding quality checks, disciplinary procedures, and retraining steps. I feel that some of my recommendations could definitely be put to good use in this new venture. I can retrain and discipline the problem areas and weed out the employees who have gotten lazy or careless and don't want to change. Bringing in fresh new employees hungry for success should completely energize our department!" Bowing his head he begged, "Please Sir, let me do this!"

Seto narrowed his eyes at the other man. It was rare and extremely rude for a subordinate to speak out in the way Ionu had. It showed lack of respect for Natsu. But it showed ambition and drive, not to mention pure balls, to put his career at risk by openly trying to step on his boss. "Hnn... get me copies of the memos. If I find them acceptable I will contact you about heading the new project." Frowning slightly he added, "If they are not... I will probably not see you again." Standing, he signaled that the meeting was at an end.

Natsu, rigid and obviously hanging on to his temper by a thread, said clearly, "I will have an initial outline for a plan for this project by the end of the day." With an old fashioned bow, he turned and stalked from the room.

After a few hours and a small lunch in the executive dining area where he couldn't help noticing Natsu sat hunched with three of his contemporaries, Seto returned to his office to find a folder from Ionu waiting. Surprised and vaguely impressed by the other man's ambition, he took the file and ordered he not be disturbed by anyone. The file was arranged simply with dated and time stamped memos and emails. Each date/time stamp section corresponded issues detailed in the memos. Some Seto knew about and some he didn't, but in each case he found Ionu not only detailed the problem, but the cause and possible solutions. Notably absent were the responses sent by Natsu. Ambitious but unwilling to take the knife to his superior. Loyalty should be rewarded, even blindly stupid loyalty. Below the incidents was a proposal, highly detailed and obviously not something that Ionu had put together since the meeting that morning.

There were facts, statistics, probability outcomes based on long term studies, and even cost analysis. The program was not exactly what Seto had envisioned, it was larger and had a broader scope, but it would work on a smaller scale. Ionu had obviously been planning to present this when the opportunity came along. Perhaps to Natsu, but Seto thought probably not as it included other aspects of the company. Highlighting the parts that pertained to the project he'd proposed, he set the rest aside for further study. There were some very good - very innovative - ideas that he wanted to look at. They might not be feasible now but who knew what the future would bring?

He owed it to Natsu to wait for his proposal. After all the man had come on board as a lifetime employee many years before. He would withhold any decision until he'd read what the other man came up with. Seto privately admitted, if only to himself, that he doubted the other man would come up with anything to compare. Even if he did, he wasn't sure he could trust Natsu with the project. Natsu an was old school company man who believed that the 'top thirty' was the only place to get employees and that education was the definitive arbiter on skills. Seto knew better, having been born with more natural talent than most people ever acquire through school. He was vaguely discomfited to know that he'd completely discounted that in his hiring practices. He didn't think education valueless, just that it wasn't an indicator of every one's true worth.

When Seto left that evening he packed the two proposals in his briefcase. He was genuinely impressed by the proposal Natsu had put together. He'd expected a re-hash of the old system or perhaps a few of Ionu's more conventional suggestions mixed in with the current standard. What he got was a mix of the current standard with a 'Meister' type program for prospective employees. It allowed for less education and more training without jeopardizing the current employees who had signed on for a lifetime.

Each plan had it's strengths and weaknesses, and each fit with the goal he was trying to achieve. It was simply a question of which fit his future vision of Kaiba Corp and would continue to do so in the future. He needed to study them closely and make a choice.

Regretting his decision to drive himself to work and let Mokuba have the limo for the day, Seto made his way to the parking garage. He enjoyed driving, especially his superior Italian engineered sports car, but he really wanted to spend the rest of the evening looking at the proposals and setting up some data models. Ruing the wasted time he hit the security button on his keychain as he approached his low-slung car. Just as he reached for the handle a flash of gold across the lot caught his eye.

Almost instinctively he turned towards the color. His breath left him in a whoosh as rage flooded him. He'd recognized that mop of scruffy blond hair and ratty denim jacket anywhere. Who the hell did Jounouchi think he was coming to Kaiba Corp? He was married to the enemy! The loser dog had no business here. Practically running, he tackled the traitorous intruder, slamming him against one of the support pillars. With a snarl he spun him around and drew back a fist, ready to beat the crap out of him for his backstabbing, two-faced, cheating, kiss and run... The fist froze mid-air as dazed green eyes flickered open and a confused, decidedly feminine voice asked "Kaiba?" before the blonde woman he was attacking crumpled slowly towards the pavement.

"Ohhh shiiiit!" It came out as a drawn out sigh. He'd attacked Haru, the fitness trainer. And judging by the way she was sprawled on the pavement, he'd hurt her badly. Damn it, this was all Jounouchi’s fault. The blond had pushed him too far and... and... nothing. Seto didn't have time for this. Opening his phone he called for discreet medical assistance.

Haru surfaced from the darkness in small steps. She was aware of things around her long before she reached full wakefulness. There was a sharp tang of antiseptic in the air that, on reflection, went well with the pain in her head. Pain and antiseptic were things she associated with hospitals. Okay so she was in the hospital and she was hurt. How badly and what had happened were the next thoughts to cross her mind. A quick inventory of her body told her that aside from minor bumps and bruising, and the throbbing pain in her head, physically she was fine. She tried to recall what could have happened, but her last memory was of carrying some old fitness mats down to the youth shelter van. She had a very vague memory of the van driving away, but that was questionable.

She'd been in the parking lot. Had someone hit her? Maybe backed into her without looking? A voice speaking nearby caught her attention. It was a young voice, one she knew, but she couldn't place it. "Seto, will she be all right? She's really pale and doesn't seem to be waking up."

Seto? Seto? As in Kaiba Seto? No way... It couldn't be her boss. Why would he be at the hospital? Even if the accident happened at the parking garage at work Kaiba Seto wouldn't bother... Her thoughts broke off when the undeniable and instantly recognizable tones of her boss and newest client answered "The doctor says she will be fine. She's mildly concussed and will have to take it easy for about a week. Her sprained wrist and bruised ribs will take about three weeks to heal."

Seeing the black-haired youth, it made perfect sense. "Mokuba." Thick and colored with her old accent, but she just couldn't seem to control it. Drawing her brows together in a confused look she glanced around the room only to blink. It was like no hospital she'd ever seen. Thick rose carpet with light blue flowers scattered through it, matching curtains, and lovely antique European furniture graced the beautifully decorated room.

"Wha' happened? Wh'r am I?" If she didn't feel so logy and in such pain she would have been humiliated beyond belief at the sound of her old street cant.

Instead of Mokuba explaining, Haru was surprised when the elder brother stepped closer "There was an accident in the parking garage. You were injured. You have a concussion, a sprained wrist, and several contusions. My doctor has examined you thoroughly. He says you should take it easy for a week because of the concussion and your sprain will take about three weeks to heal." He hesitated for just a moment before stepping back to gesture to the room. "Because you have no family or next of kin and I bear a slight responsibility for this I chose to bring you to my home for treatment and care."

She may have been blonde but she was far from stupid. She'd been around assholes, jerks, and men all of her life. She knew them well enough to know that none of them ever did anything simply to be nice. They all wanted something or had something to hide, and since her boss fit into all three categories she'd bet he hid a lot more than most. "Yeah, well t'anks." She was too pained and, now that she'd had a chance to assess, too drugged, to handle a triple-threat like Kaiba at this time. But when she felt better she'd get to the bottom of it. "Head 'urts." She mumbled, hoping there was something the doctor left to take the edge off.

Mokuba, after a glance at his brother, called down to have one of the maids bring up the pills the doctor left for her as well as some water.

Seto continued to stare at her broodingly while Mokuba fidgeted uncomfortably, and Haru just wished for the throbbing in her head to go away. The maid arrived in just a few moments. As if her arrival was a signal, Mokuba gave her a quick "Feel better Haru." And dashed from the room. Kaiba Seto moved to the door as well. He didn't address her again though, instead he spoke to the maid. "You will stay with her tonight. Make up a cot if you have to. She is your responsibility. I do not wish to be disturbed by her. If she needs something check with Isono. If she gets worse call the doctor." Briskly he strode out of the room.

Haru gratefully took the meds and lay back, in too much pain to think or say anything. Only when the pain receded was she able to think about his behavior. Mumbling, she tried to apologize to the maid. "S'ry. don' mean ta be trouble fer ya."

"No trouble at all. I'm happy to do this for you." The maid hesitated before saying softly "We didn't think he'd ever bring someone home." Her comment flew right past Haru's drugged and aching head as she faded into sleep.

Throughout the night she woke, or was awakened several times. Each time she had a few seconds of disorientation before she remembered she was at Kaiba's. Gratefully she took the painkillers as offered, not noticing when they changed from small blue prescription tablets to round white tablets easily purchased from any store. She only cared about the diminishing pain in her head.

She woke just before noon with a slight headache, a voracious appetite, and a ton of questions. When she rolled out of bed, she discovered a few other pressing needs. First was the need for a toilet and second was a shower. Not bothering to wonder where her nursemaid went she spied a door across the room she vaguely remembered going through the night before to use the toilet. After a few shaky steps that increased in confidence and balance she went to take care of her business. She'd just stepped under a soothing warm spray when the door opened. With a gasp she turned to see a different maid standing in the doorway. "Wha' ya want?" Okay so maybe she wasn't back to normal. It seemed like too much of an effort to control her speech. She was sure focusing that hard would bring back the headache. Something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She was not into pain.

She spent the day and night resting, her head gradually feeling better. She wasn't surprised that she didn't see anything of either of the Kaiba brothers. She was given anything she asked for and even had a personal maid who would sit with her, but she was not allowed to leave her room or call anyone. By the second morning she felt almost back to normal and realized that she had to get moving. She had a date she couldn't miss. After a quick shower she called for the maid.

"I need my clothes. I'm leaving today."

"Haru, Kaiba Seto said you should stay here, resting for a week. It's only been two days. You should lay back down."

"I'm fine. I need to go home. I have plants to care for and a dinner appointment tonight I can't miss."

"Kaiba-souchou arranged for the care of your plants by one of the gardeners. He borrowed your keys and the gardener hasn't returned yet."

"That's fine. He's still at my house then. I'll just catch him there." Not by a flicker of an eyelash did Haru show the rage that was beginning to bubble inside her. How dare Kaiba take her keys? How dare he give some stranger access to her home? When she saw him again she would let him know exactly what she thought of his high handedness.

"Ah... he is one of the public park gardeners. He is probably at one of the parks Kaiba-souchou supports." The maid corrected.

"Parks?" That was news to Haru. She hadn't heard of Kaiba Corp or Kaiba Seto supporting any public parks.

"Yes. He supports more than a dozen around the city." The maid leaned close, as if telling a secret. "But nobody knows. He likes to be anonymous. The only reason I know is because my husband is one of the gardeners."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that. Why would the woman let such a cat out of the bag? It never occurred to Haru that the maid was trying to give her a positive impression of Kaiba Seto in hopes of a romance between them. "So what you're saying is that I'm stuck here until the gardener gets back with my keys?"

"You should stay the entire week that Kaiba-souchou says, but if you want to leave then we can't stop you." The woman sounded depressed about that.

"I have a dinner engagement I can't miss tonight." Haru admitted.

Disappointed made the other woman's face fall. "Oh you have a boyfriend?"

"No. It's with my little sister. We have pizza and a movie planned. She looks forward to our date all week and I don't want to disappoint her."

The maid smiled at that. "I see! Of course you mustn't. But perhaps if you spoke to Kaiba-souchou he will have a solution. You should rest. The doctor has said so."

"Kaiba hasn't been to see me so I can't really talk to him about it. Besides it isn't his place to get involved with my personal life." Haru pointed out.

"Not been to see you? But he has checked on you every night. You have slept through it?"

That little tidbit made her sit down on the bed, her legs too weak to hold her as a small curl of warmth unfolded in her chest. Maybe she wouldn't yell at him too much about her keys. "I must have."

"You lay down. You are looking flushed and I think perhaps you have overdone it. I will contact Kaiba-souchou and see what can be done about your sister." The maid pressed her back into the pillows and tucked the blanket around her. "Rest and I will let you know."

She must have been more tired than she thought because the next thing she knew it was noon and the maid was bringing in a wheeled cart laden with covered dishes. "Ah good you are awake. Kaiba-souchou will join you in a moment. Would you care to wash your face? Perhaps comb your hair?"

Haru hoisted herself into a sitting position and pushed back her unruly bangs, trying to put together two thoughts "Uhnn..."

"Not needed." Her boss said from the doorway. "I don't expect her to look ready for a work day. She is recovering." He crossed to move the wing-back chair beside the bed further back to allow space for the trolley. "The cook informs me that you are able to eat. I ordered curry for us."

Curry seemed rather plebeian for Kaiba but she liked it well enough so she shrugged. "Sounds good."

"I am told you want to leave. That is against what the doctor ordered."

"Yeah, I know, but I got obligations. My little sister counts on me."

"I understand. I have a younger sibling. She doesn't live with you." He knew that for a fact, having had her living status checked before bringing her to his home. He didn't need an outraged family or lover on his doorstep.

"Nah. She's not really my blood sister. She's from a bad home life so I've been her 'big sister' for about six years. Its a volunteer organization. She's the only family I've got." She fiddled with her chopsticks, not really eating. "We used to have a brother but he got a great opportunity and left. We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Do you want to contact him?"

"No, I don't even know his number or where he's at. Last I heard he was changing his name."

"I see. About your sister. If you agree and her parents approve I will arrange for a driver to pick her up and bring her to dinner. Perhaps a sleepover as well? She can stay in here with you or she can stay in the adjoining guest room."

She gave him a puzzled glance. "Why are you doing all this?"

Unexpectedly he reached out and pushed her bangs back, revealing the ugly bruise. "Guilty conscience." He admitted openly. "This is my fault. But not only that, I once knew someone who had similar injuries daily and I did nothing. If..." He broke off and cleared his throat. "Use the house phone to call your sister's parents and give the address to the maid. Also any special requests for dinner." He rose to leave. Something in the slight droop in his shoulders made her say "You and Mokuba join us. She loves to duel and knows everything about you two. She'll get a kick out of meeting you."

Seto paused at the door just long enough to nod. She took that as an agreement. Once she was sure he was gone, she picked up her chopsticks and dug in with a vengeance. She was starved and acting like a lady around Kaiba was taxing on her nerves. Only thing that had stopped her from pigging out with him there was the refined air of the man himself. She honestly couldn't imagine Kaiba Seto doing something so uncouth as to pig out. She would mind her hard-won manners and watch carefully. She had caught a glimpse of something that resembled a heart behind that icy facade... A lonely heart much like the one she carried.

She caught glimpses of that heart during dinner and the movie. Haru wanted to hug him for the kindness he showed her sister, the way he welcomed the awkward girl with every courtesy and respect. Meiryou was dressed in badly patched clothes that were obviously second and third hand-me-downs. Her hair, long and thick, was tangled and in need of washing and a good brushing. And Haru doubted she'd had a decent bath since the last time she'd spent the night at Haru's apartment. It wasn't that Meiryou's father didn't care, it was that he was too busy trying to scrabble out a living to notice his thirteen year old daughter wasn't a scruffy tomboy-child any longer. The girl needed a positive feminine role model that met with her more than once a week.

After dinner Seto and Mokuba took turns duelling with the girl. Respect and genuine liking for Seto bloomed when, instead of beating her into the ground, Seto played to teach rather than to win. He praised her efforts and gently guided her strategy. It was a side of him Haru doubted anyone other than Mokuba had ever seen. She knew she was privileged to see it and vowed never to abuse the knowledge. It was a secret she'd hoard deep inside.

While Mokuba showed her to a shower 'that has a tub you can swim in' Haru thanked her boss. "Kaiba, thanks for everything. The dinner was great. Perfect for her. She would have been upset with something fancy. The Yakitori and Onigiri were exactly what she could have had at home. But the dessert... french pastries... she loved them."

"I know something about children." Seto gave her a cool look. He didn't feel it necessary to say that he'd remembered what a certain blond teen had crowed about bringing to lunch a few times during school. He'd deduced that they were the same socioeconomic class and were even from the same neighborhood so their eating habits would be similar.

"So I can tell. You were great with the dueling too. You could have crushed her, instead you helped her. She lost but she felt like she won."

"I only crush innocents once a quarter. I've met my quota." He quipped as he stood. "Good night Haru."

She wasn't going to let him get away that easy. Not now that she'd seen his heart. "Good night. Next Friday we'll all do pizza. My treat."

For a moment she thought he'd refuse outright, then he gave a noncommittal hum. "We will see." Was all he said as he walked away.

****

It was eleven minutes into Seto's second appointment with his psychologist and he was already thinking of making a run for it. He despised small talk, and that was all they had done for the first ten minutes of his very expensive hour. The man had asked about his week, his brother, his company and any special projects Seto was working on, and then he'd moved on to discuss local headlines, special events and television shows. It was enough to make Seto want to walk away and never return. He was actually paying this man to waste his time. What was worse was that the idiot didn't seem to take the hint that Seto didn't want to make small talk. His monosyllabic answers hadn't deterred him in the least. The next inane question jolted him slightly, breaking him out of his self-imposed wall. "What?"

"What did you do for fun? Anything good? Dinner with friends or maybe a movie?" The doctor's posture didn't change but Seto got the impression that the man was eagerly waiting for his answer.

"I had my regular guy's night, although Anzu isn't male she is one of the guys... people I went to school with. I provide food, they bring the movies and music. Anzu brought Trance music. It was interesting and has potential for application in gaming but not my personal choice. Yugi brought a comedy, Survive Style Five Plus, which was interesting, and Honda brought a how-to sex video. He wanted to ask questions while his boyfriend was out of town. I left before that could start. A few days before that I... I had dinner with my fitness trainer and her little sister. We dueled and watched anime."

"Sounds like a fun couple of evenings." He hesitated for a moment then "Your physical trainer... She is a romantic interest?"

A distaste he didn't know was plainly visible to the discerning eye of the doctor flashed across his face. "No."

The doctor didn't let it go. It was his job to know when he'd hit a trigger. This was definitely a trigger if it caused the normally stoic facade to drop, even just a little. "Why not? Is she ugly?"

Automatically Seto shook his head. "Haru is... beautiful. I have no time to develop a relationship but even if I did, it would not be with her. She remi... Is there a point to this?" He interrupted himself mid-word to launch an offensive. Interesting, very interesting.

"You are young, attractive and successful. You should be enjoying yourself with people like yourself, falling in and out of love, experiencing everything you have worked so hard for."

"I enjoy my work and I enjoy my time with my friends." It was a recent development, but Seto wasn't going to tell the man that. "I don't need to fall in love. That kind of emotion gets in the way."

"I see." The doctor nodded. And he did. Something was eating at Kaiba Seto, something to do with love and relationships. They would get to that eventually. For now he would simply continue to learn about his new patient. "Do you have many friends?"

"I can count them all on one hand." Seto admitted. "But that is enough. True friends are hard to come by."

"They are true friends then. Seto, is the trainer a friend?" Otta almost lost his professional mien when an agony so deep it seemed carved in the other man's soul flashed into Seto's blue eyes for a second before impenetrable of ice slammed into place.

"She wants to be my friend. She has offered to treat me and Mokuba to pizza in a few days. I haven't decided if I will go." He shrugged uncomfortably. He couldn't tell the doctor that her offer, so open and honest, had reminded him of another time, another blond, openly offering to be his friend. "I don't know if friendship is all she wants. Sometimes there is a look..."

"Seto." Otta's voice was soft and low. "Go. Make a new friend. Try to reach out to her." He hesitated briefly, but knew he had to say it. "If she wants more then be honest with her that friendship is all you are interested in."

"I will think about it." Was all he said. Otta had to be satisfied with that. Seeing that his patient had closed down again, he began another round of Tedious Talk.

***

At home that evening he stopped by to visit Haru. It was the first time since Meiryou's visit. "You look better." Was his greeting.

"Yeah, well I'm restless. I'm not used to lying around doing nothing." She gave him a cursory once over. "You've been working out. Treadmill and weights I think."

"I've kept the treadmill where you set it but I've started low weight high reps in the morning and evening." He frowned down at his body. "How did you know? I can't see any changes."

"I'm a professional. It's my job to see changes." She lifted her nose slightly. Then ruined her expression with a slight grin. "You're shoulders are tense. I could give you another massage if you like?"

Seto grimaced at her. "No thanks, I don't want to wet on the carpet... again."

That surprised a laugh out of her. She'd thought he would be furious, instead he seemed to be taking it with a grain of salt. Still smiling she held out her hand. "Truce?"

Assessing her, Seto asked "When were we at war?"

"Been since the beginnin' of time I think. Men and women have always fought. But I don't want to fight you. I want to help you get back in shape, and not just because you're my boss. I... think we could be friends." Seeing his skeptical look she emphasized "Just friends." She grinned ruefully "Subject to change if both parties are agreeable of course."

Something elusive about her smile, the way she tugged at the hair at the nape of her neck, brought to mind the past again. He ignored the suggestion of change. It wasn't in the cards. Without questioning his motives he slowly clasped her hand, shaking it firmly "Truce."

"Great, now about pizza..." She released his hand and sat back.

"Friday is my 'guys' night. Bunch of friends get together here for movies and fun. You are welcome." He smiled "Maybe invite Meiryou. She'd get a kick out of meeting Yugi and the others. She said she knew all about him"

Hiding her disappointment at the group date she nodded. "I'll call her. She's talked about meeting Moutou Yugi a lot. Her big brother used to tell her stories about him." She chuckled "Is he really shorter than Meiryou?":

"By a couple centimeters." Seto shared her chuckle. "I used to call him a midget."

"Well compared to you most people are midgets." A sudden yawn caught her by surprise. "Ah... darn."

"You are still healing. I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you are getting along." He gave her a questioning glance. "If you don't mind?"

"Mind? Are you kidding? I'm going bonkers laying here watching the paint peel. I'd love some company. Bring an extra deck and I'll duel ya." Her accent slipped just enough to show. 

Seto controlled his slight flinch and nodded. "We have left you alone to heal, but if you are feeling up to company of course we will visit you. But save your strength. My friends are energetic."

"I think I can cope with midgets." She grinned and snuggled back into her pillow. "Goodnight Kaiba."

"Goodnight." He closed the door quietly behind him as he left.

***

Seto had always been busy, but it was rare that he genuinely enjoyed his days or anything on his calendar enough to actually anticipate an event. Strange as it was he had come to look forward to his morning workouts, and even more so, Friday with the 'guys.' The event was a regular fixture now, and he found it hard to believe that he had only been hosting it for a month. It seemed natural and right for 'the guys', including Meiryou and Haru to congregate at his place for movies and food. After that first Friday when she was still healing Haru and Meiryou had been invited into the group, the two of them had joined them every week. The group varied of course, based on schedules, but it was a given that everyone who could, would all meet at his home.

This Friday was no different. Haru had caught up with him in the parking lot to ask if she needed to bring the movies or if it was Honda's turn. He'd just shrugged and told her to figure it out for herself. That had earned him a playful punch in the arm and an affectionate 'jerk.' He'd sat in his car hearing the echo of another voice saying that exact word, and for the first time wondered if it had been affectionately meant as well.

When he arrived home he found that Anzu had already arrived and was cheerfully driving his chef insane by insisting on chopping vegetables for okonomiyaki. Seto knew better than to argue with Anzu. The woman had an iron fist hidden in a velvet glove - and she wielded a mean knife. With a wave of his hand and a few words his chef was sent home and he made an escape up to his room.

He was barely out of the shower, still dripping wet and barely covered in a towel when his phone range. It was one of his investigators with an update. Pegasus had booked a flight for Japan. He was expected to be in Domino the following Thursday.

Seto disconnected and stood staring at nothing for a minute or two. He was brought out of his stupor by his door flying open with a bang. "Big brother, everyone's waiting..." Mokuba broke off when he saw his brother was practically nude, but more concerning was the stunned, haunted look in Seto's blue eyes. "What's happened?"

Seto pulled it together and forced a pained grimace. "Nothing. I was just trying to decide if I wanted to order pizza and save everyone from Anzu's cooking."

"Seto..." Mokuba gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm not. I missed lunch today and am hungry. That's all."

"Seto..." But Mokuba let it go. His brother was slowly opening up, but he had a long ways to go. Pushing would only make him dig his heels in harder. "Don't order. She'll be hurt."

Seto put the phone down and began to towel off. "Grab me clothes."

Mokuba went to the closet picked out a shirt and pants at random knowing that all of Seto's clothes coordinated. He didn't know if he should be disturbed or relieved to see that the photographs of Jou were gone, but in their place was a single image of Jou in some newspaper. Pegasus had been carefully cut out of the picture. He didn't ask simply because he knew Seto wouldn't answer. He shelved the knowledge for later, when he talked to Otta about it.

Seto accepted the clothes without comment and slipped them on. Mokuba, trying to get back on an even footing, teased "Commando?"

"I like the feel of the seam." Seto quipped back.

"Sicko." Mokuba scampered out the door before Seto could say another word.

When Seto got downstairs, instead of the expected chatter and loud playfulness he found the group in the kitchen, everyone wearing expressions from concern to anger. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

There was a long awkward pause, then Anzu spoke up in a voice full of forced gaiety. "Jou's coming home for a visit. He called Yugi this afternoon and told him he'd be here next Friday for pizza night. He'd bring the food."

"I am kinda bummed." Haru mumbled. "We've heard all about Joe from you guys and we want to meet him. But Meiryou's big brother is taking us out that day and her dad says one outing a day is plenty for her."

Seto moved to the fridge and started pulling out drinks, automatically choosing what each person liked best. "That's a shame then. Next time. But your big brother contacted you? Meiryou why didn't you tell us right away?"

The girl beamed happily "Neko called me at school today. Said he couldn't remember my number and he lost his phone weeks ago. That's why I ain't heard from him. He and his dad are takin' me and Haru out to the beach or maybe a park."

Seto nodded, "It will be great, I'm sure." He hesitated for a moment then continued. "Sounds like a good time to mention I'll be in China next week. Mokuba is still going to have guy's night, so it's not an issue to have our party here as usual. It seems Meiryou and I will be the only ones to miss Jounouchi's return." Seto informed the group in low, even tones. Only Mokuba caught the slight tightening around his eyes, or so he thought. Later, while everyone was arguing about which movie to watch Ryou came to stand beside Seto. "China is a long way to go to avoid someone you rejected."

Rather than deny what the smaller man said or make excuses, Seto warned "Don't push our friendship too far Ryou-kun."

"Me? Push?" Ryou gave a small chuckle. "Not my style. But you know all about it, don't you Seto-kun. Last time you pushed someone in our group you pushed him out of all of our lives and into the arms of someone that none of us should ever trust." Ryou's laughter faded, replaced by a somber look. "What did you do that hurt him so much that he risked life, limb, and soul to escape the blow you dealt?"

Rage poured through Seto's veins like acid. How dare this... this... freak accuse him. He hadn't done anything. It had been Jounouchi who had pushed the issue, kissed him, made him reject with such brutal force. He opened his lips to rip Ryou's head off and scream down his throat when Meiryou's cheerful voice called "Seto! Seto tell them! Chocolate Factory! Please?"

"Saved." Seto murmured. Feigning a thoughtful look he moved to the girl's side. "Let’s see the choices then we'll decide."

While Seto and Meiryou chose the movie Mokuba and Yugi, closely followed by Ryou, went to the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks. Haru, rolling her eyes, decided after a moment to go help. She froze in shock when she heard their discussion. Yugi was speaking about her. "Haru is nice, but anyone can see that she's Jou's twin. Seto is using her as a substitute."

"He likes her and so do I. She is not Jou." Mokuba, obviously defending his brother, chimed in.

Ryou agreed, "He does. But does he even know her? I mean... how many times has he fed her curry since she's been here? That's Jou's favorite food. Haru prefers shrimp. Seto never heard her say it. And... well... He is friendly but has he even once argued with her? It's like he's afraid she'll be hurt. That's not Kaiba."

"My brother cares. He just..."

"Mokuba you're the one who told us that he had pictures of Jou, that he admitted to caring about Jou. It's not fair to Haru that he's using her as Jou's substitute. It's not fair to any of them. And him running off to China just to avoid Jou? C'mon Mokuba what does that say?"

"It says he's a busy man." Mokuba remained defiant. His brother wasn't using Haru... He couldn't be. What they were implying was that his brother wanted to be with Jou as more than a friend, that he cared as more than a friend. His brother wasn't gay, was he? All teasing aside, his brother liked Haru didn't he? It was a coincidence that she had a slight resemblance to Jounouchi. "It isn't like that. I know for a fact Seto is straight. He admitted to having sex." No way was he going to reveal that Seto had been less than impressed with what most people found imperative.

That was more than Haru wanted to hear. "Hey guys!" She called after taking a few steps back down the hall. "Bring some strawberry milk will you?" She deliberately made her steps heavier so they would hear her coming up the hall.

Yugi called back "Strawberry milk! Got it."

She poked her head around the door and smiled "Thanks Yugi." Without another word she retreated back in to join Anzu, Meiryou, and Seto. She was so engrossed in the movie credits that she barely noticed the return of the three men.

As was the routine, Seto drove Meiryou back to her home and escorted her to her door. Her father always met him with a small, polite smile and wary eyes that warmed appreciably when Haru greeted him. Seto hadn't intervened to help the man find a decent job, but somehow news of his friendship with Meiryou had leaked and her father had somehow been promoted. The new job sat well on the older man and for the first time Seto realized that he was much younger than he'd imagined. After a brief recap of their evening, Seto ushered Haru out the door and back into the car.

"He is young, not even thirty yet. Meiryou is thirteen. Where is her mother?" Seto asked directly.

"I believe she is dead although I don't think anyone has ever come out and said it. Meiryou is his niece but he is the only parent she has ever known. His brother died in a motorcycle accident before she was born. He was sixteen when he dropped out of school to take care of her. She calls him her father." Her respect for the other man was evident in her voice.

"You admire him." He observed as he signalled and merged into traffic, taking the now familiar route to her apartment.

"Of course I do. He took responsibility for his niece when nobody else would, even got disowned by his own family, removed from the Koseki, for taking her in. Her parents weren't married and his family was wealthy, hers was poor."

"You know a lot about it." Deftly he maneuvered through the late evening snarls of automobile and bike.

"I've known them for years, even before I became her big sister. Something she said to me when I was in school and she was just in first grade, that school didn't matter, because school wasn't going to help her dad and that no matter how good she was at school she would never afford college so there was no point. It made me determined to show her that school makes a difference." When he stopped outside her building she gestured to a nearby parking spot. "Why don't you park and come up for tea. I'll tell you everything you want to know about them." She gave him a winning smile, unknowing that the yellow streetlight turned her olive eyes golden.

Seto pulled into the parking spot and shut the car off. "All right. I would like to help them but I believe that he is too proud to accept my assistance. Perhaps if you could tell me about his family?"

"I know the name, but that's about all." She didn't wait for him to open the door. She slid out and led the way into her building and guided him through the warren of halls to her rental. She unlocked her door and stepped back, motioning him in. "Make yourself at home. I'll make some tea."

While she bustled in the kitchen Seto examined the room. It was tidy, but not too tidy. A few magazines here and there, a basket of some kind of craft items, obviously in work, and in the corner a compact all-in-one gym. He was staring out her window when she returned. "Not much of a view is it?" She asked casually.

"Depends on what you're looking for. The street is full of activity and light." Seto took the cup and saucer and turned to sit on the chair directly across from her sofa. She sat down on the sofa and gave him a direct look. "Have we reached 'mutually agreeable' yet?"

Seto choked slightly on his tea before carefully setting the cup and saucer down on her side table. "I hadn't considered it. You are my friend."

"Consider it. I'm going to miss you when you go to China. We could celebrate your return with a date, just the two of us." She was fascinated to see a tinge of color invade his cheeks and the most incredible idea was born. Could Kaiba Seto actually be shy?

Seto was torn between amusement, embarrassment and frustration. Just when he was becoming used to having people as friends Haru has to pull this. He wasn't ready for this kind of 'thing' and if he was honest, he didn't think he would ever be ready for it, whatever 'it' was. He just didn't have the desire to... just didn't have the desire period. He cleared his throat slightly "I... should point out that my capacity in the romantic area is diminished due to the depo-provera. I simply don't have that drive." He could feel himself flushing with that admission. "The doctor wants me to expand my horizons but I don't have that ability yet."

Not shy, embarrassed. Haru found that strangely charming. "I hadn't thought of that. Well, for now consider the possibility. It's not like I'm suggesting sex now anyway. I am particular when it comes to lovers and I never invite a man to stay over on the first date. When you are over the effects of the hormones we'll see where that goes." She gave him a gamine grin when Seto's cheeks darkened further. Deciding to take pity on the poor man she changed the subject. "You wanted to know about Meiryou and her father. He goes by the name Sugamo Takeru because of the famous abandonment case. He said that he used the name as a way of showing his feelings towards his parents. The name he no longer uses is Uchida Takeru." When his eyes widened with recognition she nodded "You remember?"

"Of course. He was considered a prodigy and I was compared to him many times. It was said he died in a..." He broke off and nodded "Motorcycle accident. Since then the family business and fortune have declined. It is well known that he was the driving force behind the business even though he was very young."

"Much like you, Seto?" She asked softly.

"Yes, except that I was abandoned much earlier." Seto rose abruptly. "I have to go. I have a lot to do - and consider - thank you for the tea." With a wave he was gone.

Seto was almost relieved to go to see Otta that week. He was feeling torn and stressed, and although he wouldn't discuss it with the doctor, the appointment with the worthless man gave him something to snarl about legitimately. He couldn't afford to lose more employees simply because he was having issues with a decision he made long ago.

If he didn't see some kind of result soon he would fire Otta and seek out someone else. He'd kept his word to Mokuba and considered these appointments a waste of time and money. For a month only his word to his brother kept him seeing the psychologist. He honestly couldn’t feel or see any benefits. All he did was talk about things that were of no consequence to him, then the shrink would make a few humming noises and send him on his way. Of course that changed on the very day he decided to end his so-called counseling sessions when the ‘shrink’ met him in the waiting room. “Kaiba-san, please join me for a walk outside.” It was a request, but just barely. 

Curious, he nodded and turned to walk with the man. Instead of going down to a coffee house or some place nearby, the doctor lead him on a winding path through several neighborhoods, only to stop at a small empty park. “Do you know where you are Kaiba-san?”

He started to utter an automatic denial, then something, a flash of memory from long ago caught at him. “I… I think… I used to play here?”

“Yes.” The doctor beamed with approval. “With your birth parents. Do you remember the way to your old home? I believe it’s quite close.”

“I…” Seto moistened his lips and glanced around, a feeling of panic and pain rising in his stomach. It was just a stupid park. There was no reason to feel either. He was completely unaware that his doctor, who’d spent the last month observing and deciphering his every nuance, could read both emotions as clearly as if they were written in neon across his face.

“It’s all right if you don’t remember. I was just curious.” He gave his patient an exit strategy. He’d wanted to see if the young man was ready to face the first of his perceived failures. The first in a very short string that ended when he’d cut off as much emotional attachment as possible to prevent more.

“I…” Then he straightened his shoulders. “It’s this way.” He strode off in the direction his memories told him was home. It took only a couple minutes to walk the half a block to the well-maintained, upper middle-class homes. A young woman of about his age was in the front yard watering some plants while two younger children, one about fifteen and another perhaps ten, sat on the steps obviously working on homework.

The creak of the gate brought all of their heads up. For a second the young woman’s face was blank with inquiry, then horrified recognition painted across her expression and she called for her father and mother. Brought on by the panic in their eldest child’s voice, the couple rushed to her aid. Seeing their family safe and sound on the doorstep, they followed the direction of her gesturing hand.

Seto was gratified to see the couple pale. Of course he’d recognized them right away. They were his aunt and uncle, his mother’s brother and his wife, the people who’d stolen his and Mokuba’s inheritance and thrown them in an orphanage. Strange how he could recall their faces clearly while he had to work to call up an image of his mother.

Stark terror lit the older man’s face for an instant, a face that bore a definite resemblance to Mokuba’s Seto noticed unwillingly. The terror faded and cold pride filled it. “You will leave here and never return.”

“Will I?” Seto felt a swell of rage like he’d never felt before. How dare this thief stand in his parent's house and order him away. This was his home – his not this usurper's, “This house, the land it stands on, everything, belonged to my mother and father. I am their eldest son. I can claim it as mine and toss you on the street. Perhaps your children can go to an orphanage. Well except for the girl… She’s old enough to earn her way.” Deliberately insulting, he eyed her up and down. “Some might find her attractive enough to pay her for her services.” He was gratified to see the women pale and clutch at their throats. Let them feel pain and fear. It was what they deserved.

“This house was deeded to me years ago. Try taking it.” The man challenged outright, regaining his poise after a slight break..

“This house was stolen from its rightful heirs by a grasping, scheming man.” A cruel smile tilted his lips even as his rage built. “A man who stole his dead sister’s estate and tossed aside his nephews like trash. I’ll have no trouble regaining our rightful inheritance.” The smile turned to reflect wintry death, “Don’t worry for your sons. They are older than Mokuba and I were when we were tossed in the trash. I can personally vouch for the orphanage in Muran district. Food wasn’t plentiful but what there was of it was hot. Clothes weren’t new, but they weren’t rags. Your children will be cared for.”

“Father?” One of the boys, the fifteen year old, asked tremulously, “What’s he saying? Why is he talking about an orphanage?”

“He’s blowing hot air. He’s nothing but a troublemaker.” The older man snapped curtly.

“Dad… That’s Kaiba Seto. He’s the world’s richest man. He’s not a trouble maker. He makes games.” The boy moved towards Seto only to find himself caught and held by his mother.

“We are going inside now. Your father will deal with this.” She shooed all of her children inside, forcefully shoving them to make them move and leave their unexpected visitor to their father, but her trembling was apparent from across the space that separated Seto from them. Dark satisfaction filled him at their obvious fear. Let the bitch shake with fear. Let her shake just like Mokuba had shook; like he had shook.

When they were safely inside the elder man sighed before lifting his head and met Seto’s gaze head on. For the first time he realized that his eyes were Mokuba’s as well. Instead of garnering sympathy more rage built. They were supposed to be family, they shared blood, and this pig had tossed them away after taking everything they had. “I’ll fight you to the death for my family, Boy. You have no right to come here. You have everything anyone could wish for and yet you come here crying for so little. Leave us alone.”

“Little?” It burst from Kaiba, a small explosion of the rage he felt. “You took everything from us and threw us away. How dare you! You’re a thief who steals from his dead sister and her children. You took everything and didn't even leave us with our names.” Then more rage flew through him and he stalked forward, grabbing the smaller, older man roughly by the collar “Be prepared to be thrown in the street and see your children tossed in an orphanage. The only job your daughter will get will be on her back. I’ll see to it.” Releasing him from his grip with just a bit of a push he sent his uncle tumbling to the ground and turned to stalk down the familiar walk.

The doctor didn’t say a word, simply turned back towards the park. They were crossing the play yard when the girl from the porch ran up to them. “Wait, please wait.” She gasped breathlessly. “You don’t understand. You can’t do this. You can’t.” She caught at Seto’s arm urgently.

He shook her off with enough force that she ended up on the ground at his feet. “I assure you I can.” He drawled coldly, the rage he felt rising to meet this new target. “More importantly I will.”

“Please don’t.” She cried softly. “You don’t understand. It’s not like you said. It’s not. My father is not a thief. Please don’t…”

Seto scoffed. He would have spit on her if he hadn’t thought it would lower his esteem. “He took the estate of his sister and husband and cast her children into an orphanage. He lives in the house he stole from them – us. I remember clearly when my father died. Your father showed up within hours and moved you and your family into our home. Mokuba and I were taken from our rooms and forced into a small room where my mother used to store linens. We were given a set of canvas cots from some junk shop and told to be quiet and stay in our room. We were so confused and upset. We never got to attend our father's burial services. Of course I found out later there were no services, just quick and cheap cremation. My father doesn't even have an urn. He wasn't placed with mother in the family grave. His ashes were disposed of by the crematorium. I never bothered with you all before because I had other things to do. I'm taking the time to clean up old business.”

The girl closed her eyes and slowly crawled to her knees, uncaring of the dirt and humiliation that coated her. “Please listen. It wasn't like that. It truly wasn't.” Seeing his disdainful look she shook her head slightly. “Well it was, from your perspective, but you don't understand what happened. Yuli, my brother. He's almost sixteen now. He's a little older than your brother. Do you remember him at all? Did you even see him at all back then?”

Seto narrowed his eyes in thought. Slowly he shook his head. “I remember only you Sora. You stood with your mother and looked at us like we were interlopers in our own home. Your mother was wearing my mother's clothes and you wore my coat and jeans. I remember your bitch of a mother said you were supposed to cook meals and make sure we ate but you just locked us in our room, letting us out when we had to go to the bathroom. We ate once a day if we were lucky and the food wasn't fit for pigs. Cold leftovers or scrapings from your plates... Food my father bought. Every mouthful you ate stolen from us while we starved.”

The girl looked stricken for a moment then nodded. “So you really do remember. But what you remember, have you considered it may not be the whole picture.”

“There is nothing, no circumstance that could excuse what you and your family did to Mokuba and I.” Seto pronounced coldly, spinning on his heel.

“Yuli was dying.” She burst out anxiously. “He had a rare heart condition. Everything was so hard then because everything was for him. We weren't used to food, weren't used to anything. We... your home was so nice, so much more than we ever dreamed. We... Father... We all were drunk on the wealth. Father acted without thought. If he had to do over again he would do things differently. Many times he's said it. I know he went to the orphanage to get you back only to find you both gone.”

“And that excuses everything?” Seto asked over his shoulder.

“Just one infection could have killed Yuli. Your home was clean! Father didn't have the money for the surgery that would save him and your mother promised to pay for the surgery. They were on their way to do so when they were killed. You and your brother were very healthy, but you remember – you must – you both had colds. Your colds would have killed my brother. That's why you were isolated. Then... then the estate had the money to pay for the surgery. You had the money. It was too much of a temptation. He... made an awful choice. Father used your money to save my brother's life but he needed more for more treatments because of a complication. There was no more money and Yuli was still going to die. Father did what he had to, casting you out and claiming the house. He mortgaged it to pay for Yuli's treatment.” She started sobbing, her shoulders heaving. “Can't you understand? He didn't want to hurt you but he didn't want to lose his only son. Please... wouldn't you do anything – anything – to protect someone you love? Can't you see that he was human? That we all were just human? Can't you forgive? Just forgive us?”

"Forgive you? When every word you utter is a lie? My mother never promised any such thing. Your brother wasn't born when my mother died. My mother died when Mokuba was born - Years before you descended on us like buzzards picking at the bones of my father."

"That's not true! You're remembering it wrong! You have to be... My father wouldn't lie about that. He wouldn't..." She broke down, great gasps ripping from her throat.

Seto didn’t bother to answer that. He simply stepped over her as if she were a dog dying in the street, not giving her another second of his time. He’d made his position clear. No fairy tale sob story was going to change his mind. He knew to the minute when his mother died and knew the same for his father. It was obvious that they thought him ignorant of the truth. A gasping wheeze brought him from his raging thoughts. He realized his long legs and rapid pace were making it difficult for his psychologist to keep up and he abruptly stopped.

The older man puffed to a stop beside him. “Thank you for waiting. I realize you wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.”

“Well aren't you going to tell me that I should have mercy? That I should 'forgive' to heal?” Seto challenged directly.

“You?” The psychologist laughed heartily. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he shook his head. “That might be a resolution for someone of a different personality, but for you forgiveness would be a weakness, another failure. No you need to destroy them like they destroyed you and your family. You have to prove to yourself that you are no longer helpless.” The older man shrugged slightly “Besides it was bullshit. The universal insurance would have covered the thirty percent they would have owed for surgery and any complications. That story is probably the way that family justified what they did. I'm going to assume you know when your mother died, so that lie furthers your assertion that they are thieves trying to justify, if only to themselves, what they did.”

Seto stared at the other man hard, looking for deception. Finding none he grunted and walked on, this time his pace comfortable and his stride shortened to accommodate his counselor's shorter gate. For the first time he realized that this man actually 'got' him. Seto decided he would see Otta for a few more sessions. “I think we are done for the day. See you next week.” He grunted snarkily, and without another word Seto stretched his long legs to their maximum length and strode away.

The doctor smiled slightly and followed at a considerably slower pace. He'd known Seto was impatient for something and been close to severing their professional relationship. It would have been a real pity because in all his years treating high profile patients he'd never had one who needed him as badly as Kaiba Seto. Most were neurotic and insecure, maybe with a few phobias. Those conditions were painful, and although he wasn't supposed to judge any illness as trivial, they were trivial in comparison to what Kaiba Seto was going through. Loneliness and isolation were just the tip of the iceberg. Still thinking about his challenging and wounded patient he strolled back to his office making plans for their next meeting.

***

China was exactly as Seto expected. Noisy, crowded, dirty, polluted, and just what he needed to distract himself from what he was missing back home. Not that he was missing anything. Nothing at all. He didn't feel loss, or any kind of jealousy when Mokuba called on Friday night to tell him about the 'blast' they had all had with Jounouchi. How Jounouchi had changed, but still stayed the same. He definitely did not feel rage to rival what he'd felt when confronting his relatives when Mokuba, voice filled with innuendo, said that Pegasus had arrived out of the blue demanding Jounouchi come with him back to their apartment because he needed his hair braided. He absolutely didn't shatter a mirror with his fist when he heard that Jounouchi had dropped everything to run to be with Pegasus.

His return coincided with Jounouchi and Pegasus leaving Japan. It was just his luck that they were waiting in the VIP lounge to board when he went to await his passport inspection. When he saw them sitting together, Jou sipping a drink that looked like fruit juice,` Pegasus sipping red wine, and Croquet standing between their seated figures, he resolved not to speak first. He should have known he wouldn't get off that easily. If he'd been asked though, he would have thought Jounouchi would seek him out. Instead, Pegasus called out a greeting. "Kaiba Seto. How surprising to see you here. We'd heard you were in China."

"Just arrived back home." He answered tersely. "Pegasus, Jounouchi." He nodded his head curtly in what could pass for a greeting.

Jou returned the nod, but averted his gaze. As well he should, Seto thought furiously as he glared daggers at the blond. He had every reason to be ashamed before Seto. The man was a two-faced weakling who deserved a sound spanking for running away instead of standing and fighting for what he wanted.

Pegasus spoke again, drawing his attention from Katsuya. "Well, really I had hoped for a private place to do this, but I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Seto's tone made it clear that he would never do anything for Pegasus that would warrant gratitude.

"Why for rejecting my dear Katsuya." The silver-haired man smiled in the face of Kaiba's patented death glare and reached out to grasp Katsuya's free hand. "He was all set to turn down my proposition, certain that he had a chance with you and was willing to spend his life waiting for that chance. I knew better of course, having seen your twisted view on love and sexuality. So I told him to confess, to kiss you, and if you gave him any hope at all I would go away and never bother him again." Pegasus laughed and shook back his silky waterfall of silver hair. Surprisingly Jou's raspy chuckle joined in.

"Yeah, and we all know how that went." Jounouchi smiled ruefully, as if the episode were no more than an amusing childhood memory rather than a life altering event. "So, I guess he's right, we both owe you our thanks. I owe everything we have right now to your inability to love me." He shrugged and gestured to his new family. "Pegasus, Croquet, and a life I could only dream about." He stood and held out his hand "Thanks Kaiba. Thanks for breaking my heart."

Seto stared at him for a long moment, emotions he couldn't name tearing him apart, then abruptly, he spun and rushed away. At the customs counter he shoved to the front of the line, grabbed his passport the terrified clerk held out for him, and for the first time since leaving childhood, ran... Ran as if all the demons of hell were clawing at his heels.

Had he looked back up, even for a second, he would have seen a stunned Katsuya and a smug Pegasus exchanging glances with Croquet.

When Seto arrived home two hours earlier than expected, he practically threw his briefcase at his Majordomo and ordered his legal team to his home office in an hour and to have Yoshi, his admin there within thirty minutes. Yoshi arrived with four minutes to spare, still applying her 'office' face. In less than fifty minutes the entire legal team, all twelve members, arrived. Some were straightening ties and others were still wearing their leisure clothes, none of them appeared to know why they were summoned on a Sunday afternoon.

With his team seated at his formal dining table, Seto nodded to Yoshi and she began to hand out folders. With a flick of his hand he told them "Meet my birth family. I've compiled all information regarding the family members. I want them removed from our home and all of my and my brother's assets returned to us. If they've spent any of our inheritance, disposed of any of our property, I want it repaid at the highest interest rates possible. If there are any criminal charges that may be brought I want them pressed to the fullest extent of the law."

After a scan of the documents, the oldest of his lawyers cleared his throat. "Kaiba-san, while I understand that this is a sensitive topic, the assets listed here do not warrant such an effort. One of our junior executives could handle this with ease."

Seto turned his icy glare on the man "You are suggesting my personal business, my family business, be turned over to a junior executive? Perhaps I've made a mistake in trusting your judgement all these years."

"No... of course not Kaiba-san. It's just that these people are not worth the..." The lawyer tried to backtrack, but it was too late.

"I'm paying the bills, I decide what they are worth. I don't simply want the assets back. I want to destroy them, I want them to feel the pain, fear and humiliation that we felt when we had our home, our lives, our very identities stripped from us. I want them to tremble, I want them to cry. For every tear Mokuba shed I want a hundred from them. I want them to bleed. For every drop of blood my adoptive father beat from me I want them to run a river of red. Do you understand now? If you don't then I have overestimated you all this time."

The lawyer had seen Kaiba Seto in many moods throughout the years, but for the first time ever he saw past the rage to a pain so deep it seemed to boil in the young man's soul. He'd never suspected that a pain like that existed inside the normally stoic CEO. Compassion was not something lawyer's were known for, but a tinge of it welled from inside. His voice was tempered with just a hint of it when he said "I understand Kaiba-san. I will coordinate the team personally. A preliminary brief will be on your desk no later than noon tomorrow."

Pain-driven satisfaction blazed for a moment from incandescent blue eyes before impenetrable walls of icy stoicism slammed into their normal place. "Good. I've given you the basics. Find everyone, I mean everyone, who was involved in stealing our name and our honor from our family."

***

He was a few minutes early for his workout on Monday morning. When Haru met him with a questioning smile and shining eyes he bit back a sigh. He honestly hadn't given the 'mutual agreement' much thought. Any extra time not spent on work had been spent considering a different blond entirely. But he could see that she was hopeful that his eagerness to work out wasn't due to his desire for adrenaline, but a signal of his intent. 

"Good morning Haru." He greeted quietly. "I thought I'd take a look at the weight plan you mentioned last week." Although he ignored it, he was aware of the speculative glances being sent their way. It was no secret that they spoke together during his workouts, and a few people had overheard conversations about the guys night activities and Meiryou.

The smile faltered for a moment and the sparkling eyes dimmed slightly, but she nodded. "Of course, I have the outline on my desk. If you will follow me I'll get it for you."

He wasn't going to fall into that trap. He didn't want to discuss something personal where they could be overheard. "Actually I'll get on the treadmill. You can bring it by my office tomorrow at noon. We can discuss it before lunch. I have a busy day today, just getting back from China."

Her olive eyes widened slightly in surprise because he had never summoned her to his office in just that way. "Of course Kaiba-souchou." She tacked on the title of 'president' for the first time since their first meeting. He got her message and nodded once before moving off to his favorite treadmill. He was relieved that she had gotten his message as well.

He hadn't lied about his busy day, but it was busier than expected. His blood relatives, having been woken with an eviction notice, had gone to the newspapers with their tissue of lies sob story. They were doing their pathetic best to garner public support and sympathy. They obviously had no clue of Seto's power or the mindset of the people who lined up to win influence with him. The reporters and newspapers that they went whining to were all too eager to call his office to get his side of the story. After a meeting with his marketing and public relations department Seto, forgetting his 'appointment' with Haru, set up a press conference for noon the next day. In the meantime he gave the members of the fourth estate permission to run with whatever story they wanted - as long as they realized that any misrepresentations or lies would be dealt with through harsh legal action.

Only two newspapers chose to run with the story. Both of which Kaiba Seto personally owned by the end of the day. That night he went home early and called Mokuba home from his study group. He had to talk to his brother about the past, family, and the future. It was time to reclaim their rightful family honor and bring down those who had stolen it. He didn't want Mokuba to stand behind him this time. He wanted his brother to stand beside him as he reclaimed their family name and honor.

Seto looked up as his brother cautiously poked his head around the door, guilt flitting across his face. He stifled a chuckle and wondered what transgression Mokuba thought he'd discovered. Briefly he considered toying with his brother before discarding the idea. This was too important and time was of the essence. “Come in Mokuba.”

“Big Brother! You called me?” The raven-haired teen asked cautiously. There was something major up, Mokuba could tell by the mask-like set to his brother's face, but he couldn't imagine what it was.

“Yes, Mokuba. Come in I have something to show you.” He smiled and gestured his brother closer, holding out a large package.

“For me? But...” He was understandably confused. Slowly he took the box. “Seto what...”

His blue eyes uncharacteristically gentle, he urged. “Open it.”

Stealing glances at his brother, Mokuba slowly pulled the lid off the box. Nestled in tissue was a plain brown leather photo album. More confused than ever Mokuba lifted it out and cast the box aside. Curiously he flipped open the cover. His breath left him in a whoosh. Inside the front page was a name he knew as well as his own. Well technically it was the name he had been born with. Kibou...

“Seto.” He breathed hoarsely. For years Seto had ignored the time before they became Kaiba Gozoburo's 'sons.' This was truly the first time Mokuba could remember his brother opening the subject. Before he could say anything else his brother was explaining.

"It's time for us to reclaim who we are, who we were. We have to lay our parents to rest properly. We have to restore their honor and reclaim our family name and honor. It's time for the usurpers to be ousted - it's time to go home Mokuba." Seto's eyes were fierce, filled with his angry determination and pride. 

For a moment Mokuba stared at him in shock. As far as he'd known Seto had forgotten them, locked them away in some box in his mind and never thought of them again. The rage and determination that burned in Seto's eyes was deep-seated and Mokuba realized that Seto hadn't forgotten, he'd simply been biding his time. He swallowed hard, rasping, "Why now Seto? What's changed? I thought you'd forgotten them... Who we were..."

"Never. Not a day has gone by when I haven't re-lived my failure to protect their memory and honor our name. I've waited for you to grow strong enough to help me. Our name Mokuba, our family, our honor. We, as brother's and sons of Kibou, must restore it all. You and I together... Kibou Seto and Kibou Mokuba must bring peace to our mother and father. You will stand by my side. We are the sons of Kibou."

Mokuba considered him for a long moment, then a slow thin smile touched his lips, cruel and cold, reminiscent of a snake's curving mouth before it strikes, "About time Kibou Seto. About fucking time."

An answering smile, equally reptilian, but colder than ice and with considerably more venom, mirrored his. "Yes... It is time." He pulled his brother to his side and gestured to the file. "Let's go over what I have. The legal team gave me a full brief today." He met Mokuba's determined gaze with his own, "We do this together. They will see us both Mokuba and they will fear us both. You will stand beside me as we do this. Can you handle it?"

Mokuba's grey eyes darkened to near black. "I've wanted their lives since I saw Gozaburo beat you with that cane he was so proud of. I still remember your blood flowing down it. I'll never forget it and nothing they endure will pay for that blood but their lives."

Seto nodded once in complete agreement and pulled out a list of names. "These are our targets..."

***

The press conference went off exactly as scripted. The best part was that the stories were true, simply spun and told with dramatic turns of phrase designed to make the public adore the Kaiba's more than they already did. Seto and Mokuba came off as heroes, hard working orphans fighting to restore their honor against dishonest, greedy relatives and a heartless, corrupt legal system. Alongside stories of the abuses they suffered at their relatives hands ran the lies of the same relatives, the claims of promises from their dead mother, illness and remorse were exposed as fraudulent or exaggerated claims. The lie about the most heartrending story they told, that of the Kaiba's mother being on the way to save Yuli, the boy who would have died without the money that was acquired was the straw that broke the camels back, sending the press into a full attack on the thieving family. It was a matter of record that she had died months before the boy was born. In addition, Yuli did have a heart condition. Mitral Valve Prolapse, but according to his medical history it had been asymptomatic unless under physical stress. The surgery that they claimed was needed to save his life was proven to be unnecessary - needed only because Seto's uncle had wanted a son who could play sports. So for the sake of sports he'd betrayed his dead sister, her husband, and thrown her children in an orphanage, stealing their inheritance for himself and his family.

A footnote at the bottom of the page-long story said that the legal firm and any legal representative that had handled the shady dealings such as the transfer of title and access of funds was under investigation for their actions in the case.

Seto and Mokuba burst into their shared reception area like a couple of sleek, well fed dragons after a successful hunt, all satisfaction and bloody fangs. Neither noticed the blond woman sitting quietly to the side of one of the desks. They were almost to Seto's office when Haru coughed once, deliberately and somehow injecting disapproval and anger in that single sound. The giant beasts turned to mewling kittens when they saw her furious olive eyes. "Ah... Haru..." Mokuba tried to smile, but it came off more like a wobbly question mark. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?" The woman clipped out briskly. "Not at all. The company is certainly profitable enough to pay me to waste my time." She ground out coldly. Stalking forward she shoved the weight lifting outline Seto had ordered her to bring to his office into Seto’s hands. "So, no, there is no problem at all unless you count disrespect and rudeness to me in with the wasted time." She gave Seto a scathing glare. "Next time you order me to be somewhere Kaiba-souchou make sure I'm needed. I have people to care for and don't have time to pander to your whims." Without another word she spun and marched out of the reception area. The three receptionists, after a shared look, clapped their hands over their mouths and bolted for the door.

Mokuba gave Seto a stricken look. "She's pissed. We are so going to pay for that."

"Me not you Mokuba. I'm the one who forgot about her." Seto grimaced and sighed, mumbling to himself. "No wonder I prefer men."

Completely oblivious to the goggle-eyed look that Mokuba fixed on him Seto turned back to his office. "Let's go Mokuba, we still have a lot to do."

Mokuba shelved it for the moment. Seto was right, they had work to do. Asking about sex and other pleasurable pursuits could wait until the work was done and they could relax.

***

The week flew past in a blur of press conferences, public relations manipulations, spin and legal meetings. The only time Seto took for himself was his twice daily workouts. After the first day where he ignored Haru's cool displeasure, the blond woman tried daily to talk to him, obviously to apologize for her burst of temper that Monday. Seto didn't have the patience to deal with her grovelling, so he made a point of treating her with cool professionalism tinged with disapproval. She was obviously not as intelligent as he thought because she kept coming back despite his snubs.

Friday was another round in the publicity circuit, but both he and Mokuba managed to make it home in time before the first of their guests to arrived. Somehow Seto wasn't surprised when Haru arrived alone. She explained quietly that Meiryou's father didn't want her exposed to the press hanging off the gates of the Kaiba mansion.

"I didn't want to suggest it, but I agree." Seto responded coolly. "Perhaps you should leave as well?"

That was beyond enough for Haru. If Kaiba wanted to blow her off then fine, but he wasn't going to use this situation as a scapegoat. "Kaiba, If you have something to say, spit it out. You've been treating me like shit since you got back from China."

"I have been nothing but polite to you. You on the other hand, threw a temper tantrum, in my office." He stressed the last words, letting Haru know he didn't appreciate her behavior.

"Too damn right I did. We're friends and you treated me like furniture. A phone call, a simple "Hey Haru we have to cancel our appointment." Would have worked. Instead you completely forgot me. Don't think I didn't see the look on your face. You damn well forgot me. You don't forget your friends."

"I have priorities and friends are not at the top of my list. First, always, has been and always will be my family, then my business. Friends come below that. You either accept it or move on. I won't negotiate or apologize for who I am." Seto knew he sounded heartless but he refused to deal dishonestly with her.

All at once she seemed to deflate. "I hoped to be closer than friends. I thought we might be moving towards a... deeper relationship."

Mokuba gasped and turned wide, accusing eyes to his big brother. Now that he knew that Seto did truly prefer men, he couldn't help but think that Seto had led Haru on by not being honest with her. "Seto, I know we haven't discussed it, but I heard you the other day. I know... and now you have to be honest. Haru is our friend. She deserves honesty." His accusing gaze turned soft and supportive. "I love you no matter what. We have just recovered our honor, don't tarnish it by hurting our friend." He turned and squeezed Haru's arm gently as he passed. "Seto needs to talk to you. I'll be in the main room with everyone else. If you go home after you guys talk I will make your excuses."

Seto watched him go then turned and caught her hand. Mokuba was right, dealing honestly meant more than just not apologizing for who he was, it also meant acknowledging who he was as well. "Come with me." He led her to his home office and closed the door behind him. For a long moment he studied her, seeing again the beauty of her physical body, but more, the beauty and strength of her heart and soul. He wished, just for a moment, that he could truly love her the way she wanted, the way she deserved. "I owe you an apology. When I first met you I didn't really see you. You reminded me of someone I care about. You still do, sometimes. Someone I lost..." A bitter smile touched his lips. "Not accurate. Lost isn't the word. I failed to act when it was needed most and broke the most brave heart I've ever seen."

"So you don't want to be more than friends? Why didn't you just say so? I don't want a rebound boyfriend and it's not like you're the only guy on earth." Her words were dismissive but her olive-green eyes were shadowed with disappointment. "Besides if it works out, after a while we can still get together."

Seto swallowed hard. This was going to be the worst part. He had never openly acknowledged this part of himself to anyone before. "No. As much as you look like the person I... care about. I can't be your lover, ever."

Her eyes lit with understanding. "Ah, I don't have what you like. Got it. Can't say I didn't already have a clue. It's been five, six, weeks and your depo-provera is out of your body by now. No offense but your body should be capable. The fact that you didn't take me up on my offer speaks for itself."

"To be accurate, I have yet to achieve an erection. It has been a few years since that's happened. But I have noticed an increase in my sexual thoughts. And you are correct, they do not center around you or your type." He wasn't trying to hide it any longer. He might not be ready to come out of the closet or anything so dramatic, but he had to be honest. She deserved honesty not only as a woman, but as a friend. He'd already learned the harm his dishonesty could cause to vulnerable hearts.

Haru took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she rose to her feet. "I'm glad we got that straight. I... Seto I am not going to lie, I'm disappointed. I find you attractive and would have loved to be with you. I think I could have truly fallen for you given half a chance. Since that isn't happening I need to take some time out. I... I'm going to take a break from Fridays. Meiryou's father has asked me over there on Friday nights for movies and stuff. He... he hasn't had much time off and that's one of his new days off. He wants to spend time with Meiryou."

"If you need that, then I understand. We will miss our friends so don't take too long. Feel free to bring her father with you. I'm sure we will all get along. I need to find a good chess player to match with. Nobody here offers any challenge." There was a small pinch of loneliness under his heart, but it was much smaller than what he felt at just the thought of Jounouchi. Seto knew he'd made the right choice.

She gave him an arrested look. "You really don't have a clue do you?"

"About...?" Seto gave her a curious glance.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Never mind. When you figure it out I want to be around. Don't worry Seto, as soon as I stop wanting to jump your bones I'll be back."

He let out a small "Pfft..." Then shook his head back at her. "You really don't have a clue do you?"

Mimicking him she asked "About?"

"You'd be disappointed. I really can't get it up for girls." He admitted aloud for the first time. "The two times I did I couldn't maintain an erection long enough to ejaculate. They jiggled and were squishy like Jello." He pulled a disgusted face. "Human Jello is not sexy."

It was too much for Haru. Humor won out over outrage and she laughed. "And guys are not Jello?"

"Of course not. They're meaty... I love a good fillet of beef."

Her laughter turned to whoops and she made for the door. This was the first time ever she could remember being rejected and still laughing her ass off. Kaiba Seto was truly a genius, and much more caring than he let on. Probably a gay thing. That made her whoop all the harder. Kaiba Seto in touch with his feminine side. Next thing they knew he'd start wearing makeup and a flowing scarf. With a wave she left him sitting behind his desk with an adorably baffled look on his face, as if he didn't know he'd just made a hilarious double entendre.

***

It took three weeks to destroy the usurpers. Seto was genuinely surprised they held out that long. Being publicly shown for having no honor and not valuing family were two of the most heinous social taboos in Japan. Seto had been able to predict the reactions of the people surrounding the usurpers quite easily. His uncle had lost his job and his circle of friends had dwindled to nothing. 

They had been thrown from the place they considered their home, not even allowed to take the clothes from the closets. Their money was limited to the amount they had on hand as their assets had been frozen. Without recourse they had been in the street, homeless and penniless, completely at the mercy of the press and the condemning public. He had expected results almost immediately.

He hadn't counted on the girl, Sora. She had been enterprising and resourceful. She'd actually managed to get them all to her uncle's home and acquire them shelter. The uncle hadn't wanted to help, not wanting to get on the bad side of Kaiba Seto, but in the end had allowed them to stay at his parent's old home. The place was actually held in trust as a dowry for Sora so there hadn't been much Seto could do about it. She could legally use the place for whatever she wanted. The trust was set up in such a way that it was protected. After consulting with his legal team about it, he let it go. It wasn't worth the bad publicity to burn them out. As it was there was no water or electricity in the place. The municipality required large deposits for service and they didn't have any money.

Sora was tenacious and resilient, looking for work that would feed her family every day and enduring the abuses hurled at her by disgusted people. While her father held press conferences and lied and her mother wailed Sora dug in and endured, pressing forward. If Seto hadn't had the image of her wearing his clothes and staring at him with pure loathing emblazoned in his mind, if he hadn't had to hold his crying, hungry brother in his arms while she sneeringly told them to eat garbage, he would have respected her efforts, futile as they were.

The third week it all came to an end. Seto looked up from the latest stock reports to find his admin Yoshi standing in his doorway. "The intercom broken?"

"No, Kaiba-souchou. I... You have visitors." There was something strange, a kind of somber darkness on her face. Normally she was professional, showing very little emotion. This was different. A twinge of alarm curled in him. "Who?"

"Kato Sora, Kato Yuli and Kato Riku." Her eyes were intent, shining with a hard light. "Shall I send them away?"

"No. You and the others may go until I call for you." He didn't want any witnesses to what he felt was coming. "Keep them standing, I don't want their filth on my furniture."

"Yes Kaiba-souchou." She murmured and hurried away. Her boss was known to be cold and cruel. He was reaching new heights with his estranged family. Looking at the pathetic children standing by her desk she couldn't help but feel a wrench of pity.

Seto called Mokuba's private line. His brother answered before the first ring was finished. "I will be right there. Security called me to ask if they should be allowed up. I insisted on a thorough strip search." His little brother's voice was full of malicious satisfaction. "They must be wearing less than I thought. I was going to be there in just a minute. I just spoke to the lawyers. They advise caution and a representative present to record the meeting. They will have someone here in fifteen minutes."

"We don't need them. It should be done when he gets here so he can write it up but we will handle this ourselves." The private entrance to his office opened and Mokuba stepped through, closing his phone even as Seto did the same. "Shall we?"

Sora, cleaner and tidier than expected stepped forward to meet him halfway. "You've won. Stop now." It was a demand, not the begging plea that Seto was fully prepared to laugh at and it caught him off guard. If she had been anyone else he would have admired her bravery even if he deplored her stupidity. Didn't she know how to act when she'd lost? Why wasn't she grovelling so he could laugh in her face?

Instead of laughing, he lifted a brow. "I've won? I won't have won until you are all buried so deep in the filth of your own making that it becomes your graves."

He expected tears or hysteria, what he got was dark eyes that glared at him with rage. "Then you get your wish. Father and mother are dead, by their own hand. The police have already taken the bodies away."

Triumph roared through Seto. "Two of five. Do you need a knife? Or perhaps poison? If you do, look elsewhere. You've stolen enough from us. I won't let you soil a chair cushion, much less the blade of one of our knives."

That seemed to break the woman, for the first time since he'd thrown her in the dirt he saw her falter and tears run from her eyes. He didn't feel a twinge of pity or remorse. Let her cry and fear. It was no more than she deserved. Disgust twisted his features. "I won't see you ever again. I wish you a speedy reward." When he spun away a heavy weight landed on his back. Without so much as a flinch he flipped the fifteen year old across his shoulders to land on the floor several feet in front of him. "Mokuba call the police. I've just been attacked." He smirked at the man-child rising to stand.

"Bastard. Isn't it enough you've taken our parents from us? Our home? Ruined our name? Why aren't you satisfied? Why do you have to demand more? Demand her blood... She saved you and you demand..." Kato Yuli was all but screaming with fear and loathing.

"Saved?" Seto gave Yuli a look that could have frozen the wind. "Do you call stealing my clothes, starving us, locking us in a closet saving us?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "She saved you. I was there, I heard it all! I know what she did, but I also know what she didn't do. She saved your lives."

"Fairytales won't buy you time." Seto warned. "And I don't trust you as far as I threw you."

"Enough Yuli." Sora choked out. "He... he's right in his need for... I came hoping he would be satisfied with their deaths. Obviously he is not. I... I will think of something." She turned and grabbed the smallest boy's arm. "Come Yuli, Riku."

"No." Defiance was obviously new to Yuli, but he stood his ground. "He's going to hear it Sora. He may still demand our deaths and I wouldn't blame him for demanding mine, but I won't let him hurt you. He owes you his life. He should acknowledge that debt before we die."

"Yuli, it's no use. There is no proof and there is... he won't believe you. Let's go." She rebuked. 

"NO!" The young man screamed. "He's gonna hear it. Sora I ain't leaving until he knows the truth."

"Yuli..." She sighed.

"Let him speak. I'm interested in the justification and lies. It'll make more fodder for the press at your funerals." Mokuba interjected.

Yuli turned to face his younger cousin. The resemblance between them was shocking. Even though Mokuba's hair was long and wild around his head, they looked almost like twins. "You..." He broke off. "Never mind that's not important. Sora saved you both. I was there, I heard it all, like I said. Look, my parents... They weren't good people, but they were my parents so I... " He cleared his throat. "But now I have to protect Sora. Mom and Dad wanted to kill you both, were going to poison you guys and I was going to become... You. Sora was supposed to bring you the poisoned food and report when you were dead. Mom didn't want to see you guys. Said you made her sick. She was very superstitious and believed in omens and ghosts and stuff. Sora... Sora threw the poisoned food out and gave you what she could from her plate. She... She half starved herself to give it to you. When you guys didn't die right away Sora pretended to see a spirit from a foreign land who told her that you were protected. Sora told them that the spirit warned that if you were harmed the house would be destroyed by the Sun. They believed her because Sora... Sora had seen spirits before. So when you didn't die Sora told them the spirit said to bring you to an orphanage so you guys were not harmed. They... they did it. Rather than kill you they brought you to that place. She saved you. She lied to save you!"

"I didn't lie." Sora whispered softly. "I didn't know then, but I've done research since. The spirit that appeared to me, both times, was the Jackal-headed God, Set. He is the messenger of the Sun God Rah. Your name... Seto. It is not a coincidence. You must be favored by the God Set." She threw her head up proudly. "It sounds insane but I don't care. It's the truth. If I'm going to die I want someone to know the truth. I am not evil like they were."

Mokuba turned to look at Seto. Seto met his gaze with his own blue eyes taking on a disgusted, rueful cast. "Fuck."

"Seto..." But Mokuba could see his brother understood only too well.

"I know Mokuba. Take the boys down and get them some decent food in the cafeteria. Sora and I will talk. I... I know..." He flexed his tight shoulders. When Yuli stepped forward aggressively Seto held up his hands in a calming motion. "She will come to no harm by me. My vengeance is done. Go with Mokuba and eat. You both look like you could use a hot meal. We will join you in a few minutes."

Sora stood as if braced for a blow. "A last meal?"

"No. You heard me, my vengeance is done." He shoved his fists into his pockets. "Why didn't you tell me this when I came to the house? Why beg in the dirt, denying your parent's thievery and repeating their lies?"

"Their story was more believable than mine." She turned towards the window and looked out over the modern city below. "I don't think I belong in this time or place. I look at the modern skyline of buildings but I see endless sand and ancient cities. It is as if there are two of me and neither is supposed to be here."

"I believe you may have something in common with a few people I know." Seto mused thoughtfully.

"You do believe me. I think I'm in shock. You are known as cold and rational." She half asked.

"The mention of Set clinched it. Sora, does your 'other' have another name?" It was an idle question, something he asked simply to give himself time to process what was happening.

"I..." She lowered her head "I don't know. I've always been afraid to ask."

"Then don't worry about it." He gave her a considering look that made her feel like a bug on the end of a pin. "Let's go to lunch. You need food as well. After lunch we will discuss your - and their - future."

Hope was hard to crush, it lifted its head from the darkness inside her. "Do we have a future?"

"As the only cousins of Kaiba Mokuba and Kaiba Seto how could you not?" He asked as if it had always been the truth. She was too stunned to do more than follow meekly when he strode away. She barely noticed when he pulled out his phone and began to make calls.

*** 

He actually called and asked his appointment with Otta be moved forward a few days. Despite the restoration of his family's honor and the subsequent fallout of destroying the usurpers and restoring his savior back into acceptable status Seto felt the issue unresolved, like there was something integral missing. Since the shrink was the one to initiate the entire incident, he thought the man might know what was nagging at him.

When Otta entered the room Seto got straight to the point. "It's done, my greedy aunt and uncle dead, honor is restored, I'm rewarding the one who saved our lives by caring for her and her brothers. But I... I still don't feel like it's finished. There is something missing."

Otta's eyes widened slightly and shone with a soft light. It was the first time Seto had sought him out for counsel. It was a show of trust that Otta had been looking for. He wouldn't abuse it. "You have avenged your family, you have restored honor and pride, you have accepted the debts incurred. But Seto have you loved them? Shared your love for them? Have you been to your old home and walked the halls, talked to their spirits? Have you and your brother created a marker, or planted a tree to show the love and respect you feel for them? Could it be, that is what is missing? Have you cried for them Seto? Have you and Mokuba cried together not just for them, but for what you lost?" Otta gently clasped the younger man's hand. "You've dealt with the injustice and anger. But have you dealt with the love and loss of love?"

Seto, his eyes narrow and unreadable simply gave a small jerk of his head and shook off Otta's touch. "I have to go."

Otta wasn't in the slightest upset. Trust was hard won by inches with Kaiba Seto. He'd made headway and he would have to be content with that. They had several more hurdles to cross before Seto was free from his self-imposed prison.

***

Mokuba poked his head around the door. "You missed dinner Seto. Riku was asking about..." He broke off with a gasp and rushed into the room, slamming the door carelessly behind him. "Seto what's wrong? You're... You're crying." Suspicion reared its head. "You didn't get another shot did you? I.."

"No! No, Mokuba. I didn't get a shot. I am looking at the photo albums from before the orphanage. Not just the one I showed you, but the others recovered from our home."

"I... Albums? What? What's going on?" Mokuba was understandably confused. The issues of their past had all been resolved. Riku and Yuli were going to live with their uncle, supported by a generous stipend setup for them by Seto. Sora was going to fly to Egypt to study under Ishtar Isis. Her expenses would be paid by another equally generous allowance. The niggling pain that remained was something Mokuba thought he would always have to live with as an orphan.

Seto didn't even attempt to wipe the rivers of tears streaking his face. "I felt it was incomplete. When I saw Otta he suggested that now that I've done what I had to for avenging them, now I had to... Lay them to rest... with love."

Tears fell even as a huge smile burst across the younger Kaiba's face. He had felt the same way, but had not been able to articulate it, even to himself. “Seto... I get it. I felt the same way. You never showed the pain so I thought it was just me being weak.” He choked out. “I... Thank you so much for telling me. I've missed them and I... I've felt so alone. I know I never knew mom but I...”

Seto rose from his chair and crossed to hug his brother. “You are very like her. You are never alone Mokuba.” Smiling he traced over the spine of one the books with a fingertip that trembled slightly. “Let's look together? I have so much I want to tell you. So many memories I want to share. Tomorrow we will look for a lasting monument to them okay?”

Seto found himself with his arms full of a sobbing little brother. Instead of reaching for one of the albums, he wrapped his arms around Mokuba and held on tight, burying his face in the black mass of hair that looked so much like his mother's. At long last he let the tears of grief and love fall.

*** 

Seto glared at the chessboard in frustration. "Stalemate. Is that the best you can do Takeru? I had hoped for a decent game."

Humor twinkled from the other man's eyes. "Forgive me Seto-chan. I am out of practice. Next game I'll do better."

Seto let the demeaning honorific go knowing that it was said just to throw him off balance and shake his concentration for the next game. "Hnnn... that will have to wait for next week. Your daughter and girlfriend have wanted to leave for an hour."

"Scared Seto-chan?" The slightly older genius taunted with a grin.

"Absolutely. Haru has gotten ruthless with weights training. I may have to ask her for a massage if she continues to work me like she has been." Seto wasn't above taunting himself. It was well known that Haru lusted after Seto before she'd gotten involved with Takeru, Meiryou's father.

"You don't worry me. After all I'm the one she is going home with tonight." the older man quipped back. He began to put the chess pieces in their wooden box. "How goes the issues with Natsu and Ionu? Are they still not working well together?"

"Natsu resents Ionu and fights every one of his suggestions. Ionu has very good suggestions but some are very raw and simply not feasible in their proposed forms. If they could work together instead of fight they could achieve some wonderful things." Seto had chosen not to put one above the other on the new training project and instead had them work as a team. So far it was not working out.

"So you've said." Takeru gave him a cautious look. "I have a suggestion for you. I normally am against bureaucracy but perhaps you should hire someone from outside to lead them, someone who can mediate them and help refine the different ideas."

"Hire someone from outside? You?" Seto gave him a piercing look. He had offered the other man several different positions within his company. He had respected his declinations but hadn't given up hope. It wasn't everyday that a genius prodigy returned from the dead.

Takeru laughed and shook his head. "Hell no. I barely tolerate you for chess once a week. Besides I like working to build something. I enjoy being foreman at a construction company. No, I know someone who is a loyal company man with several years experience in human resources and business development. He was just turned out from a company he's been with for twelve years. They didn't even give him a reference."

"Why did he get turned out?" With that kind of history only very dire circumstances could warrant such a harsh dismissal. Seto didn't want to bring a problematic employee into his company. He had enough already.

"He was found to be homosexual and living with a male partner. They have been together over seven years." There was a hint of defiance mixed with a healthy dose of anger in Takeru's eyes.

"And you think I would not object to someone of that lifestyle working for me?" It was a new issue, someone assuming his sexuality would influence him. If Takeru thought that he wasn't as bright as Seto had thought.

"I think you are fair and know talent when you see it. I also think that it doesn't matter who people sleep with to you, as long as they can do the job."

"I see." Seto put away the chess set and nodded slowly. So not about preferences so much as appreciation of talent and recognition of Seto's practical approach to business. Takeru wasn't an idiot after all. "Fine, have him report to my office on Monday at nine. If he is a minute late he can forget it. Also, I will not tolerate any kind of overt displays of... alternative lifestyle in my business offices. In the creative sections and art areas I have no choice but I won't have someone mincing around in red suits and white shoes at the corporate office. Make sure you explain."

That made Takeru blink. Red suits and white shoes? Where had that come from? He was too happy to have gotten his oldest friend an interview to ask. "Of course Seto. Matashi wouldn't dream of dressing unprofessionally while in a professional corporate setting. The only reason his lifestyle was found out was because he refused to become involved with a daughter of one of the board. Rather than lead her on he told her about his lover. She ran to her father and he was given a choice, his job or his lover. He chose his lover."

"Hnnn if he is as good as you imply he could sleep with bears for all I care." Seto meant it. What he didn't know was that 'bears' was a gay term as well. Takeru recognized it and had to stop his snickers. Kaiba Seto was the most clueless genius Takeru had ever met.

"Aishira wouldn't like the comparison, but I take your meaning." Takeru rose and stretched. "Good game Seto-chan. I will have to get serious next time just so you don't get bored." He grinned when Seto tried to stretch only to wince slightly. "My girl really is working you hard? She said she thought you were bored with your workout and was going to step it up. She obviously did."

"I was. Now I'm regretting it." Seto rolled his eyes. "Shall we go see what everyone is up to? It's been quiet since they came to whine earlier."

"You have no soul if you think their pretty pouts were mere whining. They wanted attention. Let's go give them what they asked for." Another sign of being clueless. Kaiba Seto really needed to get out more.

"I'll stick to food. Something about their 'pouts' makes my head ache."

"Figures." Companionably, they walked to the room where explosions and squealing tires could be heard.

Yugi, Anzu, Meiryou, and Haru looked up and smiled at their entrance. Honda and Otogi continued with tonsil hockey. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen, but judging by the empty bowls, probably on a popcorn run. Seto gave an exasperated huff and cuffed Honda on the back of the head much like he'd seen Jounouchi do in the past. "Okay you two, break it up. There are young people here. Rated GEE only."

Otogi pulled out of Honda's embrace and blew Seto a raspberry. "You're just mad you let Haru get away."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just knock it off." He hadn't come out to the guys simply because it never occurred to him that they would have an interest. He wasn't sleeping with them after all.

Haru frowned and gave Otogi a shove. "He didn't let me get away. He let me down so gently I was actually laughing when I left. I'm not his type - He likes meat not Jello." She gestured Mokuba to bring her one of the bowls he was just bringing into the room

It had become something of an inside joke for the group, making them chuckle at the strange analogy but it had never been fully explained. Seto let them laugh then snatched one of the bowls from Mokuba. "What are we watching?"

"Tribunal Assault Seven." Mokuba passed out the rest and flopped next to his big brother. "Share the popcorn Seto. There's no meat in it."

That earned him a handful of popcorn in the face and the maid a bonus of several thousand yen. Popcorn fights were great fun Seto discovered, but extremely messy.

***

Otta was surprised when Seto opened their meeting with a business comment. "I hired someone today."

"Oh? Something odd about that?" Of course there was, but it was up to Seto to explain.

"Just... I hired him to oversee Ionu and Natsu. He is very well qualified for the position." Seto's voice was almost halting in the way he spoke. Something brand new in Otta's experience.

"I hear a 'but' in there." The psychologist encouraged.

"He is openly homosexual. He was dismissed from him last position because of it. I... I am not sure it is a good move for the company."

"Seto, do you ask all of your employees who they sleep with? Would you have even bothered to ask about this employee if you hadn't known he was different?" They were finally getting to the crux of the matter and broaching on a subject Otta hadn't been sure they would ever touch on... Sexuality.

"Of course I don't ask that, nor would I because it's not my business. I, but... it is different."

"Different can be very good. You have been different all your life because of your mental gifts. Why don't you wait and see how this goes. If it is harmful you can take the necessary steps. But if it is not a problem then it's not your business is it?" Seeing the indecision on the normally impassive features Otta leaned forward and nudged him slightly. "You can always fire him Seto. You are the one who controls your own destiny. You know that." Subtly he let his patient know that the choice was his and his alone.

Eyes somber and a bit sad Seto nodded. "Yes, I..." He cleared his throat slightly. "I know."

***

Matashi, Kaiba Corps' newest vice president, swallowed hard and fought the urge to run as his boss entered the room and sat down at the far seat. Kaiba Seto had been clear, Matashi had ninety days to show progress on a new hiring and training program. The ninety days were up and this was the make or break meeting for him. If he had screwed up he would find himself out on the street with no reference again. It was a terrifying place for him to be.

Matashi liked to think that he had succeeded. He had not only worked out the differences between Natsu and Ionu that were hampering the project, he had refined the ideas and merged them into a project that cherished the old employees while opening the doors wide for new blood. It relied on intelligence and performance, assigning a value to talent and drive that was equal to education. But education was given an entry at a higher pay rate, return on the investment of time and money the employees had already spent. It then took the whole program to another level, outlining the ways of dealing with bias and other issues such as bigotry and hate in the workplace. Kaiba Corp was an international player in the world market and it should reflect a strong, diversity policy. It was work he could be proud of and last night he had been sure he would be hired past his probation.

He had been so careful, making sure everything was perfect, assembling the presentation packets at home, away from the distractions of his busy office. He’d been so anxious that his lover, Aishira, a very radical start-up business consultant with bleeding edge ideas and business skills superior to anyone in his league, had actually given him a sleeping draught and had carried him to bed. 

Unfortunately Aishira hadn’t realized that his young niece, who they were watching for a few days, had taken the opportunity to draw pictures all over the presentations. The sleeping draught had made him late and he hadn’t bothered to check the presentations, just scooped them into his briefcase and ran out the door. He hadn’t known about the random drawings until he’d passed out the copies. He’d been earlier than his boss, but not by much, certainly not enough to print more copies. He’d squared his shoulders and faced it like a man. If he was going to be turned off for the drawings then so be it. He should have checked the presentations before putting them out. It was a failure he would shoulder the blame for.

Kaiba Seto glanced down at the presentation in front of him, his eyes narrowing on the page for a split second before returning to normal. There was a nervous titter from the right side of the table. Coldly he flicked his eyes to the transgressor. Then lifting an impassive gaze to his probationary vice president He nodded slightly in cursory greeting. “Interesting artwork Matashi-san. It reminds me of the drawings my little brother used to make for me when he thought I needed cheering up.” He allowed a faint tinge of a fond smile to tilt his lips.

“Th…thank you Sir. My… my partner’s niece is staying with us and decided she wanted to help. She thought we might enjoy pictures of duel monsters on our handouts. She... as you can see she drew you a Blue Eyes White Dragon.” He half faltered.

Seto nodded, studying the picture on his before picking up one from Natsu sitting next to him. “She has some talent. Perhaps she will work for us one day.” He smiled wider, showing a glimpse of even white teeth, the first time anyone had ever seen such a thing at a meeting like this. "Please start your presentation, although your niece will be a difficult act to follow."

Hiding his relief, Matashi returned the small smile, relaxed and picked up his pointer. From that smile and the sparkle that shone in Kaiba's blue eyes, he knew it was going to be all right. Without any fear or hesitation at all he began his presentation. While Matashi didn't doubt for a moment that Kaiba Seto was capable of rending and tearing like any fire breathing dragon, it seemed that this particular dragon liked children.

***

Matashi entered his office to find it abuzz with the news of his permanent appointment. His secretary and receptionist both rose and bowed to him, congratulating him in soft, respectful voices. He answered them politely, but his gaze was drawn to the woman who stood from the visitor's couch. With a distracted wave he turned and gave her a wide smile. "Perfect Peach. You make my day coming to visit me."

Eyes downcast modestly, hands folded in the deep sleeves of her kimono, Peaches murmured softly "I brought your bento. You left in such a hurry this morning that you forgot it."

"I am sorry. It was thoughtless of me. You spent last night preparing it. Please, join me in my office and we will share..."

A cough broke through his fascination with his perfect peach. He jerked his gaze up to meet the polite gaze of Kaiba Seto. "Forgive the intrusion Matashi. I had hoped to catch you before you left the meeting and invite you to lunch but..." The CEO gestured elegantly. He didn't need to explain. He had been all but mobbed by some of the department heads.

"I am sorry as well. Kaiba-souchou please allow me to introduce you to Peaches, my true love" Half defiant, half protective, Matashi stood between them.

Seto assessed the figure partially obscured by Matashi's strong frame. Slim, beautifully proportionate, with small even features and huge liquid eyes. Make-up was heavier than some would like, but skillfully applied. Long hair augmented by decorative combs and flowers echoed the bright colors of the traditional summer Kimono. If his body hadn't responded to the scent of Peaches he would have assumed her to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen and sent her down to marketing for use as a model. But the twinge of awareness deep inside and the slow curl of heat told him that the perfect peach was a luscious man. Seto had discovered his body only responded to male pheromones. "The pleasure is all mine. I would be delighted if you would join us for lunch. But it seems you already brought a bento. Matashi is very lucky to have his lunch prepared by such a lovely pair of hands."

Peaches met his gaze with eyes that danced with a kind of knowing wickedness. There was no doubt Peaches knew his beauty and knew that Seto was affected by it. "The bento can be refrigerated until tomorrow. I would be honored to lunch with two such handsome and powerful men." Peaches all but whimpered.

Seto bowed and gave Matashi a smile. "Then it's settled. We shall go to New York Grill. They have an excellent wine list, a view that can only be enhanced by Peaches, and they serve all variety of meats and barbecue."

"Sounds wonderful." Peaches said softly. "But three is an awkward number. Perhaps there is someone to join us? You have a" She paused delicately "friend?"

"I was just going to suggest my brother Mokuba. He will enjoy meeting you. Excuse me while I call him." Seto gave them a small rueful smile.

As luck would have it Mokuba was riding the elevator when they got on. He gave Matashi a small smile and fixed his eyes on Peaches. "Wow... Uh I mean, Hi." He grinned. "I'm sure you get that all the time so I won't even try to hide that I think you're gorgeous. Seto introduce me."

"Mokuba." Seto sighed in rebuke. Only to shake his head. "Forgive him Peaches-san. Sometimes his hormones overrule his manners." He frowned at his little brother's shining eyes. "Mokuba, this is Peaches-san, Matashi's partner."

The precocious teen face-vaulted. "Partner? Do you mean..." He broke off then stared hard at Peaches. "You're a guy?"

Peaches gave a coy smile and ducked her head. Seto laughed at the expressions flitting across his brother's face. "Never ask a lady... well anything personal is best isn't it? We're going to New York Grill for lunch. Join us?"

Peaches, unknowing of the inside joke, said demurely "Kaiba-souchou assures me that they serve all variety of meats. Do you like beef?"

Seto and Mokuba both went wide-eyed and turned to share a look. Seto maintained his composure by a thread. Mokuba lasted less than a floor on the elevator's downward glide before bursting into gales of laughter. Through his gasps of laughter he manage to wheeze "Hell yeah, it seems I do."

As they exited the elevator Seto's long suffering voice was heard to say "Language Mokuba...."

**** 

Yahiro Otta watched Seto as he moved around the room. He couldn't help comparing the ease with which the other man held himself, his comfort not only in his surroundings, but within himself to that of the young man who had come to him months earlier. It was a vast improvement. The rigid self-control was only visible when Kaiba was stressed or under pressure, and it almost always disappeared when the young man felt comfortable.

He was proud of the work that he'd done with Kaiba Seto, although he didn't fool himself into believing it was all his work. Kaiba Seto had displayed the inner strength and fortitude that he was known for when he tackled his problems. He liked to think that Kaiba Mokuba's visits to him were now more of a habit than any real concern the teen had for his older brother. "You are avoiding discussion today. Something is bothering you. Tell me so we can handle it. You know I'm only here to help."

Seto had known Otta would figure it out. He had actually counted on it. He still had barriers that he couldn't cross and sometimes just by asking Otta could push him that final step. Carefully he set down the small figurine he was examining. "I am having dreams." It was a good opening, but not entirely honest. "Dreams and memories mixed together. Sometimes it's hard to tell what was real and what is a dream."

"Different dreams or the same dream over and over?" It was important because dreams had different meanings based on content.

"It is the same, with a few minor variations. I'm in a car, my adoptive father's car. My real father and mother are in the front seat and my father is driving us." He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That never happened. My parents never met Gozaburo Kaiba."

"All right. And the rest of the dream?"

"Outside there is no land, no nothing. Just a silver fog that is pressing on the window. I reach out to touch the window and I realize I am a young child, perhaps younger than when Mokuba was born. The window is icy cold. It is so cold it burns my fingertips." Unconsciously he cradled his hand to his chest. "Gozaburo laughs and calls me stupid. Then he tells me that ice can burn as it freezes, that it is a unique property of ice." Seto frowns and drops his hand. "I want to yell at him that I know, that he doesn't have to tell me anything, but I don't. Then the window changes. The silver mist is gone and I see myself, as I was. Not just with my parents or with Mokuba, but later when Gozaburo was 'teaching' me. I see the pain and humiliation, I see the degradation. For each blow or cruel act I want to rage, I want to hit him. But more, I want my parents, my mother and father to pull over and stop him. Can't they see what he is doing to me? Don't they care? Why didn't they stop him?"

"They turn away from me when I scream for them. I'm left with this monster hurting me. But at the same time, I'm just sitting in the car watching myself on the screen. So there is no real pain. I... I reach out to the window wanting to wipe the images away, but Mokuba, who I hadn't noticed beside me, grabs my arm and begs me not to touch it. I shake off his hand and reach anyway. Suddenly the icy mist is inside, freezing me to the bone and as I look down I see Mokuba beside me, encased in ice, tears frozen on his tiny face." He broke off. "Sometimes I wake up at that point."

"And when you don't wake up?"

"More scenes... from my early days at Kaiba Corp, school, even things I'd forgotten about my friends." He smiled slightly. "Seeing myself, my coldness, back then when they were so obviously trying to care for me is more painful than watching Gozaburo hold a switchblade to my throat. Then Gozaburo is stretched out on his seat, but it looks like an open coffin. I look in the front for my parents and instead a faceless driver is behind the wheel. I'm left alone with the corpse with Mokuba slowly unfreezing beside me." He choked back the tightness in his throat. "I want... I want to go back and do it again, to see them all again. To make it up to the friends I pushed away. It hurts deep inside... deep in a place I thought was dead and buried with Gozaburo." Seto gulped down the lump in his throat. "I've done that. They come to my house every Friday, or nearly every Friday. They still care about me. They are my friends despite the way I treated them."

"What do you think it's telling you Seto?" Otta asked gently. He was sure the genius knew already and only needed to articulate it.

"Shouldn't you tell me? You're the shrink."

"Deflection... Not allowed here. Now, answer honestly or say you can't. Either is acceptable."

"I... I don't... I can't... They’re gone! How could they leave me? How could they leave us?" Anger broke through the sorrow. "How could they have left me to him? Let him do that to me, to us?"

"You know death has no rhyme or reason. It just is. That isn't what this is about. Deflection."

"Damn it..." Seto dropped his head into his hands. "He's dead, but he's still there, rotting in his coffin."

"Must stink by this time." Otta remarked. "Maybe you should put him where he belongs."

Seto lifted his dark blue eyes up to meet the understanding eyes of his doctor. It couldn't be that simple could it? But then... "Fuck, sometimes Gozaburo is right. I'm stupid."

"Nothing about that man was ever right, especially in regards to you. But I think you're on the right course. Call me if you need me. I'll do whatever I can for you. I think you can handle this alone but call me if you need me, day or night.."

****

He closed the wrought iron gate behind him, somehow taking comfort in the reverberating clang as it latched into place. With slow deliberate steps he walked down the winding path, enjoying the faint breeze as it ruffled his hair and the tang of incense that swirled on the the wind. Inevitably he reached the the large monument. Carefully he withdrew a framed picture from his jacket and placed it on the edifice. “Kaiba Gozoburo.” He said softly. “I hated you, reviled you, killed you. But you were still there, a ghost riding on my coattails, taunting me with my failures. Today is the anniversary of your death, the seventh since I threw you out of your own business and you chose death over living with your loss to me.” Drawing a quick breath he reached for his courage with both hands.

“Today I've come to tell you something. It's taken me a long time to realize what I've come to tell you, to not just know it intellectually but to feel it and to drive you from my mind. Even in death you somehow defeated me, taunting me with my failure. But now... now I will tell you what I've finally come to accept. You've lost old man. You had four years to torture me for defeating you at chess.” He released his remaining air soundlessly into the breeze feeling the weight of a thousand failures float away with it.

“Four years I lived with your jealousy and tyranny... and it's taken me another seven to realize that despite your attempts to defeat me... you have failed. I've won. I have everything you had and I have more. My brother, my friends, my life. I didn't fail as you always claimed in both life and death, I won. And now I have nothing left to say except this.” Another deep breath released slowly as he bowed to the grave. “Thank you for showing me my weakness and thank you for showing me my strength. I will come back on the thirty ninth anniversary of your death and tell you how I've spent my life living in victory – The victory you gave me.” Straightening, he spun around and strode off, his pace no longer deliberate and slow, but fast and full of life and energy. He had to hurry! Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, Haru, Takeru, and the rest were waiting to go to the beach. He barely heard the clang of the cemetery gate as it swung shut. His brother was yelling at him to shake a leg and he no longer had time for the dead.

***

It was Friday night and as usual his home was overflowing with people. Not 'people' Seto supposed, but friends. The noise, the food, the constant laughter, was like coming home and as welcome as an embrace. For all the warmth and chatter, Seto couldn't help but listen for the one voice he knew would never be there. To him its silence was as deafening as the loudest sonic boom. Pushing the regret and aching heart deep inside where it lived every day, he picked up the glass of milk he'd just poured and went back to his friends. He was a few steps outside the room when the voice he'd wished for and never thought to hear again reached him.

He thought it was wishful thinking, some kind of hallucination, but it came again. The deep raspy voice of Jounouchi Katsuya... In his house, in the next room. Heart racing, he burst through the door, intent only on seeing the blond who haunted his every living moment. When a frantic glance around at his friends turned up no distinctive nest of hair, he was sure it was a dream. Then the voice came again and he tracked it to the television. There, on the brand new eighty inch LED monitor , was Jounouchi Katsuya standing next to Pegasus Crawford.

"You don't mind do you Seto?" Meiryou asked anxiously. "My big brother called and told me to watch the news tonight. He was going to be on. He's coming back to Japan and he..."

"Jounouchi Katsuya is your big brother?" It didn't really shock him. It should have, but somehow it felt right, like he had known all along. Like it was a perfect circle.

"Well I call him Neko to tease him. Your friend Joe is my brother Jounouchi? My Neko?"

"If the blond on the screen is your Neko then yes." Seto rasped, his breath almost strangling in his throat as he tried to remember everything that Meiryou had said about her brother. He was sure there was something important, something nagging at the back of his mind, but right now, with Jou's image on the screen he couldn't concentrate enough to remember what it was. He caught his breath at the slim, well dressed look even as his heart mourned the darkness in Jou's normally shining eyes.

The reporters were in a frenzy as they fired questions at the couple. A simple footnote read that the footage had been taken live outside Aperge in Paris with his companion Pegasus Crawford. Once more he repeated that he and his family were returning to Japan to expand their gaming business and he corrected the reporter's use of his name. "My name isn't Jounouchi Katsuya any longer. Please get it right. I'm Katsuya Crawford." He didn't expand or elaborate on the date of his return to Japan, nor did he give any kind of statement regarding his name change. The reporters were doomed for disappointment of getting their questions answered because without another comment and a simple wave that caught the glimmer of gold on Katsuya Crawford’s finger, both Pegasus Crawford and the newly renamed blond strolled into the most expensive restaurant in Paris. Aperge apparently had a back door because the reporters that hovered around the entrance never saw the notorious couple leave.

Kaiba Seto glared at the television with stone-cold eyes and clenched fists, a shattered glass and milk circling his slipper clad feet. Mokuba stared at him with eyes wide and dark with pain and concern. Yugi crossed the room to touch his arm lightly. Honda hit the button on the remote, killing the images that seemed to be looping. Meiryou started to whimper as the emotion in the room swirled around her. Ryou turned to Matashi and Aishira, the surprising additions to their Friday night get-togethers, and asked them to call Seto’s doctor.

“No.” Seto said softly. “I don’t need a doctor. I was clumsy and not paying attention but I'm not even scratched.” The rigidity left his body and his fists uncurled. Carefully he picked through the glinting shards of glass. The silence of his friends was deafening. It said too much and not enough. He couldn't stand that screaming silence. The quiet night of celebration didn't appeal any longer. He needed more... They were celebrating the success of the newest duel disk and he wanted sound and bright lights, motion and music to drown out the awful silence that echoed deep inside him.

He ignored the fact that his servants were setting up to serve a feast for this movie night and decreed. “Let’s go out tonight! My treat. We're celebrating! The clubs will allow Mokuba in as long as we rent a private room. I feel like… dancing. Meiryou... I'm sorry. Please call Haru and your father to pick you up. Sometimes adults need to be adults.” There was a grim note, one hardened by determination that made everyone in the room glance at him uneasily before nodding or murmuring agreement.

After forty-two minutes at the club and Seto knew he'd made a mistake. Everyone was dancing and laughing, having a great time. Even he was in the mix of wildly gyrating bodies moving to a heavy thumping beat. But the raucous music didn't drown out the the emptiness welling up from inside him. He laughed and danced, on the surface enjoying himself, but deep inside, in the place where his soul lived, a part of him was weeping silent tears into a blackness he'd only just let himself recognize, its source something he'd never been able to accept. Locking the pain and emptiness away for the moment, he threw himself into the pulsing lights and hard drum beat, dancing with a golden-haired phantom that only he saw. As soon as he got home he would call his doctor. There was one more failure to face.

***

Yahiro waited for his patient to speak. It had been a surprise to find a message on his answering machine from Kaiba Seto. Their weekly meetings had dwindled to once every month and he considered his patient well on the way to recovery. But the call from early Saturday morning had sounded urgent, and he'd cleared his busy Monday to see Kaiba Seto. Yet here the young man sat, silent and stone-faced in a way he hadn't been for months.

Knowing it would be useless to try to get answers before the CEO was ready to give them, he sat back and folded his hands patiently as the minutes ticked by. He barely controlled his start of surprise when Kaiba's deep voice announced defiantly “I'm homosexual.”

That wasn't a surprise to the doctor. It was a surprise that the other man admitted it. But the actual homosexuality was something he'd seen from the first. “Yes.” He kept his reply calm and non-judgmental.

“You sound like you knew already.” Seto jumped from the chair and stalked across to glare at him, challenging his knowledge.

“I did. I recognized your conflicted sexuality from our first appointment.” He shifted slightly “I knew that you probably couldn't accept it because of the demands of your station and the prejudices burned into you by your adoptive father. Kaiba Gozoburo was a well known homophobic person. His remarks in the press and refusal to hire homosexuals are well documented.” He leaned back slightly and waved his hands in a calming gesture. “Also the Depo shots told me that you were not happy with your sexuality and were doing all you could to suppress it. I knew from our testing and conversations that you weren't a pedophile or any other kind of personally or societal harmful deviation from the norm, so I deduced your homosexuality.”

Seto glared for a moment then stalked back to his chair. In an uncharacteristically graceless move he sank into it tiredly “I... You're right of course.” He sighed and pushed back his hair. “The unnatural lusts have come back. I still want... him. I thought for a time I could be with a woman, Haru, but when I realized why I was attracted – her resemblance to him – I broke it off.” He trailed away, not daring to say the name of his desire, his 'him.'

“Wanting sexual contact is not unnatural. It's a normal physical and emotional need. Even attraction to same sex is not unnatural. Hundreds of species of animal, mammals, birds and reptiles, engage in homosexual relationships. Some of them are more monogamous than hetero humans.” He leaned forward, hoping to get through to his patient. “It's not about choice, no matter what religious fanatics may tell you. There are chemical and biological factors that influence sexual attraction and love. You are wired to be attracted to men. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about.”

“It's unacceptable. It would ruin my company, I would lose stature, face. I can't be that way. It would cost me too much.” Seto used the same arguments on the doctor he had used on himself for years.

“Perhaps... And perhaps not. The world is changing, becoming more accepting as more is discovered about homosexuality. Tell me Kaiba Seto are you happy with what you have right now? Being the CEO of Kaiba Corporation? And is it worth the unhappiness you feel denying this part of yourself?”

Seto was about to snap an automatic “Of course.” to the question, but he hesitated thinking it through for a moment. “I...” Was he really happy? He didn't even know what that meant. “I don't know what that means.” He answered candidly, as much to himself as the doctor.

“From what I know of you from our discussions, you enjoy development and you thrive on research. You are competitive and brilliant so you enjoy the challenge of coming out on top, but there are other ways to do that. If you could do anything in the world, would it be running Kaiba Corporation? Or would it be working in your labs designing new technology and games?”

“Questions like that are wastes of time.” He snapped. “There is no one else who can run Kaiba Corporation.”

“Certainly there is. You simply haven't looked. Why don't you try it for a while and see what makes you happier? A year or two? Certainly you owe it to yourself to find out.” The doctor gave him a direct look. “You mentioned a 'him.' I presume you haven't done anything about 'him' because of your concerns. Now I'll give you some advice that is going to conflict with your brain for the first time ever. Look at what makes you happy, look at all your options, and decide what is best for both of you.”

Angry at the situation he was in Seto lashed out, “Useless advice. Even if I wanted... Even if I could... It's too late. He's with someone else. I rejected him and he legally joined to someone else, someone who is equal in stature to me, who can give him all I can, but do it openly. It is more acceptable in his country.”

Hiding his flinch at the harsh tone the doctor gave Seto what he needed to hear. “If he is truly gone because of your rejection then what you need is closure. You know what you have to do for that. Face it and face him."

For a long moment he thought he'd gone too far, pushed his patient too hard. Then a small smile touched Seto's normally impassive face. “Yes. I owe it to him if nothing else. He was brave and honest when I wasn't.”

"You've already learned that by facing your pain instead of burying it, good things can grow. Maybe he will forgive you." Otta counselled, finally offering a crumb of hope. 

Seto took that tiny speck and decided to reward his doctor for all that the man had given him."Hmmm as if I'd ask you for advice on love. You can't even see that Ai loves you so much she lets you get away with shit most women wouldn't tolerate."

"Ai is a professional. She does not have those feelings for me at all. I would know..."

"Let me give you a suggestion doctor. Call her in after I leave and put that extra comfortable couch to good use."

"Seto, you..." But he was talking to the an empty room. On impulse he called Ai to the room and shared Seto's remarks with her. He learned several things during that afternoon. Kaiba Seto was more perceptive than he was, Ai truly loved him, and that even though he was a doctor, he didn't know everything but he'd gladly spend his life finding out about what he didn't know from Ai.

***

Seto lasted until thursday before he called Yugi for the latest information on Jou. When the smaller duellist answered politely, Seto asked quietly, "Yugi do you know where Jounouchi is?"

"Don't you mean Crawford-san?"

At Seto's impatient huff Yugi hurriedly said "Well uhm... well... Why? Did you want to speak to him?" For some reason Yugi was muffled and hard to understand.

"Yes. If you don't know where he is I can call and get transferred to Pegasus." The busy CEO started to hang up.

"Seto wait! No that's not necessary. He's here. I mean, Katsuya is visiting me right now. We were just going out for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

"Bring him to my place. Yugi, please, bring him to my place. I'll have the chef makes curry for him. I need to... I have to apologize to him for something." Seto didn't care if his friend read his desperation or not. Yugi - all of his friends - had figured out that there was something unresolved between him and the blond.

"Oh, yeah we were heading out to a Curry House then he has to meet with Pegasus. They are going out to dinner in Osaka tonight." Yugi informed cheerfully. "I don't..." There was a muffled conversation, then Yugi's voice came back. "Hey Kaiba, tomorrow's our movie night. He says if you're having curry he would be there."

"Tomorrow? But..." Seto swallowed down the rest of his protest. It had waited years, another day will not make a difference. Besides, there was a symmetry in the arrangement. "That will be perfect Yugi. We will expect you all at the normal time. Thank you, bye Yugi." Without letting Yugi get a word in edgewise Seto hung up. He didn't want to give Yugi - or Katsuya - a chance to change their minds. His cell phone flashed low battery, and without a thought he turned it off. He'd plug it in when he got home.

Seto spent the next few hours bouncing between hope and despair, with a few minutes of pure manic depression immediately followed by moments of logical lucidity. The depression told he'd lost Jou and he would never have another chance. The logical lucidity reinforced that with the reminders that it had been his decisions all along, that he was reaping what he'd sown. He had no right to hope for more.

Neither the depression nor the logic stopped his mood swing back to hope when he remembered how brave Jou had been, how determined and how committed. Even if Jou had married Pegasus on the rebound, Seto was sure that once he explained, once Jou knew that he had changed, that he was ready now to accept the love that had been offered, Jou's own heart would bring them together. He honestly didn't care about Pegasus. Of all people, Pegasus would understand that soul mates belonged together.

That brought him full circle to Jou's heart, Jou's strong, loyal heart. There was no way Jou would walk out on a commitment he'd made to Pegasus, and there was no way Seto would share Jou with Pegasus. No matter how he looked at it, he had lost Jou for the very reasons he loved the other man.

He continued to pace, worry and let his mind run in it's endless loop for hours before Mokuba, tired of being ignored, pounced on him, holding him down for a merciless tickle torture that had proven more effective than his best pouting look. When Seto finally shrieked 'uncle' Mokuba stopped the attack, sat next to his still chuckling brother and said softly "Spill."

Seto had learned that his brother was only young in years. In some ways his brother was older than he was. He barely hesitated a second before explaining everything about Jounouchi Katsuya. Not just about the fights and aggression as a way to blow off the hormonal overload, but about the fears he had about a gay relationship and the company, the odd feeling of tenderness and vulnerability that threatened to overwhelm him at just a look from the warm honey-gold eyes, about the final scene between them, and the betrayal that he'd seen on Katsuya's face. When he wound down he looked up at his brother with soul-deep pain. "He's coming tomorrow and I know I don't have a right to hope... but I do. Mokuba he's married and I can't stop the hope that he still feels the same." Angry at what he'd done to himself, what he'd allowed his fear and Gozaburo's influence to cost him, he dashed his arm across his eyes to smother the tears. "Even if he did, wouldn't that be worse? He's married and loyal to the point of stupidity. Wouldn't that just tear him apart? Do I want him to hurt more? Am I that selfish?"

Mokuba patted his head like he was a child. "Welcome to the human race. Yes you're that selfish. You're also a conceited jerk, but I love you anyway. What makes you think he gives a damn any more? You're acting like this is all about you. It's been over a year and he's been loved unconditionally during that time." When his older brother removed his arm to glare at him in shock, Mokuba smiled slightly. "Better. You've stopped acting like a drama queen." He gently touched his brother's tear-wet cheek. "Seto, you need to finish this. If it is truly over and he doesn't care then you will be able to move on. I can name a dozen people, guys and girls who genuinely like you and want to go out with you, but you've never given them the time of day."

The glare became more fierce. "Because they aren't worth the time of day to me. Mokuba he..."

"Yadda yadda. I remember what he said about his soul mate Seto, and when I look back at your reaction, you lied to all of us back then - lied - it's obvious you were trying to cover up for something. Did you recognize him like he did you?"

"I... I didn't want to, so I simply didn't... I turned away even though every part of me yelled 'Yes! There! He! Is!'" Seto coughed and lowered his eyes. "I wasn't ready to admit to any emotion, much less something that would ruin my name and jeopardize the business. He didn't let it go, he kept getting in my face, kept getting too close, challenging me. I... I used the Depo to stop it. I was still fighting when he kissed me last year."

"You were brutal, you said so. So why do you think he even cares?" Mokuba's words were harsh, but his eyes were compassionate as he gazed at his brother's down bent head.

Seto was quiet for a moment, trying to find the words, then with a sigh, decided to just go with what he felt. "He's loyal to a fault and his heart is strong and true. He loves with all his heart. He's so much stronger than I was, his love and devotion shone from every part of him. If I - with my will and the chemical help - couldn't destroy what I feel, I know he could never destroy that emotion."

Mokuba sighed and shrugged. "You hope."

"Yes." Seto lifted his head and glared at his smart-assed little brother. "Well?"

"I can't advise you Seto, because if I ever met my soul mate, recognized them, I'd be all over them like white on rice. I'd never be dumb enough to put a company, the words of a dead man, or my ego above their love for me." When Seto flinched Mokuba sighed. "But why don't you do what you do best? Study the problem and come up with a plan. When we went to brunch with them Pegasus seemed to know you and Jou were soul mates. If what Pegasus truly wants is an heir, he doesn't need to be married to Jou to have that. Of course you guys might work something out where Jou stays married to Pegasus but lives with you. It's a dynamic situation that needs input from all parties. Why don't you research and see what you can come up with."

With a pat on the wet cheek of his big brother, Mokuba turned and with a quiet 'see you at dinner' left him to his thoughts.

Seto went over every moment he'd ever spent with Jounouchi, their duels, their fights, their rare moments of friendship, and even rarer moments of intimacy. By the time he had examined every memory, cherished it, cried over it, the night had flown by. At some point he knew Mokuba must have called him down for dinner, but he couldn't remember it. He had been too lost in the memories, cursing and loving his perfect recall. When he fell asleep, just as the birds started to greet the dawn, his cheeks were finally dry and his heart at peace. He knew what he was going to do, after that the rest was up to Katsuya. Pegasus didn't matter. This was between him and Katsuya. Pegasus had stepped into a relationship he knew had the potential for failure and the freak would just have to suck it up. Whether or not Katsuya felt the same was a question Seto would ask directly. 

Seto heard the chimes of his doorbell and couldn't help the sudden hammering of his heart. He'd planned and arranged everything to the best of his ability, ignoring work and his phone to get everything perfect, the rest was up to Katsuya, but that didn't mean he was immune to the flutters knowing that caused. Mokuba knocked on his door, poking his head around the door after just a moment. "Seto, Everyone ... Holy shit."

"You're the one who chose them Mokuba." Seto reminded as a heat tingled in his cheeks.

"You've put on a lot of muscle since then. Your hips are narrower, your waist flatter, but damn, you're ripped. That shirt gets any tighter and it won't hold you. If that's what Haru's workouts do I'm going to have to start going." Mokuba's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Going with the 'gay fuck you 'til you bleed' clothes for a reason Seto?"

Seto looked in the mirror with critical blue eyes. The black, fine-net t-shirt with short sleeves and a leather v-necked collar that plunged to the middle of his chest, held together by leather laces, was tight, much tighter than before, clinging like a second skin, showing every curve and hollow of his finely sculpted pecs, faithfully outlining his nipples. The matching net and lacing, leather pants clung so tight that Seto had to bend and stretch to get them to relax a little. Katsuya had been right, pants squeezing your balls was uncomfortable. He didn't go with the backless sandals though, instead he decided to go barefoot and had even given himself a very nice pedicure to pass the time waiting for his guest to arrive. "If I have to explain, you're not as smart as I believed Mokuba."

Instead of being offended, his little brother laughed softly. "It's good to have you back big brother." With an approving look, full of love and support, Mokuba turned and left him to find his own way.

Seto had debated making an entrance versus being on hand to greet his guests. In the end he settled on both. He waited until the group had arrived and were still in the hall chatting as they were apt to do before he started down the steps. His entrance onto the landing wasn't seen, but as he set his foot on the first step, Mokuba glanced up from the group and called out cheerfully, "There you are. I was just telling everyone you slept late today."

Ryuugi, snuggled against Honda's side looked up and started to tease, "Yeah I thought you... Holy fuck..." He straightened away from his boyfriend's side and took two steps towards the stairs before being jerked back sharply. Dazed green eyes turned to meet the furious gaze of his lover. "Wha...?"

Matashi blinked and shook his head, then blinked again. "Seto...?" Aishira, dressed in a casual feminine kimono followed his lover's bemused gaze and blinked, then narrowed his dark eyes. Delicate features hardened and Aishira stepped in front of Matashi. "What the hell do you think you're doing in those clothes? Who are you trying to seduce?" Seto ignored his drama and continued down the stairs, stopping at the base and looking around the group, studiously not fixing his gaze too long on Katsuya. It was too soon to show his intention. The door was too close and Katsuya could still bolt.

Surprisingly it was the unexpected guest, Pegasus, an amused curve to his lips, who stepped in. "Oh the famous 'hotter than fuck' outfit. Katsuya has told me all about it. You gave my poor boy nosebleeds for months with just the memory. It took a long time to replace that image. I do see the fascination." The single gold eye cut sideways to Katsuya. "You have good taste dear boy, very good taste." The older man gave a low, fruity laugh. "But I already knew that."

The fact that Pegasus and Croquet had decided to come was an unwelcome surprise, but Seto didn't show it by so much as a flicker of an eyelash. "Really?" He stepped up to the red-faced blond staring at the floor - at his bare feet - if Seto tracked the gaze correctly. "Do you need a tissue? Or a towel?" He asked solicitously.

Jou's head snapped up and furious golden eyes spat fire at him. "Nah, I'm not as sexually repressed as I used to be. I've seen better. Besides, I don't waste my time wanting someone who doesn't want me." With another searing glare, Jou turned to Yugi and Ryou where they stood still in the doorway watching the scene goggle-eyed. "You guys not coming in?"

"Ah, uhm... Yes, just waiting for you guys to make room.." Yugi glanced at Seto and Mokuba, "We will only be able to stay for dinner, we have something to do tonight. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Seto smiled graciously, although he was still smarting from the slam to his ego.

"Great. Uhm... Is everyone here? Haru and..." Yugi trailed off as he stepped further into the room with Ryou on his heels..

"They stayed home tonight. I think there is a question that Takeru wants to ask Haru." Seto said blandly. It was true, but Takeru hadn't planned on doing it tonight. Things were bound to be explosive and he didn't want Meiryou to be exposed any more than she had to be. He had discovered he forgot to plug his cell phone in, so he used the house phone to call and asked the other man to keep both his ladies at home. Before he could forget again, he plugged his cell phone in to charge.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged looks. "Ah okay." There was an air of suppressed excitement about the two that Seto puzzled over for just a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Welcome everyone. Pegasus, Croquet, Katsuya, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally see you again." Seto, true to his plan, reached out and took Katsuya's hand. "I had the cook prepare your favorite - curry." He held it between both of his, smiling warmly into Katsuya's wary golden eyes. "I missed you."

The blond laughed shortly. "Kaiba, there's no reason to pretend you noticed I was gone. You didn't even answer your phone today when I called you." Dismissively he pushed Seto's hands away. "I'm glad you guys are getting along though, and from what I hear you are a great friend."

Pegasus chided "Manners my boy. It's rude to blow him off after he made such a wonderful effort."

"It is." The blond agreed and gaze switched back to Seto and he apologized with a lopsided smile. "Sorry, I'm a little cranky from the changing time zones. Food? Movies? Dancing?"

That brought Seto back from his stinging rejection and to his plan. He nodded briskly. "Don't worry about it. I've said far worse to you for no reason at all. Things I never meant. So I... I have earned your anger." He met the golden gaze squarely for a moment, trying to convey his regret, then turned to Anzu with a slightly forced smile. "I arranged the music tonight. I felt like dancing."

"We're going to a club?" The woman's blue eyes lingered on the expanse of chest shown by Seto's unlaced shirt.

"No. I thought we could dance here. I remember the second time I attended a movie night, everyone was whirling like dervishes." A small shimmy emphasized his point. "I'd like to give it a try."

Anzu's eyes lit up. She had been trying since the night they went out to celebrate Seto's new game to get him to dance, but he had declined each time. She didn't care if the music he chose was the hokey pokey, they were dancing. "What did you pick?"

"BIS, Exitrace, Screw and then some bands you might like." Seto grinned at the horrified expression. Screw was a death metal band. He honestly hadn't programmed it in but it was fun to anticipate just that look on her face. His slight sadism was rewarded with a punch on the arm by the young woman. She must have caught a glimpse of his teasing anticipation. "Just for that Seto I'm going to make you watch a Disney movie." She laughed and led the way into the comfortable room they all used for movie night.

"Disney movie. I wouldn't mind Beauty and the Beast." Seto smiled slightly, his eyes catching Katsuya's. "I have an affinity with the beast. We both know about curses, mistakes and finding redemption through love." His hope rose a few notches when he saw a spark kindle in the dark gold gaze, shining in their depths, brightening the darkness in Katsuya's gaze.

Ryuugi snickered "Kaiba, I didn't know you watched Disney." Just like that the moment was gone, the kindling ember died and Katsuya turned and walked across the room, seating himself on the arm of the recliner Pegasus had claimed as his own.

The light might have been gone, but Seto's hope remained. He would have been irritated with the other CEO if the man hadn't opened up the perfect opportunity to give Katsuya more information about the changes he'd made. "You know my therapist had me revisiting my childhood. Movies from that time were treatment for my anxiety issues."

"Anxiety issues?" Katsuya snorted. "Is that what asshole-ness is called now?"

Seto actually chuckled. His love was full of fire and Seto did expect to get burned before the issues resolved themselves, one way or the other. "No I'm still an ass, just not as frightened of failure. Fear is what made me cruel, but I am an ass by nature. A long time ago you said something to me about friends and good times worth more than winning and losing. I understand that better now that I'm not afraid to let people close to me, not afraid of failing - losing."

"Yeah well, failure can cost a lot. Not just in money but pain." Jou nodded and shrugged. "I've kind of learned that from you. My dad," He nodded towards Pegasus, "Insists I learn to logic and reason. School too. Adopted parents are worse than bio-parents." He gave a wide grin. "So to make sure I succeed I'm taking a page from Kaiba's book. Guys, congratulate me. I signed up with a puro nakōdo for miai."

Seto went rigid in shock. "Adopted?" He whispered, but his shocked reaction was completely overridden by Yugi's shouted, "You're joking?!"

"Nah. I'm dead serious. I mean, I got a lot to protect now. And I'll have more in the future. Not just the company, but I want a family, a real family, with kids and maybe a couple pets." The blond grinned across at Croquet and Pegasus. "I want to see my kid throw up on his grandpa at least once."

Honda asked the question that was screaming through Seto's mind. "So what about the guy who rejected you? Your soul mate."

"He obviously don't want me so I'll get on with being happy without him." Jou shrugged. "Not sure it's such a great loss anyway. He was kinda an asshole."

"What about the woman you marry? Won't you be cheating her?" That from Anzu.

"Well, I signed up with the only nakōdo that handles gay couples. I want kids, but they don't have to be my bio kids. I'm great with not saddling some kid with the genetic shit my dad passed on to me." The blond glanced around at his friend's faces before he settled on Seto's. "What?"

"Gay marriage isn't legal in Japan." Seto pointed out through lips that barely moved.

"Yeah, no. Not for two citizens, but I gave up my citizenship when my dad adopted me. I'm a citizen of the U.K. now. Gay marriage is legal there, and Japan recognizes marriage between gay partners if one is not a citizen of Japan." Jou chuckled and shook his head slightly, "It will change in the future, but right now it works for me."

"You don't think your lifestyle will hurt I.I.?" Seto asked quietly.

"Ah, maybe if I was the one in charge, but since Pegasus is still the head everyone will have time to get used to the idea. Besides I won't be living in Japan for more than a third the year, and the U.K. and U.S. are pretty progressive about it." Jou frowned slightly. "Since we're not really in a macho kind of business, it's kind of expected for us to be gay."

Honda snickered at that. "No shit. I always thought Seto was fruity as hell. He struts like a diva, he's pretty as any girl, and he uses product on his hair."

Seto lifted a curious brow, his blue eyes glinting with threat. "This fruit has kicked your ass several times." 

"Yadda yadda." Honda waved his hand negligently. "But that just goes to show, you can't tell, because I thought Pegasus was a fruit too until we learned about Cyndia."

Croquet coughed and Pegasus chuckled. "Well actually I am involved with Croquet. We have a discreet, long term arrangement. And forgive me, but aren't you living in a glass house? Throwing stones in a glass house is a bad idea."

"Never threw a stone. Just saying. I'm with Otogi and open about it. Don't care who knows. The more who do know, means the less that will hit on him. No problem."

"But we will have a problem if we don't go in to eat. Yugi and Ryou have plans, and unless I miss my guess, Jo - Katsuya's stomach is about to attack. Let's go." Seto shooed them towards the dining room where a table set up to resemble en famille dining was all arranged.

Conversation flowed as smoothly as the sparkling water served with the dinner of curried meats and veggies, with rice. Several flavorful side dishes filled out the rest of the menu. Seto was pleased to see his most honored guest, Katsuya, dig in with every show of enjoyment.

Seto didn't take part in the conversation, instead he watched Katsuya and considered what the blond had said about the professional matchmaker. He hadn't known that one existed for gay marriage, hadn't known about the laws regarding non-citizen gay marriage. He would have to research both, just to make sure, because it was too important to leave to chance, but if Katsuya was right a future undreamed of could be his - theirs.

Deliberately he caught Katsuya's gaze and smiled slightly. He was amused and heartened when the golden eyes jerked away and pink colored Katsuya's cheeks. His soul mate wasn't immune to him yet it seemed. Seto definitely had some research to do. With a low cough he rose to his feet. "Excuse me, I need to check on something. I'll be back in about half an hour."

His phone call to his lawyer took much less time than he would have thought. Not only did the man know the answer to his inquiries, but it was almost like he'd been expecting them. When he asked, his lawyer had said that he was glad to see Seto finally come out of the closet and reassure him that his personal life and sexual habits would not stop them from representing him to the best of their ability. The lawyer had then confided that one of their best and brightest new attorney's was openly gay.

Shocked to the core, by both the revelation that his most closely held secret was an 'open' secret, and that homosexuals were accepted in even the most closed of enclaves - law - Seto thanked the man quietly and hung up. Maybe they would have even fewer problems than anticipated. Next he had to find the professional matchmaker Katsuya had engaged. Again exceptionally easy. The office was closed, but he left a message requesting a return call.

He was startled when his phone rang less than a moment later. "Moshi Moshi."

"Kaiba-san." A cool feminine voice stated positively. "I missed your call. I am Suzuki Amaya. You just called my office."

"Yes. Very fast response. I'm impressed." Seto truly was. She had listened to his message and returned his call faster than he'd thought possible.

"Don't be. Pegasus Crawford said I would probably be receiving a call from you tonight or tomorrow. I was doubtful, but I stayed late, just in case. I was just getting ready to leave when you called." He could hear the sound of something being set down. "His son signed with me and as any good father, he is concerned with the life partner chosen. He mentioned you would probably call. His son did not believe you would. Crawford-san said you would be interested in contracting with his son. Is that why you are calling?"

"I was calling to tell you not to bother. Katsuya Crawford is no longer available for a match." It was true in Seto's mind if not in Katsuya's. He would change his soul mate's mind soon enough.

"Only he may cancel our contract, and then only after three meetings arranged by myself. Please remind him of that." Without even a polite goodbye, Suzuki Amaya ended the call.

Fuming, Seto glared at the phone for a full five minutes before trying to call the matchmaker back. It rolled directly to voicemail, and rather than leave a message, Seto hung up and stomped back to his guests.

Katsuya was cutely red-faced and sputtering while Honda and Otogi seemed to be teasing him mercilessly. Yugi and Ryou were gone, Anzu was visibly hiding her laughter, while Matashi and Aishira watched with amused eyerolls. Pegasus was staring at Seto with cold censure, and Croquet was gazing down at his hands as if they fascinated him.

"What did he do now?" Seto gestured to Katsuya. "Lick his plate?"

Ryugi snorted and Katsuya rolled his eyes. "Nah! Asshole is right. I got a call from the matchmaker. My first meeting is on Sunday at the Ritz-Carlton for brunch."

"Deja vu." Seto murmured.

"Yeah, well sort of. It was the nicest place I knew, and I liked the food when we went there, so when she asked where I wanted to meet my prospective husband, I said there. Fancy enough to impress, but really nice too."

"I see." Seto said neutrally. "Well if that is what you truly want, then I wish you every success and happiness." He hesitated a moment. "So what is the lucky man's name? Perhaps I know him?"

"Suzuki-san wouldn't say. Said it was still being arranged and the guy wasn't out yet. Telling me would be premature before she finished his testing and had his name on the contract."

"But she made the date anyway? That seems reckless." Seto opined quietly.

"Maybe, but she knows I want to get married and time is running out. I'm twenty four in just a few months." Unexpectedly Katsuya blushed bright red. "Never mind."

Honda laughed, "Oh hell you're serious aren't you? You can't still believe that?" When Pegasus leaned forward with a frown, Honda laughed again. "Don't worry Daddy, your boy is fine. It's just that when we went to that fortune teller, she said that if he didn't get with his soul mate by his twenty fourth birthday he'd die alone, still a virgin."

Instead of being relieved, Pegasus rose to his feet sharply. "If he believes it, then he could make it self-fulfilling. I didn't know any of this. Katsuya let's go. We need to talk. Kaiba, thank you for the hospitality." Pegasus pulled his unresisting son out the door, followed by the ever faithful Croquet.

Seto frowned and rubbed his forehead. "Honda, why did you bring that up? Why even mention it."

"I was teasing him. I didn't think he really believed that shit. I mean, c'mon, look at him. He was hot before, but now that he knows how to dress and he's got manners? He's going to have guys and girls lining up to marry him, and if they don't want that they are going to want a taste. Hell he's like a brother to me and even I can tell he's hotter than hell." At his lover's glare, he added hastily, "Don't want him for myself, but just saying, dying a virgin is not in his future."

"No it's not." Seto agreed tersely. "Let's call it a night. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Saturday? You're working?" Honda blinked in surprise. Seto had almost completely stopped working weekends.

"Did I say work? No, I have some personal things to take care of." He was going to see a certain matchmaker. He was certain she would be waiting in her office.

He was right. A small, sharp woman, with short, almost shaved, hair and a severe black business suit rose slowly from her desk when Kaiba strode in. He gave her a sharp look. "Suzuki?"

"Kaiba-san. Again Crawford-san was correct. You have come to apply and take the assessment tests in hopes of being matched with Crawford Katsuya." She gave him a small smile. "I have your application ready. When you are done filling it out, we will move on to the testing."

"I don't need a test or application. We belong together. "

"Then taking the proper steps won't be a problem." She handed him a folder and pen. "Please take a seat in the office to the right."

Huffing at the waste of time, he debated on whether he should just call Katsuya and talk to him, but somehow he just knew that this was the best way. It had been Seto's lie about Omiai that had caused Katsuya pain, so it was up to Seto to try to redress the balance. He finished the application and the test, vaguely surprised that it was more indepth than the original paperwork at Yahiro Otta's offices had been. He handed the completed forms to Suzuki and asked stiffly, "You require a retainer yes?"

"Yes, but that is after I interview you. I haven't decided to take you on as a client yet." She smiled coldly and gestured to the door directly behind the desk. "Please come into my office so we can talk."

Another difference that Seto discovered was that Suzuki Amaya didn't waste time on small talk. All of her questions were brisk, to the point, and focused on only one thing, discovering what made him tick, so that she could find the best match for him. At the end of the interview he gave her a flat look. "You have wasted both of our time. The perfect match for me is Jounouchi Katsuya. Don't bother me with anything less than perfection. I expect an answer today."

She returned look for look. "I don't know a Jounouchi Katsuya. Crawford Katsuya , is another person entirely. I will contact you as soon as I have compiled all the results and compatibility statistics. My contract is standard, and I make no promises to the compatibility of two people. I will give you my best recommendations based on the needs of both parties involved. Please leave your billing information at the desk when you see yourself out."

Seto turned and left her to it. He left his business card and personal accountant's information on the back.

The rest of Saturday morning passed in an inpatient haze. Seto was caught between jumping at every call and trying to stop from calling Katsuya. He had never been in the situation before and simply didn't know how to cope. Out of desperation he went to find Mokuba.

His brother was swimming energetically in their pool. When Seto approached Mokuba stopped his breaststroke and greeted him cheerfully. "Hey big brother. What's up?"

Seto threw himself into a patio chair and gave his brother a moody glance. "Nothing. I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Oh yeah? Who you waiting on?" That was unusual enough to have Mokuba paddling to the edge of the pool.

"I went to see Jou... Katsuya's matchmaker this morning. I am expecting her to call with the schedule of our meetings."

"Oh." Mokuba chewed his lower lip for a moment, mulling that over. "Are you sure he's a match? She may not..."

"Of course I am. How many gay men our age and social standing are involved in the same industry? It is a perfect match." He shrugged and decided to admit to another factor. "Besides, Pegasus warned her that I would be contacting her. He knows we should be together. I think this is Katsuya's way of giving me an opening, a way to come to him. I'm going to take it, even though I would have sought him out without it."

Mokuba gave his brother a small nod. "If you say so. " Anything else he would have added was cut off by the discreet chirp of Seto's phone. Seto answered when it was barely through the first ring.

"Kaiba-san, it is Suzuki. I have a preliminary list for your three dates. I contacted all three, and pending your approval, they have agreed to meet with you. I have them scheduled for the next three Saturday's. The first is with with Herr Von Schroeder, Zigfried Von Schroeder. You have met in the past, I believe."

"I despise the pink-haired freak. Let's skip this bull shit. I won't accept anyone but Katsuya. When is my date with Katsuya?" Seto hated wasting time.

"I will remove Herr Von Schroeder from your list. Why do you object to him?" She completely bypassed his second and third statements.

"He's a jerk and a douche." Seto snapped coldly. "Not to mention he has pink hair. Who has pink hair? Is he some kind of cartoon rabbit? No, just no. When is my date with Katsuya?"

"Moving on then. Your second choice, Rafael Robinson. He is blond and American, as seems to be your preference. Of course homosexual, and he duels extensively. He is independently wealthy, having inherited his family's shipping empire when a tidal wave killed everyone in his family except him.

"Not interested. Just tell me when my date with Katsuya is. End this charade." Impatience was clear in his voice.

"Kaiba-san, why have you rejected Mister Robinson?" The woman pressed, not moving from her goals.

"Because his friends are not people I care to associate with." Dartz was certainly in that category.

"I see, all right then. Your final choice is Haga Ichigo. He is Japanese, with blue black hair, wears glasses, and duels extensively. He has won the championship on a national level once. His family import and export extensively around the world. You are also familiar with him, I believe."

"Haga?" Seto gusted out a big breath. "Explain, now." He was holding on to his temper by a thread. This was a romantic gesture of reconciliation and apology to Katsuya. How dare this bitch try to come between them? He would lay waste to her if she didn't cut the shit.

"Those are the three compatible matches I have for you Kaiba-san." She sounded remarkably composed for someone staring down the barrel of a cannon about to fire. "In a week, I will have more."

"Bullshit, what game are you playing?" He barely managed to keep from snarling at the woman.

"I assure you, those three were the highest compatibility scorings available." Her voice was even, cool and professional.

"Your tests needs revising if it says I'm more compatible with any of those three than with Katsuya." His growl was in direct contrast to her measured tones, and he didn't care at all.

There was a moment of silence, then she said softly, with something very like compassion in her voice. "It didn't. Your compatibility and complementary tests were almost perfect. The test isn't the problem Kaiba-san."

"Then why the hell are you wasting more of my time? When do we get together?" If she kept messing around he'd strangle her, or crush her business.

"I'm not. You don't." Again she hesitated, her voice becoming softer. "Kaiba-san, both parties have to agree to meet." She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Katsuya Crawford declined a meeting with you."

Seto's phone hit the pool and sank to the bottom. Mokuba barely had time to register that Seto had thrown it before Seto disappeared back in the house. Frowning he dove down and rescued the now-useless device. He removed the battery and laid it on the side of the pool. Maybe if it dried it would still be salvageable. He'd worry about it later. Right now Mokuba had another rescue to make.

Seto was sliding his outside shoes on when Mokuba caught up to him. "Seto what is going on?"

"Katsuya's playing games. I don't blame him, but I'm not going to waste more time. I'm going to talk to Katsuya and straighten things out. Now that I know he's not married and that we can be together, I'm tired of playing around. No more games. I'm driving to his hotel. Expect me when you see me - and expect me with Jou.."

"Seto, you can't."

"What?" Seto gave his brother a furious look. "Why not?"

"Because they aren't there." Mokuba shrugged, "You left the room, but Katsuya said he wanted to get something nice for his date tomorrow. A nice Kimono I think. They flew to Tokyo to shop. They won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Seto closed his eyes tight, his need to get to Katsuya arguing with his common sense. In the end he nodded reluctantly and slipped his shoes off. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at brunch."

"You're going to crash his date?" His brother sounded shocked and scandalized.

"I am his date. He just doesn't know it yet." Seto said grimly.

"Uh, is that the best idea? I mean, he's not going to be impressed. Would you be? If some guy barged in and embarrassed you like that?"

Seto sighed and closed his eyes tight. "Shut up Mokuba."

"Yeah, didn't think so." The younger Kaiba said softly. "But we can keep an eye on them. It's not even like we would be breaking routine. We go there about three times a month."

Seto opened his eyes and gave his too-smart brother a shuttered look. "Sometimes I think you are too grown up. What happened to my little brother?"

Unexpectedly Mokuba's lips flattened and his eyes became cool. "My big sister needed help and I couldn't count on my big brother."

Seto flinched at the unexpected attack, then he saw his brother's lips start to twitch. "You are..."

"Dripping on the tile. Ja ne Aniki." Mokuba called as he raced to escape his big brother's wrath.

Seto let out a roar and chased the imp, pretending that the ache in his chest at Katsuya's rejection wasn't spreading throughout his entire body.

It wasn't until he was dressing for brunch that the idea that Katsuya might actually be serious in his rejection of him occurred to him. He tried to dismiss it, but once the idea occurred to him, it seemed to take root, spreading tendrils of doubt throughout the core of him.

For a man used to confidence in himself and his goals it was a singularly world shaking experience. He'd been uncertain, afraid, and worried in the past, but this was something entirely different. It was deeper, more terrifying than even the fear of failure that had ruled him for so long.

Even at his most frightened, he'd had a plan, some fall back. For risk of failure, he'd gone to extremes, with drugs and behaviors that had practically destroyed him. In this, there was no fallback, no secondary failsafe because it all rested on Katsuya. Seto realized he could have all the plots and schemes in the universe, and if Katsuya didn't forgive him, didn't accept him, then there was truly nothing he could do. It was a failure, one that he had never contemplated, and although the idea of failure still made his heart beat fast and hard, he also met that possibility and the fear it caused head on. No evasions, no running, no denial. Realization and acceptance, both hard won and still growing, rose to meet the challenge. If he failed and he lost Katsuya he would accept it and move on. He would accept it was his own fault, not Katsuya's, because Katsuya had tried, and he would move on.

With a new resolve, he swallowed hard and finished dressing for brunch. He had planned on speaking to Katsuya, inviting him for a date outside of the matchmaker. But as he considered it, he decided against it. He would go and enjoy brunch, let Katsuya see him, convey his interest, but he would not interfere. He had to think about how he would convey his interest, but after just a few moments, and the use of the house phone as his was probably still at the bottom of the pool, his new plan - which was to show his interest but let Katsuya make his own decisions - was set.

Mokuba surprised him by not only meeting him in the hall, but by handing him what looked to be an i-phone six. "What's this? And why is there an Apple in my home?"

"Yours did not survive its swimming lesson. We needed to check out the competition so..." Seeing his brother's look, Mokuba snickered. "Live with it until monday. I put the SIM in so you just need to figure out the interface."

Seto glowered at his brother. Mokuba chuckled. "Get over it already. I've told you several times. Steve didn't die just take attention from our new products."

"Seto, do I need to call your doctor about this? Really? You had a tantrum and wrecked your phone. This was all I had on hand. You have several messages. Just check your voicemail at least." Mokuba gave his brother an exasperated glance. "Don't you remember Jounouchi said he called you and left a message on friday? Aren't you even curious about that?"

He gave the cell phone he was holding a look of dislike. "I can do that from the house phone."

"Not if you don't want to be late. C'mon Seto. Worry about the third ranked company later. Brunch is waiting." Mokuba chivvied his brother towards the door. "I'm hungry."

"Fine, but, don't expect it back." Seto gave the device a baleful look. "I will void the warranty tomorrow."

Mokuba snorted as he settled into the limo seat. He didn't expect to ever get it back. Watching his no-nonsense brother work on the overly simplified, device rather than the high-tech gadget that he normally used, was going to be worth the price of admission.

Mokuba was severely disappointed when Seto didn't fumble a single time. In fact, his brother seemed to be more than a little familiar with the Iphone. On a hunch he murmured, "You know that thing too well. Almost like you have one."

Seto didn't look up, but Mokuba saw the tinge of guilty color on his brother's cheeks. He couldn't resist teasing. "So what improvement will we be making to our smartphones?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Seto flicked him a cool look and pocketed the replacement phone. "I'll listen to the voicemail later."

"Seto, do you think that's good? Jou - Craw - Ugh! Katsuya specifically mentioned calling. Maybe that message will say why."

Seto frowned and sighed. "Mokuba I..." Then he broke off and pulled out the phone again. "I was afraid of what he'd say. I'm not going to be afraid any more." With a determined look he connected to his voicemail and began to weed through the messages.

Mokuba watched his brother carefully. Jounouchi had kicked off the devastation that had brought about tremendous change in his brother. He didn't want Seto to fall into another maelstrom because of the blond. When Seto calmly listened to the messages and then pocketed the phone again, Mokuba waited an agonizing ten seconds before asking, "Well what did he say?"

Seto tilted his head slightly as he shrugged. "He offered to brings movies. He... He asked if I liked 'Dolls,' and 'My Little Bride.'"

"Seto those movies... With the Omiai and..." Mokuba broke off when his brother nodded.

"Yes I know. It was a very important phone call after all. Thank you Mokuba." Seto smiled slightly and sat back in his seat.

"Are you going to tell him you got his message." Mokuba smoothed his light blue kimono carefully.

"Yes, I'll leave him a message to bring those movies next week." Seto twitched the fold of his kimono straight. "Today he needs his privacy for his date."

Mokuba gave his brother a speaking glance, then sat back. His brother knew best after all. He had cause to doubt that when, as they were being seated, he caught sight of his brother's love seated with Carl Rosenthal, the blond-haired, blue-eyed , son of one of Kaiba Corporations newest rivals, Rosen Corporation. Although his parents were expatriates of Canada and new citizens to Japan, Carl was born a full Japanese citizen. "Shit, Seto that's..."

"Rosenthal." Seto's voice was grim. "I've never spoken to him. I won't start today." With a dismissive flick of his eyes, Seto turned away from the casually chatting couple.

They had finished their first course when Seto asked quietly to speak to the manager. The waiter, after a worried look, hurried away. The manager was at the table in less time than it took for Seto to slice the delicately prepared pork cutlet in merlot into bite sized pieces.

"Kaiba-san, how may I help you?" The manager bowed low.

"I just wanted to make sure that what we discussed earlier didn't get overlooked." Seto smiled politely at the man.

"No, no not at all. It was very kind of you. Crawford-san was very grateful for the milk, and he has enjoyed two plates of dancing shrimp, without the sake of course." The manager smiled in return. "He requested that a dish be brought to you as well. It should arrive next course."

Seto nodded agreeably, "I can't wait."

"Please enjoy." The manager bowed away from the table.

Seto finished his pork cutlet with every sign of enjoyment. A server brought him a beautifully arranged bowl of chawanmushi topped with large shrimp. Seto relished every bite.

Mokuba blinked at his brother curiously. Didn't Seto know that chawanmushi was the dish Jou had sent back? "Seto..." He hated to bring it to his brother's attention, but he didn't want Seto to get his hopes up.

"Hmm, yes?" Seto gave him a curious look.

Seeing the warmth in his brother's eyes, Mokuba couldn't bring himself to extinguish that light. "Ah nothing. I just wondered if you had any plans for the week."

"I am going to start interviewing for a new CEO. I am going to take a more active role in development and design." He smiled slightly as he took another bit of the dish Jou had rejected. "I want to make time for my family. You and hopefully a lover or husband."

Mokuba choked slightly. "Seto, I know you mentioned this, but I didn't think you were ready to start interviewing. I didn't know you had made a firm decision."

"I have worked for the company almost every minute of my life Mokuba. I want to take a little time and explore other aspects of life, and myself. I... Now that I'm not afraid of failing, I want to try new things and explore. Whether or not I have a partner with me won't change what I want to do. It will be temporary, probably two years or so. Although depending on what's going on in our lives, I probably won't return to running the company the way I do now." Seto gave his brother a reassuring look. "I'm okay Mokuba. The company will be too. Trust me."

Mokuba gave his brother a steady look. "I trust you, but I'm allowed to be worried about my Aniki."

Seto grinned slightly, "Brat."

"You made me a brat. Live with it." Mokuba stated, completely honest.

Seto actually laughed aloud, ostensibly oblivious to the heads that turned to him, and one in particular whose golden gaze lingered for just a few seconds longer.

The rest of the week passed by with periods of interminable slowness interspersed with hours that slipped past almost completely unnoticed. Seto took a few calls from the matchmaker, refusing all recommendations. He did not reiterate what he'd already said. He detested repeating himself, and Suzuki knew that he would accept no suggestion or date unless it was Katsuya.

Friday, Seto wasn't surprised when Pegasus and Croquet joined the group of friends again. He had even called Takeru to make sure the man brought Haru and Meiryou. Katsuya had texted he was bringing a few movies that Seto was sure the girls would love.

Seto dressed comfortably, more casually than anyone in his group of guests had ever seen him, in loose fitting black cotton shorts with a blue wife-beater just skimming his physique. It wasn't his casual shirt and pants that got the most glances though, it was the slouchy blue socks embroidered with black dragons that lifted more than one pair of eyebrows. Kaiba and black dragons?

Seto expected Katsuya to make some kind of response, but beyond the first startled glance, the blond didn't say a word about the socks. Pegasus stared for a moment, then laughed. "Fantastic socks Seto! They look hand embroidered too. I must know who does your work. I would love some Funny Bunny socks."

With every sign of genuine regret Seto shook his head, "I’m sorry. They were a gift. I'm afraid I don't know."

"Oh, well, perhaps if you ask who gave you?" Pegasus shoved back his curtain of long silver hair as he fixed his one-eyed gaze on Seto.

"Sorry, but it was a Secret Santa gift from years ago. I have no clue." Seto, apologized with every appearance of regret. He ignored Pegasus's disappointed look and turned to lead the party into the family room.  
It was almost an hour, and just as they were finishing dinner when Honda opened the subject Seto was most dreading and anticipating.

"So, Bro, don't be shy. You had your first Omiai date. How was it?" The fin-headed friend gave the blond a nudge. "You get lucky on the first try?"

"Met with Rosenthal. Gorgeous, smoking hot. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a body that definitely raised the temperature a few degrees." Katsuya extolled then added, "Too bad he knows it. Guy was so busy staring in the mirrors and shiny surfaces that I don't think he even saw me."

Honda snickered at that. Yugi patted Katsuya's shoulder consolingly. "Maybe he just was nervous about meeting you and wanted to be perfect."

"Maybe." Doubt colored the blond's voice. "But I don't think so. He kept talking about how good we would look as a pair, blond on blond. Said he'd love to see us in the mirror above his bed."

Takeru coughed, "Hey, no adult stuff." He nodded to an avidly listening Meiryou.

Katsuya flushed and gave him an apologetic look. "Yeah sorry." He flushed darkly and cleared his throat. "So I won't be going out with him again."

"Ah I am sorry." Yugi said softly. "So who is next? I mean you said three dates and I..."

"No, it's good. I know who they are. My father," He gave Pegasus a warm glance. "has shown me pictures. My date on Sunday is Eugene Alexander de Volkan. Volkan-san is the illegitimate son of a French nobleman and japanese woman. He loves games and cards. He is also head of a multinational corporation specializing in robotics." The golden eyes flicked to Seto. "You know him?"

"We do business. He buys some of his software and hardware interfaces from me." Seto shrugged and slouched back in his chair. "He's very beautiful, for a man. His hair is silvery white, his eyes change from grey to blue, to a kind of topaz depending on the light and his mood." Seto hesitated a moment, the added softly, "I am surprised to hear you are meeting him." He flicked Pegasus a glance. "You know his reputation."

"Rumors dear boy. It's one meeting, and if they hit it off, then of course he will be called to explain." Pegasus flicked his hand to convey his feelings on the 'rumors.'

Seto lifted a brow curiously, but only nodded. "As you say, there are certainly no witnesses ever found."

Katsuya blinked at them. "Uh, Anyone going to explain that?"

Pegasus smiled and shook back his hair. "I don't repeat rumors. You know that. You have to make your own judgements. After all everything rests on your choices."

Otogi sat forward urgently, "That is not fair. Katsuya could get hurt. You're his father. You shouldn't allow him to go. This is a dangerous date."

"Allow? Dear boy I approved it." Pegasus leaned forward and smiled slightly. "The accusation is unfounded. Alex is a charming man, and unfairly reviled. He needs someone to see past that. I believe he would be a great match for my son. Katsuya has a need to rescue someone, a need to be needed."

Otogi started to snarl, but Mokuba beat him to it. "Who is going to rescue Katsuya from that black widow?"

Katsuya coughed slightly. "Yo! Right here. I am fine with going out with him. I know what it's like for people to listen to rumors. I mean, everyone thought I'd married Pegasus for a while, before that I was dating Mai, and even before that, people said that I killed someone when I was in Rintama. Everyone thought I was a killer. So if Alex is going through that kind of crap, then I can understand. Hell, now I just want to meet him, because if nothing else the guy could use a friend."

Pegasus beamed proudly at his new son. Seto nodded and rose to his feet. "It's always best to form your own opinions and not listen to rumors. Katsuya will be fine, I'm sure." He grinned down the table at his guests. "Let's watch a movie. Katsuya brought them specially for tonight, Meiryou."

The girl smiled brightly, easing the tension in the room. "Neko always knows what I like to watch."

"Then let's get going." Seto hesitated a moment, then gave them all a grin. "I've ordered a special dessert for tonight. It should be setup in home theater."

"What?" Meiryou hopped up eagerly. "What did you order?"

"Curry Caramel Truffles with Himalayan pink salt." Seto grinned down at her cute face. "C'mon you'll love them."

Haru chuckled at him as she took the hand Takeru offered. "You and your curry."

Seto shrugged glanced over his shoulder, his blue gaze snared by steady golden. "Curry is my beloved favorite. Something I would have every night if I could." With an effort he turned to cross to the tray of truffles. With deliberation he selected the topmost of the pyramid and popped it into his mouth. He savored the flavor, and swallowed, with a sigh that was only partially feigned, he said, "Delicious."

Anzu scampered across the room and scooped up three. "I've had these before. They are fantastic."

After that it was a free-for-all of candy eating and movie watching. If anyone noticed that Seto only ate the one, and Katsuya didn't touch the treat, nobody mentioned it.

Seto arrived at the Ritz-Carlton for brunch at ten thirty, expecting to see Katsuya and Alexander arriving. Instead they were already seated. He could see his request, more milk had already been delivered, and had faith that his second offering, fillet of beef, would be delivered soon. He was finishing his own leisurely first course when a small plate with a single grilled shrimp laying in some yellow curry sauce with a couple of sprigs of green onion. The amuse-bouche from their first visit. Katsuya had sent him curry. Savoring the burn of the red pepper, the richness of the curry, sweetness of the shrimp, and subtle coolness of the green onion, Seto made the single bite course last for four richly enjoyed bites before reluctantly pushing the plate aside.

He was on his fourth course, discreetly watching Katsuya and Alexander between turning the pages of his newspaper, when Katsuya rose abruptly and without a word turned and stalked from the room. Seto lowered his lashes and pretended to continue to read. He was baffled and not a little alarmed when Alexander, reported sadistic masochist, laughed softly to himself and made a call. Seto didn't hear the conversation, but whatever it was, it made Alexander laugh again as the man pocketed his cell phone.

He had to fly to the U.S. that Tuesday, and didn't return until Friday evening. Even though weariness ached in every part of his body, he forced himself to shower and prepare for his guests. He wanted to hear about everyone's week, and learn about Katsuya's upcoming date.

He didn't count on dozing off as he sat down to slide on his thousand dragon embroidered socks. He was completely unaware that his guests had arrived and Mokuba had come up to his room to check on him, followed by the curious horde, and if he had known that a certain blond had chivvied everyone out then turned back to cover him with his comforter, he would have probably have woke in a heartbeat and pulled his love down into the bed with him. When he found out the next morning, he gave his brother a cool stare that didn't disguise the tiny compression of the corners of his lips. "He didn't wake me?"

"Nah. I thought you would be happy to know he cared like that. You're not." Mokuba studied his brother carefully.

"I wanted to hear about his date. He walked out halfway and looked upset." Seto frowned down at his hands, absently noting they were clenched in the blanket.

"Oh." Mokuba was thoughtful for a moment. "Seto, I think the honeymoon is over for Katsuya and his new dad. They were not happy with each other last night."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Seto slid out of his bed and gave his body a rueful grimace. He was only wearing one sock.

"Katsuya was adamant that he didn't want to see Alexander again. Said the guy was a freak who was way too caught up in dying. Pegasus kept telling him that the guy just needed a little more understanding and a friend to snap him out of his obsessions." Mokuba tossed him the matching sock from the foot of the bed. "Slip it on and let's go eat breakfast. You're clean, you just slept in it." A black eyebrow lifted. "Unless you had a wet dream?"

"Little pervert. I have to piss. I'll be down in a few minutes. I want to hear everything." Seto shooed his brother away as he hurried to his bathroom.

Mokuba was waiting, a full traditional breakfast spread across the table. With a small grunt he fell to the meal like he hadn't eaten in days, which when he thought about it, he realized, he truly hadn't eaten more than a few snacks since leaving earlier that week. Mouth full, he gestured to Mokuba and grunted inelegantly.

Mokuba took that as his cue to talk. "Croquet didn't come. Yugi and Ryou called out too. Anzu was with them. Something they were doing about their appointment last week. Takeru, Haru and Meiryou came over and we all watched movies. Jou - Katsuya ordered pizza for everyone." Mokuba slurped his miso. "Haru asked about his date and Jo- Katsuya said that it wasn't a success. It would have been fine but Meiryou teased him about being too picky and Pegasus said that another date would go better. Said he had arranged for J-Katsuya to meet with him again. Katsuya was calm, but he meant it when he said no. That's when Pegasus said that they would discuss it back at the hotel. Katsuya said no need to talk. The guy was a death obsessed freak and he never wanted to see him again. Pegasus said that the date was made, and that Jou was jumping to conclusions. They argued for a few minutes and left."

"Huh. What movies?" Seto laid his empty miso bowl aside and picked up his rice.

"Oh more for Meiryou. Frivolous Bride and Kiss The Bride. He accidentally left them." Mokuba gave his brother an odd look. "You aren't concerned?"

"Not really. Katsuya isn't going to marry someone just because Pegasus says so. He's too smart to fall into that trap." Seto scooped rice into his mouth and chewed.

"Seto, you... Are you sure? If Gozaburo had survived he would have had you marry someone. You would have done it too. Katsuya is in the same situation isn't he?"

"I would have married as ordered, but not for business gain Mokuba." Seto placed his chopsticks neatly in his bowl. "I would have married anyone to keep you safe. If you were not a factor, if you were safe, I would have walked away and started my own company. I have enough intelligence, experience, and I own several patents personally. I would not have needed what Gozaburo had." He hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "Katsuya doesn't have the safety net that I have, but he has had nothing and knows he can climb again, He doesn't fear losing his position."

Mokuba closed his eyes for a moment, obviously holding something back, then said softly, "One of the things Pegasus said to him was that Alexander had never, would never treat him as mediocre. Jou flinched and looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. They left right after that."

Seto's only reaction was the narrowing of his blue eyes. "Thank you Mokuba. I'm going to get dressed and go to the office. I need to check on a few things." With a tiny nod, Seto stood and left the second half of his breakfast on the table.

"Ah okay Seto." Mokuba smiled slightly, but his eyes were dark with worry as they watched his brother's retreating back.

Mokuba stuck close to his brother all of that day, expecting some kind of meltdown. Instead, Mokuba found himself going over every aspect of what could be found of Industrial Illusions. Seto, from what Mokuba could see, was doing the same for the companies owned by Katsuya's dates. It was after one in the morning when Seto stood from his desk. "I see. Tomorrow, I will know for certain. If the date is who I think it will be, then we owe Katsuya a large thank you, and, I think I know just how to deliver it."

Mokuba shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Nothing we can't handle, now that we know." Seto smiled down at his brother. "We have a brunch date tomorrow. Let's go home and get some sleep."

He broke with tradition and dressed in a sharp armani business suit. Mokuba, after a glance at him turned midway down the stairs and went to change from his flowing kimono. They arrived early for their reservation, but were shown directly to their table. Seto had made his special request before he'd gotten dressed and he had requested the special dish be served first.

Seto watched as Katsuya and his date crossed to their table. Not by a flicker of of an eyelash did he betray his feeling about the man accompanying the blond. Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei, the crown prince to a small, oil rich nation, well known for his attempts to turn his tiny country into a hub of tourism, a secondary source of revenue to sustain the country when it's oil reserves were exhausted. He was technically a Japanese citizen only because he had not given up his bi-citizenship status conferred by having a Japanese father and being born in Japan. Ivan was also known to prefer small red-haired partners; male and female. More Katsuya's sister's type than Katsuya but he was one of the top two on Seto's list of possible partners Pegasus would choose for Katsuya.

He watched carefully as Katsuya took his milk from the waiter, then nibbled the amuse-bouche. When the first course was served, Katsuya stared down at the beautiful cherry and chocolate tart with a bemused look for a moment, then the golden gaze lifted slowly and he grinned at his date as he dug into the treat with enthusiasm that would have done the old Katsuya proud. Seto, after just a few seconds to admire the sight, lowered his gaze down to his own untouched amuse-bouche and began to eat.

Mokuba, moving his gaze between the two, saw the changes in Katsuya and his brother and let out a tiny sigh. It was damned confusing, but Seto was eating, so he wouldn't ask. He bent back to his third course and dug into the steamed pork buns.

Seto plotted, schemed, and interviewed his way through the next week. When friday's 'friend' night arrived, he arrived behind everyone else and followed the laughing chatting group into the house amid teasing from his friends about falling back into workaholic habits.

Seto laughed and teased back, then excused himself to change. Pegasus barely gave him a glance, and Katsuya was focused on calling to see where Haru and Meiryou were. He could have saved his blond the trouble, because he knew that Takeru was taking Haru and Meiryou away for the weekend. They had left at noon. But it would buy him a few minutes to change into something comfortable. Sometime during the past year Seto had discovered he detested wearing suits at home. He was shucking his jacket, tie and shirt as he hurried to his room.

When he rejoined his friends ten minutes later, all of his friends, in his generation, were dancing wildly to a song he barely recognized. With a grin he let them dance until the song ended, then crossed to turn the music down. Anzu grumbled, and Yugi gave a laughing protest. Otogi and Honda didn't stop their slow dance. "Break it up you two. Tonight I have something important to tell you. Make music at your apartment." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Important?" Golden eyes looked up with a mixture of hope and wariness as Honda and Otogi disentangled themselves. "What's important?"

"I was finalizing my choice for the new CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I'll still be Chairman of the Board of course, and head of research and development, but I will no longer be CEO." He beamed at his friends warmly. "I know I mentioned it a few times, but I didn't tell anyone that the interviews were this week. I can't tell you who right now, because the details of the contract aren't finalized, but I believe I have made a good choice."

Katsuya was rigid, his fists clenched by his side. "Don't you think that will leave your company vulnerable to hostile takeover?"

"Not at all. There are only three companies in a position to try such a thing, and individually they can't do it. Two or more of them would have to merge." Seto shrugged. "I don't see it happening, because they would also need a massive influx of money, enough to bankrupt a small country - unless it is an oil rich sheikdom of course." He waved his hand dismissively. "I.I. is one of them, and I highly doubt you all would be in my home if you were planning such a thing. Besides, with the liquidation of your U.S. and U.K. assets, for your proposed move to Japan, you will need all the friends here you can get. The politics here are very difficult and can bankrupt companies who do not know how to navigate through the dangerous waters. The other two, Rosen Corporation and Volken aren't likely to join forces simply because the families hate each other. Volken caused Carl's sister to commit suicide."

Pegasus stood slowly, shaking his head. "You can't possibly know that. It is just a rumor."

"Carl has definitive evidence of it. A copy of the girl's suicide note was found by her maid. She tried to get money for it. Instead, Volken pretended to seduce the maid to get the note, but she was smart, she made a copy and gave it to him. She had the original, until today, when I had her flown out to Carl's estate. He called me personally to thank me." Seto didn't mention that he'd had the note verified before paying an exorbitant amount to the maid. It was money well spent.

"That's very convenient." Pegasus insinuated coolly.

"There have been rumors of such a letter since she died. Where there is smoke there is usually fire. The maid talked and it got around the servant's gossip circuit." Seto shrugged and waved his hand again. "Volken is such an unpleasant young man. Katsuya, Mokuba says you didn't like him. You have excellent instincts." Seto complimented warmly, his eyes never leaving Pegasus.

"Yeah, hey thanks." Katsuya gave Pegasus a quick look. "So, I guess my date is off with Ivan The Terrible then."

"Yes, of course. I can't have my son involved with such a sordid man. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you last week." Pegasus accorded. "We will contact Suzuki to see if there are any more..."

Seto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why did you reject my invitation Katsuya?"

Jou froze for a moment, then turned to look across at him. "I wasn't the one selecting my dates." He said softly. "My father, by the contract I signed, has the right to choose who I marry."

Seto rounded on Pegasus. "What the..."

"But I would have turned you down." Katsuya's whisper was like a shot in the room.

Seto froze, only his head turned as he looked at Katsuya. "What?" He rasped harshly.

Tears glittered in Katsuya's eyes, his expression openly tortured. "I would have Seto, because... Because I never want to be just mediocre to the one I love again." With a low sob, he walked across to Pegasus. "Let's go Dad. I... I think it's time we went home."

"As you wish Katsuya." Pegasus's golden eye speared Seto with a look of malicious triumph. Seto didn't need for his enemy to say anything. He knew, absolutely, that he may have saved his company, but he'd lost Katsuya... that Katsuya had been lost to him the minute he'd shattered that brave, loving heart.

He stood among his friends and watched as Pegasus's car drove away. Honda broke the silence first. "Man I can't believe you let him get away with that."

"You heard him. It was Katsuya's choice." Seto half whispered as he continued to watch as the taillights faded away.

Otogi snorted at that. "Yes it was, and you sure didn't do anything to change his mind. Hell, he risked everything for you and you still couldn't even show him you cared."

"What do you mean, he risked everything?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Guess it don't matter now, but he figured out months ago that Pegasus was trying to take over KC. That's the only reason he stuck with Pegasus this long. That stupid rule that nobody could know it was an adoption, the ridiculous shopping, the ring, and all those fucking classes. And he couldn't fail, he had to be fucking perfect or he was out on his ass. Jou in ballroom dancing! Can you imagine? It was ridiculous. Before they left, that first time, he heard Pegasus talking to Croquet about some plan, and after some snooping, found out what was happening. He did it, he was perfect, and he managed to hang on to discover everything. They were using him, his absence, his supposed 'relationship' with you to distract you from what they were really doing. Then, after it got out that Katsuya was his adopted son, not his husband, Pegasus added another thing to the contract, that he would pick Jou's husband. They came back to Japan for that." Otogi sent Yugi a mute look of appeal.

Yugi picked up the thread. "That's where we were, a few times when they were here, we were using codes Jou got for us, to find information. Just when we found what we needed you took off for a week, then slept in."

"Why didn't he just tell me what was going on? Why..."

"Because one of the stupid rules Pegasus added to the contract was that Jou couldn't talk to you without him present. He sent the movies, hoping you'd remember what he said to you about them saying things when people couldn't talk, and he... He said he was going to find another way to try to let you know that something was up." Yugi gave him an appraising look. "He did. You figured it out didn't you? That's what that whole conversation was about wasn't it? You stopped the takeover attempt and you made it impossible for them to try again."

"Seto, is that what was going on at the restaurant? Is that what all those special orders were?" Mokuba asked softly.

"Yes Mokuba. They were messages between us. I... Katsuya is right, I did remember what he said about movies. The movies were about people being tricked into marriage by family for personal and business reasons. There were underlying themes of making the most of an unexpected betrayal or bad situation. I knew when the Omiai told me the people chosen for me that there was a plot of some kind. Who in their right mind would pair me with Pinky or Haga? It was ridiculous. She clearly was not a true matchmaker. Since she wasn't a true matchmaker, there had to be a reason behind the ruse. Seeing Katsuya with Carl, then Ivan, and seeing his messages, made me look harder, and then with Rumaty I was convinced. I did what I had to and KC is safe."

Honda gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, your precious company is safe, but what do you think is going to happen to Katsuya now? He's not of any use to Pegasus any longer. We all know what Pegasus is capable of." A look of realization wiped out the bitterness. "Otogi let's go. I'm pretty sure Katsuya won't have a place to stay tonight."

Otogi nodded and hurried to the door, closely followed by Honda, Yugi, and Anzu. Mokuba followed a few steps then stopped. "You're not coming Seto?"

"You heard him Mokuba, he doesn't want me." Seto's hand were clenched into fists at his side.

"I heard him, but I don't think you did Seto. He said he didn't want to be with someone who thinks he's mediocre. Do you think he's mediocre?" Mokuba asked softly as he paced across the room and took one of Seto's fists in his hands. "If you do, then he doesn't want to be with you, but if you..."

"I get it Mokuba." the fist uncurled and abruptly Seto was in motion. "Mokuba, I'm taking the Quattroporte. You'll ride in the back."

"The Maserati?" Mokuba shrieked as he raced after brother. "Don't you need shoes?"

"House slippers won't show under the Kimono." Seto threw over his shoulder. He snagged the distinctive key chain unerringly from the box that housed all his vehicle keys, and in under a minute had the machine roaring to life.

Mokuba, breathless from chasing his long-legged brother, hurled himself into the back seat. "Okay. Let's go get him."

Seto hesitated a moment, taking his foot from the accelerator pedal. "I'm going to ask him on a date, not 'go get him.' If he needs accommodation I'll offer to take him to a friend's house."

"Oh." Mokuba sighed and shook his head. Then he perked up. "I'm a friend."

"So am I Mokuba. So am I." Seto stated emphatically.

Mokuba didn't reply except to snicker. His brother had such a weird sense of humor. He and Katsuya were going to get along great.

The passed Otogi's convertible in under three minutes, and when they pulled up to the hotel, parking next to Pegasus's limo, they found the driver still cleaning out the back seat. Mokuba, never one to be shy, strode boldly up to the vehicle. "Hey man, we're supposed to meet Pegasus and Katsuya here, but we're late. Are they pissed or what?"

The chauffeur looked up warily. "Didn't hear about guests." Then he sighed. "If you are hoping to catch Katsuya though, he will be out any minute. I've just received orders to drop him back at his old apartment."

"Oh, hmmm. Maybe we got the meeting place wrong?" Mokuba turned to his brother.

"Probably. I'll call him later. Please don't let him know we came to the wrong meeting spot." Seto smiled slightly, "He would get annoyed."

"I won't mention it. See you later." The chauffeur was far from stupid. He'd heard the yelling. Pegasus had been furious, raging and threatening. If it had been him, he would have probably have jumped out into traffic to avoid the rage. But Katsuya had held firm, not once yelling or losing his composure. At the end, Pegasus had simply screamed that it was done, and Katsuya could go back to being his useless, mediocre, miserable life. Instead of getting angry at being disowned, Katsuya had simply nodded and said he would get his things and go.

Seto pulled out of the parking lot just as Katsuya, wearing the clothes he'd worn on the night he'd run off and carrying the old rucksack filled with his things walked up to the limo.

Seto arrived at the apartment building and hurried up to the well-remembered apartment. It was empty except for a few random dust bunnies. Katsuya's name was still on the box and door, so Seto assumed that the apartment was still rented by the blond.

Mokuba poked around, trying the lights and water. "Everything is still on. Jou must have known he was coming back."

"If he found out months ago that it was all a fraud, he would have made plans." Seto said softly. "Mokuba, order pizza and coke. Also some ice cream and anything else that you think might be a comfort food. Have it delivered as soon as possible."

"Ah, uhm? Seto? You want to eat?" Mokuba frowned slightly.

"I didn't touch a bite all day. I'd wager neither did Katsuya. We could both use the fuel, and you need to learn to pay attention." Seto half chided, but it was said absently as he crossed to watch as the limo pulled up to the building. Jou climbed out of the back without waiting for the driver. The blond didn't look back as the car drove away. He simply shouldered his backpack and turned to the apartment building.

Seto was surprised that instead of a weary, defeated slump, Katsuya looked at the building and threw back his head, obviously laughing, then dashed into the building. He could hear Katsuya's chuckles as he came down the hall. The light, happy sound made his own lips twitch in response.

Katsuya's chuckled lasted until he stepped in his apartment and saw Seto and Mokuba standing there. Then he just dropped his bag and sighed. "Ah man Kaiba. You did great. I didn't think you were going to get it at first. Then when I saw the dancing shrimp I knew you'd figured it out."

"Thank you." Seto nodded. "I didn't, not at first. I thought you were telling me you were being forced to marry and really wanted to be with me."

That brought out a snorting chuckle. "Kaiba, you knew last year that I loved you. Why would I think you would give a shit now?" Jou nudged his bag with his foot and went to look out the window. "Besides, one thing I learned, no matter how much I learn, how hard I train or try, I'll always be just me, a bonkotsu. You were right, why should you settle for that? I've seen your world now and I get it. You can have anyone or anything." He stared out at the moon. "Anyway, now that you've said thanks,you can go."

Seto was frozen, he couldn't get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth. He could feel Katsuya slipping farther away and he couldn't seem to do anything to stop it. Fear coursed through him, his heart pounding and his limbs shaking. He was failing, right before his eyes, he was failing and losing Katsuya.

Mokuba, seeing his brother paralyzed with fear asked quietly, "So, what happened after you left tonight?"

"Just what you expect." Katsuya glanced over his shoulder at Mokuba, his golden eyes not even flicking towards Seto's still form. "Pegasus raged about your brother for a while, then started outlining another plan, going on and on about how he would use me to cause Seto pain, distract him, drag him down, and KC with it. Even started talking about turning me into a high priced whore. Eh... I told him I wouldn't let him use me that way. Seto and me, we can't be together, but I wouldn't be used to hurt him. Seto didn't ask to be my soul mate and he doesn't want it, but that don't make him bad or evil. What Pegasus was saying, that was evil. That's when he started trying to persuade me, talking about all the pain Seto had caused. He wouldn't give it up even though I asked him to. So I told him what I'd done, how I'd discovered the plan and how I'd let Seto know. He threw me out for breaking our contract."

"Threw you out with just what you came with?"

"I got to keep nothing he gave me or was bought with money he gave me. It is clearly spelled out. Money he gave me." Katsuya agreed cheerfully. Then he laughed. "He's not the smartest person."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Mokuba looked intrigued.

"Well, see, he would give money to Croquet for whatever I needed. Then he would call Croquet for a quickie at lunch or something and leave me hanging. Croquet would give me money. I would turn it into a visa or some other credit card. All I was required to do was turn in a receipt." Jou grinned and nodded to his backpack. "Funny thing I found in Paris, there are used fashion boutiques and famous designer clearinghouses where I can get good stuff, really good stuff, for less than a tenth of the new cost. When Croquet would leave me at the fashion district, I'd go down there and get stuff, and there are some really good tailors that cost nothing. So it was all designer and all tailored and shit, but it cost less than the jeans I used to wear. I'd turn in my receipts and they didn't know a thing." He chuckled and shrugged. "I kept track. I've got about five hundred thousand euros, or seventy million yen. Best temporary job ever, and now I can pursue my education without having to work."

"Jounouchi, I didn't know you wanted to go to college. What do you want to study?" Mokuba could see his brother was slowly regaining control. If he could buy just a little more time Seto would be able to face this last fear.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I didn't really know before. I just thought business or something, but now I think..." Katsuya hesitated a moment, then lifted his chin slightly. "I think I will train to be a professional Nakodo. Except for Suzuki, who is not really supportive of gays unless there is a huge payment, there are no Nakodo's for gay people. I think it's a great calling. I... I know about love and duty. I think... I think I will be good at it."

Seto finally shook off the paralysis, controlling his fear of failure and rejection. Slowly he crossed the room and gently touched Katsuya's cheek. "Katsuya, I..."

A smile, obvious forced, beamed up at him. "I'll even help you find the perfect person. I'm sure..."

Seto stared for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "I've already found him. I'm just afraid to tell him. I've hurt him a lot, and I told him a lie that he still believes."

"Oh! Well uhm... Well... if you need help setting up a date maybe?" Katsuya's eyes dropped and he stepped back.

"I... He loves to dance, says it is the best foreplay. I... I'd give almost anything for him to dance with me." Abruptly Seto pulled him close. "To make love with me, to tell me he forgives me for being cruel, blind, and so frightened I almost destroyed both of us."

Katsuya, eyes wide and stunned, stared up at him. "D... Dancing? You're afraid of dancing?" That didn't make any sense, but Seto went with it.

"I need lessons, years of lessons, to get it right. K...Katsuya, will you dance with me, will you teach me? Will you take away my fear?" Seto's eyes were closed, he couldn't bear to see the rejection he felt sure was coming. He had hurt Katsuya too much, been too cruel. No way would Katsuya ever agree to...

"Dancing lessons?" Katsuya mused and Seto felt a gently touch, softer than a feather across his lips. "You know I think we could work something out." Another soft brush, longer, slightly firmer. "But I won't quit until I'm sure you don't have any fears or doubts. It could take forever, Seto. You need to be sure you want to dance with me. If you get scared and destructive and push me away, I'll never forgive you."

For a moment Seto went rigid as disbelief and hope battled inside him. It couldn't be this easy could it? All the pain, suffering, all the doubt? It couldn't be this simple. "You forgive me?" He opened his eyes to gaze down at Katsuya searchingly.

Katsuya smiled softly. "Seto, we're friends, and to quote a famous donkey, friends forgive each other."

"That easy Katsuya? Really?" Seto asked, still not quite believing it.

"Oh not easy Seto, but, something I learned a long time ago. I can wallow in anger and misery, like my old man, or I can let it go and move on. I won't say it's easy, but the joy from the dance is worth the pain of failing. I'd rather fall down a hundred times, because when I finally do stand up and get it right, I will have earned it. It will be a thousand times sweeter. That's the way it should be. Don't you think so?"

Seto gasped slightly at that and slowly brought his forehead down to rest against Katsuya's. "Yes, Katsuya. The risk of living and loving is worth more than the risk of failing a thousand times. It always has been... It just took me a while to see it."

Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and brought their bodies together. Slowly he began to sway, leading Seto into a gentle rhythm, guiding Seto out of his fear and into their dance.

Owari


End file.
